


Red-Handed || Jikook

by whippedjecn



Series: Alexithymia [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Eventual Smut, M/M, Top Park Jimin (BTS), not edited and changes may occur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedjecn/pseuds/whippedjecn
Summary: would you trust a man that murders people as a job?would you trust a man that wants nothing but have his hands wrapped around a beating heart?yeah, them neither.hitman jeon jungkook finds himself with a rather interesting killer for hearts named park jimin.(the characters in this does not determine their personality in real life nor am i portraying them this way as if i see them like this.)





	1. Run.

**Author's Note:**

> this book will have touchy subjects! i advise that you don’t read it if you do not feel comfortable! don’t force yourself to read please :( I will put a warning beforehand just in case.

he glanced down at the unconscious man on the tiled floor. he threaded a gloved hand through his hair, fixing it before squatting down to be at the same level as the man on the floor. he dug through the man's pockets, finding the spare keys to their job's location and another group's. a group that he had been working with all the time.

the man identifies as do kyungsoo. was believed to be a faithful worker under x. mr.boss had the impression that something was off with his worker. there were hidden microphones in the building where they met. kyungsoo was talking to someone from the group p.i.n.

with much research from the tech team, mr.boss's brother, min yoongi, is the leader of the group. mr.boss felt betrayed by both his brother and his worker.

it took him a while to realize that his brother was a threat to the group. everyone also believed yoongi was no harm. that he was on their side. except for jeon jungkook. he never liked yoongi. he despised working alongside the mint-haired male. the smile that fooled every person in his path.

jungkook shoved both keys into his back pocket. he took out his gun and placed it to kyungsoo's head.

"it was nice having lunches with you." His finger pressed into the trigger and the sound cracked the silence for a brief moment. he put the heavy object into kyungsoo's hand.

"cause of death—suicide." he got up and stepped a few centimeters from the spot.

he pulled out his phone and dialed his boss's number. it rung three times and on the fourth, someone answered.

"we meet again, jeon." yoongi's voice boomed through the speakers. a low growl emitted from jungkook's mouth.

"where's mr.boss?" he ignored the small talk the other tried to start. he had no time to waste. kyungsoo's wife was going to arrive in a few minutes.

"impatient are we? sorry to ruin your fun but mr.boss or should i say my brother fled from here a while ago and is now somewhere around wisconsin. better start running yourself, jeon. the police are on their way." jungkook threw his work phone on the floor, the pieces sliding across the tiles.

he sprinted to the door only to meet eyes with kyungsoo's wife. knowing she was going to scream, jungkook covered her mouth.

"scream and you'll end up like your husband." she whimpered into his gloved hand. "go inside and stay inside. tell the police your husband committed suicide, alright?" she nodded her head, tears staining jungkook's leathered jacket's sleeve.

he pushed her back inside and slammed the door closed.

he saw a familiar bus coming his way. the bus stopped near him. he ran to catch up and inserted a few coins he had on him. he sat at the very back, ignoring the obvious stares from people. he snapped off the gloves and shoved them behind the seat he was at.

he couldn't let himself be caught. he had something to prove to his uncaring parents. his leg bounced up and down. the images of his parents mocking him came up. he curled his hands into fists. he hit his thighs with his hands as hard as he could to keep him from hurting anyone in the bus. he wasn't going to end someone's life without being ordered to. it was his job.

he was a hitman. hired to take away the life of anyone that someone wanted to get rid of. he didn't care the reasons. this was jungkook's way of getting stronger. he fed off of the client's anger and his own and placed it onto the victims. jungkook needed to live long enough to face his abusive parents and show them that he too can cause pain.

he was hired when mr.boss or min yunhyeong found him wandering the dark streets. yunhyeong saw the anger and hatred in jungkook's eyes. he was perfect for the position. jungkook got training first from one of the older workers who had more experience in holding weapons and how to take them out faster. he had to thank his friends that are now deceased, oh sehun and jackson wang. they tried to outshoot the cops but ended up getting themselves killed. yunhyeong was furious. he told jungkook that he should never, ever try to do that.

jungkook after being trained by yunhyeong himself was able to work. he started at the age eighteen and is now twenty-four. people would always want him to take care of their victims. he did it faster and painless. there wasn't enough time for the victims to yell their hearts out.

jungkook went to visit his parents but they moved out. he put it as his objective to find out where they live and burn the house down. he wants them to die slowly and full of pain. being locked up behind bars wasn't going to allow him to do that.

the bus came into an unexpected halt.

the bus doors were opened and the uniforms that jungkook knew very well came into view.

jungkook ducked down and folded himself under the seat he was sitting on. he grabbed the duffel bag from the person in front of him to cover him. his head was throbbing and his heartbeat was quickening.

he felt the footsteps of boots coming closer to his isle.

"do you recognize this man, ma'am?" jungkook could presume the officers were showing his photo to the people on the bus. he cursed under his breathe.

"ah yes! i think he was sitting behind me! he got off on his stop." from the tone of her voice, she was an elderly woman. jungkook thanked the old lady silently in his head after hearing the footsteps decrease.

the bus began to move once again.

he pushed the bag and got out of the small confined space. he shoved it back to the side of the woman's chair's side and slumped in the seat.

he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his jacket's sleeve.

he tapped the old lady's shoulder, making her turn around and face him.

"excuse me but can you tell me if there's a motel in the next stop? i kind of don't know very much here in California so i was wondering if you could help me?" the lady squinted her eyes at him before grinning.

"sure thing, kiddo." jungkook cringed on the inside. "there should be motel sunshine on our next stop." He bower his head and thanked her audibly this time.

"oh by the way," he flashed her his smile that he rarely shows, "do you have any spare change?"

"of course!" she reached into her bag and handed him a ten dollar bill.

"enjoy your stay here in California."

___

he got off the bus along with two other people. he cracked his neck, letting out an almost silent groan.

"you okay buddy?" a man with a black hat asked. his friend on the side raised an eyebrow on his friend's sudden question.

"uh yeah. all good man." jungkook awkwardly answered.

"i actually was wondering where motel sunshine is?" he used this chance to ask a question. he only lived in one particular place in California. didn't bother to really explore it.

"you walk straight, take a left, continue to walk there, then walk straight again, afterwards take the right and it should be there with its shining logo." the male opened his pocket on his shirt and handed jungkook a cherry flavored lollipop.

jungkook noticed the bag on the other guy's hand. it was see through. seemed to contain spray cans.

jungkook took the lollipop and unwrapped it, sticking it into his mouth.

"thanks." he bowed his head and turned to make his trail to the motel. he repeated the man's words and it ended up true.

the logo, which was a sun, was shining brightly amongst the rest.

he pushed open the door and was welcomed with the scent of honey and hazelnuts. he inhaled it and relaxed a bit more.

"hi! welcome to motel sunshine, how may i assist you today?" jungkook read the tag on the red-haired male's vest before looking up again.

"well hoseok, i want to know if you have any rooms left." he took out the lollipop before inserting the lollipop back inside his mouth.

"we sure do! is it only for one?" his bright attitude was sickening jungkook to the bone. he wanted to choke the male in front of him to see if he would still be all sunshine and rainbows.

"yes." he spread the lollipop across his lips, making them wet and a vibrant red.

hoseok visibly gulped at the sight and let out a cough.

"hmmm...your one bedroom room awaits you." he stuck out a card for jungkook to take.

"don't i need to pay first?" jungkook popped the candy back inside his mouth.

"n-no need." hoseok laughed.

"thank you hoseok." jungkook smile widened.

he took the stairs, not having the patience anymore to wait for anything. after facing someone as bright as hoseok, he wanted to punch a wall.

he found his room and slid the card inside. it beeped green and the door automatically opened.

he silently closed the door, feeling exhaustion hit him once he stared at the welcoming bed. he kicked off his shoes and threw his socks wherever. he folded his jacket onto the chair and sat on the bed.

he pulled the covers off the bed a little and stepped inside the sheets. he lifted them up until it was around his chin and let the soothing feeling of the coldness of the bed drift him off to sleep.

____

jungkook woke up to knocking on the door. his hair was everywhere. he flattened down his hair and limped to the door as his foot went numb during his slumber.

he opened the door and was greeted to a heart-shaped smile.

he rubbed his eyes and said, "hoseok? what are you doing here at such an hour?"

hoseok took jungkook's hand and placed a bag into it.

"i knew you didn't have money on you so i didn't want you to pay for your stay. i'll pay it for you since my boss checks in on who's staying. i also bought you food!" hoseok beamed.

jungkook opened the bag and saw mini donuts inside.

"thank you but you really shouldn't have done that. your boss isn't going to like you using your paycheck to pay for someone you hardly know." jungkook was now fully awake and placed the bag gently onto the table next to the door entrance.

"don't worry about it, uh i didn't catch your name last night." jungkook swallowed the lump in his throat.

"right! my name is kim jongin." he stood out his hand for the other to take.

"you know me, jung hoseok." their handshake lasted longer than what jungkook expected. he retracted his hand and scratched the back of his neck.

"wanna eat mini donuts with me?" he poked hoseok's side. "i know you're also hungry." he winked.

"sorry jongin but i have to go back to work." he sent jungkook an apologetic smile.

"come on," jungkook whined, "it'll be quick." jungkook grabbed hoseok's wrist and dragged him inside his room, shutting the door close.

"i don't take no for an answer, jung." his eyes darkened. he took a step forward and hoseok took one back. they continued this until the back of hoseok's leg hit the bed, making him fall on the center. jungkook hovered over the other and gave him a smirk. he got off and stood next to the table.

"c'mon now! let's eat." he grinned. he waited for hoseok to get off his bed and come over to the miniature table. hoseok hesitantly sat down on one of the chairs and chewed on the dough products. jungkook encouraged him to eat.

after they were done eating, hoseok was off to start his shift. they ate in a comfortable silence..for jungkook. hoseok on the other hand felt extremely uncomfortable.

jungkook laid on his bed again and had mapped out how he was going to go back to the undergrounds without having the cops on his tail. he thought out of the outcomes of every plan. all of them had bad endings.

there was a knock on his door that ruined his thinking. he huffed and opened the door.

"hoseok, you don't need to buy me food-" he was cut off mid-sentence when he heard the clicking of a gun.

his eyes landed on the hat that held the proud badge of the police. he let out an airy laugh.

"jeon jungkook, you are under arrested for the murders of several people. anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." jungkook was pinned behind the motel's hard walls and was placed in handcuffs. hoseok came running to his aid holding a bag from a restaurant.

"woah woah what's going on officers?" hoseok nervously asked. his eyes shifted to jungkook's for a second before going back to the officer's.

"you let a hitman into your motel. that's what's going on." the woman harshly pulled jungkook off the walls and handed him to the others behind her. there was at least twelve police cars parked all over the place.

"h-hitman? that man is innocent." hoseok bewilderedly said.

"jeon jungkook is anything but innocent. he killed several people. those people were the ones that were innocent."

"his name isn't jeon jungkook. it's kim jongin! you have the wrong guy, officer!" the woman stopped in her tracks and turned to face hoseok again.

"kim jongin is one person on the list of people jungkook has killed." she sighed heavily.

"isn't that confidential, mrs. kim?" jungkook smirked. hoseok stood there astounded on how different jungkook's persona changed.

"you murdered my husband for money!" she yelled, voice becoming shaky. "take him out of here. i want him out of my sight." she clenched her teeth together.

jungkook was shoved roughly inside one of the vehicles. he threw his head back realizing the dilemma he was in. the cops have finally caught up to him.

jungkook swore that his imprisonment wasn't going to stop him from tracking down his parents.

____

the brown outfits weren't as bad as he expected them to be. he pulled them off quite nicely. the chains on his hands were clashing against each other, the noise being unbearable to jungkook's eardrums. he receives hoots and cheers as he walked down the row of men in similar clothing.

"here's your cell, you sick freak." jungkook was once again shoved into somewhere. he removed his hands from being together, being used to being handcuffed for hours.

"i'm getting tired of them shoving me." He muttered under his breath. he looked up and down at the bunk bed. they both were empty. guess he didn't have a cell mate which was a good thing. no arguing. he opened his outfit and untied his rings from the loosely hanging thread of the shirt. he placed the golden objects onto the fingers they were supposed to go, flaunting it to himself.

the rings meant a lot to him. each one was given from his close friends from group x. sehun gave him one that had his and sehun's name engraved into it, the other one had jackson's signature, another one from yunhyeong which was for being a member. the ring had a ruby in the middle along with a huge x on the back of the band. sehun's went on his ring finger—he had a thing with the older—jackson's was on his index finger, and the group ring was on his thumb.

on his other hand, he only had one ring and it was from his grandmother. the only person he had trusted in his childhood. it was an infinity symbol that had the word strong on one of the curves of the symbol. his grandmother died of stage three lung cancer. he vowed to cherish the ring until the day he dies. won't be long from now because he knows what row he's in.

death row.

was jungkook scared? certainly not. he had no reason to fear something that won't happen. a thought when he was thinking back in the motel was how much time does he plan on giving before he escapes. he's on borrowed time. they didn't tell him how long he'll have in this row. he would make the use of the time and think of strategies.

jungkook loved playing games. he would always win them, one way or another.

he climbed up to the top bunk, fluffing up his pillow,that didn't have enough cotton, until he was satisfied. he let out his sigh through his nose.

"hey! you!" jungkook turned towards the wall and pretended he didn't hear anyone.

"i know you heard me." jungkook steps down the stairs and glares at the man in front of him.

"what do you want?" he coldly asked. his stare bore into the man.

"do you know who that cell belongs too?" the man gave a wicked grin. jungkook raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"thought it was empty?"

"it's far from that." the man cackles. "you have the cell of kim seokjin." the other men in the row let out laughs as well.

"what's so hilarious about this guy?" jungkook was getting irritated. he just wanted time to think. he couldn't waste anymore of his time on people like these.

"oh you haven't heard of him?" Another voice spoke up. "well the news was a while back."

"what year?" he asked. surely he must've heard something about this man that everyone seems to find humorous.

"it was in 2015. you heard about the massacre of twenty first street? everyone who lived there was murdered. no traces of the bodies. not even blood. the police couldn't really call it a murder since there was no weapon behind, no blood, nothing! it wasn't until they questioned the last house on that street. the police thought he was a kind man. his house was clean. there was something off. he was the only man in that street." jungkook titled his head in curiosity. "the police still couldn't blame him because after they searched his home, there was no proof that he could have done it. they checked the cabinets, the rooms, bathrooms, showers, fridge even." the old man coughed before continuing the story.

"a few weeks later, the twenty second street's residence has been wiped out. once again there was no evidence left behind. the police were getting tired of trying to pin point on who is doing these killings. so they went to check up on seokjin's house. the door to his house was unlocked. silly of him to do in my opinion." the other men in cells agreed with one another. "anyways, the cops found a hidden latch on the ground. the carpet that hid it was thrown to the side. they opened it and the smell they described was terrible. they stepped down into deep hole that was seokjin's secret room and found the dismembered bodies of the people. their body parts were separated into categories. eyeballs, tongue, feet, etcetera. they got out of there as soon as possible. they called for backup but when backup arrived, the cops were longer there and the latch was hidden again under the carpet." jungkook couldn't believe what he was hearing. it was great. he knew seokjin was selling those body parts on the deepest parts of the web.

"the next street was to be the twenty-third. the cops didn't know when the mass murderer was going to strike. they sent out officers to watch over the street. they didn't cause any commotion to the neighboring streets. one faithful night, the one and only kim seokjin parks his car in the middle of the streets. a huge black bag in his hands. the cops alerted the others and had sent a report. extra assistance was on the way. the backup took time to arrive. seokjin came out with the same bag but this time it looked heavier. he shoved the bag into his trunk and drove back home. the officers checked out the person's home and saw no traces of blood or weapons. it smelled like cleaning supplies. once helped arrived they went to knock on kim seokjin's house. it was opened again. seokjin was under the latch so he didn't hear them coming in. and that was the last day he ever committed a murder because he is now behind bars. he's been in here for four years now. his sentence should be coming to an end any moment. then it's the electric chair or the lethal injection."

"it's the electric chair if you wanted to know." the old man shut his mouth immediately once hearing the voice of the man. jungkook got off from the bars he was holding to let the guard put seokjin into the same cell as him. his handcuffs were removed so now anything was possible.

"i'm guessing you already know my name and my crimes." he turned to the men in the row. they avoided the eye contact and shivered in fear. jungkook was struck with excitement.

"i suppose i do." jungkook smiles. seokjin cocked an eyebrow and stared at jungkook in shock.

"you're not scared of me?" seokjin asked. jungkook shook his head and stood out his hand.

"not at all. i am actually a fan of your work. i didn't watch long enough to find out your name. it's an honor to get to finally see you in person." seokjin grabbed jungkook's hand and shook it. "oh i'm jungkook." they let go.

for the first time in a while, seokjin was in an awkward position. others were intimidated when he even breathed next to them. he finally found someone who doesn't get scared of him.

the men in the row whispered amongst themselves. they too were in shock of how jungkook was with the seokjin.

"what you in here for kid? shouldn't you be in high school or something?" the men stifled their laughs. jungkook held his growing anger inside after hearing the nickname his parents called him often. kid.

"as a matter of fact i dropped out of high school. i am actually older than what you think i am." jungkook scoffed and went to climb up to the top bunk.

"did he just have an attitude to the kim seokjin?" one of the men shouted to another man across the hall.

the guards themselves became interested.

seokjin pulled jungkook's foot down before he could lay on the bed. jungkook fell on his back on the floor.

"what the fuck man?" jungkook groaned as he lifted himself up from the floor.

"ah what do we have here? did you think just because you're a fan of mine makes you a friend? i don't make friends with anyone, kid." jungkook cracked his neck after he fixed his now wrinkled clothes.

"when did i ever say i was your friend," jungkook's vision of seokjin changed into his father's, "old man?" the rings tightened around jungkook's skin when he turned his hands into fists.

the image of his drunk dad holding a beer was enough to make jungkook punch seokjin square on the jaw. seokjin took out a sharp metal object from his pant’s waistband. it was a knife. jungkook’s eyes widened but kept himself composed. he doesn’t get scared of anything. never will.

“think you pulling a knife out is going to scare me?” jungkook laughed a bit before going back to serious. “try again.” within a few seconds, he pulled the hand that jin had the knife in with a firm grip. he used all the strength he had and twisted seokjin’s wrist. screaming in pain, seokjin dropped the blade and went to their restroom to aid his hand. jungkook grabbed the sheath and snuck up behind seokjin. since he was distracted with his bone-popped wrist, jungkook used this opportunity to stick the sheath into th side of seokjin’s neck. the dark red began to pool down the dirty floors. jungkook stuck it out and re entered ir to the other side of seokjin’s neck. the gargles of seokjin and the sliding of shoes was the sound that was only interesting to jungkook. his hands were stained with the dark red liquid.

“you pathetic old man. drinking didn’t help you fight now did it?” jungkook bent down and smothered his hands into seokjin’s blood. he placed the liquid onto the side of his cheeks, admiring how the pool expanded quick. “now i have to clean up your mess again.” jungkook got up and tapped the security guard standing next to his cell.

“can you bring me towels?” the man turned around and once seeing the bloody mess all over jungkook, his eyes popped even wider. “also a new uniform.” he grinned.

“s-sir we have a situation down here at death row. bring lots of cleaning supplies and a new pair of uniforms.” the armed man said into his hand-held transceiver.

“copy.” another guard responded.

“you do know what this means?” the guard asked, opening the cell so jungkook could step out. his wrists were chained again.

“woah did the new guy just kill one of the best serial killer?”

“he’s much scarier than seokjin that’s for sure.”

“his new cell mate is going to wish they didn’t commit their crimes.”

jungkook’s wickedly smirked at the burst of comments. he titled his head towards the guard and saw others behind him coming their way with supplies and two extra uniforms.

“i sure do know.”


	2. Begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised to update in a week but my work kept getting deleted :( i apologize but i for sure will have the next chapter out in at least two weeks or less if i have time! this isn’t edited!

jungkook laid on his top bunk, poking the tiles of the ceiling. he was hoping one of them would end up loose but they were all cemented together. he tried with his foot but to no avail. he sighed and hopped off the uncomfortable mattress. he sat down crisscrossed on the unpolished floors and placed his hands on each knee.

 

he sat in front of the bars quite often after hearing that his time here was shortened. he was anxious. he wasted a ton of time with seokjin. he would talk and listen to the older men discuss their own escapes. the guards would snicker at them. he too would giggle silently to himself about how their plans were far more different than his. they didn't get far. they paused and stilled once they reached the part after they have fully escaped. the people have been in here for several years and their memories from the past were hidden behind the new, lifeless, boring ones here in prison. where they will never see the light. no matter the plan. they don't have connections, lost the numbers, heck they couldn't even make phone calls unless it's for their counselors.

 

jungkook heaved himself from the floor with a twist and a jump. his shoes tapping loudly on the floors. the guards drew themselves closer to jungkook's cell. they were more worried about him than the rest. after what happened to the notorious seokjin, they feared for their lives.

 

"i ain't doing anything." jungkook raised both of his hands up, regretting it after realizing he had his rings on display on his fingers. he quickly pulled his hands down and put them behind his back. he gave the guards a cheeky grin before walking backwards to the sink in his cell. sadly, there was no mirror provided. jungkook wanted to check on how terrible his once handsome face turned.

 

he never lacked in confidence. he knew he had his charms. his sexual appeal. the victims would meet jungkook for a few minutes, being entranced into the scent that was his cologne. he didn't sleep with them of course. he made sure to save himself for someone who meant a little bit to jungkook. he also knew that he couldn't show much emotional attachment to someone. he wasn't shown what it was from a young age and his eyes didn't open to the unfamiliar feeling. even when he was supposedly dating oh sehun. he just couldn't reciprocate the feelings his now deceased beau gave him.

 

jungkook shook his head from the growing migraine. he needed something to drink. he couldn't ask the guards because they want to show the chief that they could be worthy of promotion.

 

he let out a heavy sigh and placed both hands on the sink's sides. he placed his fingers lightly on the knobs of the sink and turned on the cold side. the water came down in one drop then to a full waterfall. he admired the way the sink became filled with the water. the sparkles in the fluids whenever it would crash itself onto the walls of the sink was breathtaking. it was the low quality video of waves hitting against the rocks at the beach. the water would show flashes of shimmers in its body.

 

jungkook pushed the stopper down to prevent the water from leaving the bowl. his hands met the cold, inviting water. the fluid sunk around his thin and delicate fingers. his rings held onto the droplets of water before they fell lazily off his finger onto the pool beneath.

 

he remembered a much darker time in the sink. the previous days, months and years of having to wash the blood off his hands in the sink. the water was no longer shimmering and was yelling at him for ruining it. the blood mixed with the water and soon the color turned into a lighter color of itself and disappeared into the sink flange and through the drain. the erythrocyte wouldn't leave his hands and it continued to pour itself down the drain until jungkook's hands remained tainted.

 

he snapped his eyes opened and saw himself rubbing the skin of his arms and hands rashly. he never felt so impure. unclean.

 

he pulled the stopper up and let the water leave the bowl. he patted his wet hands on his pants. he made himself upset as he reminded himself of the word unclean. he shouldn't be having a feeling close to regret.

 

jungkook doesn't have any regrets.

 

the guard slid the tray that held a sort of meat, a jelly cup, plastic spork stabbed in the middle of everything. a cup of water next to the tray.

 

jungkook hasn't ate since the evening before his arrest. his head pounded as he continued to decide if he should eat the kitchen food or starve until he figures out a successful way to leave this place. an empty stomach equals an empty mind. jungkook quoted himself in his head and bent down to retrieve the tray and put it down on the previous owner's bed. the water cup was placed on the corner of the sink. he ate the jelly first and his cavern enjoyed it being in every spot. he took his time devouring the food that could possibly give him terrible constipation, he needed his mind more than ever.

 

most people last around fifteen days here or even more if they just decide to let you rot here. many prisoners have died of natural causes behind their own cells. their bodies got tired of waiting for their execution. jungkook wasn't going to let himself die in this place that people in here call home. he certainly wasn't going to die in the hands of others either.

 

he pushed the tray back to where it was given. he placed both hands on top of his head and shut his eyes. the slamming of the heavy door disturbed his peace. the familiar hooting and whistles from the other men filled the dense air.

 

"shut up." jungkook snarled as he made his way to the bars. the men silenced immediately and cowered back into their bunks. the guards raised an eyebrow at jungkook but none the less continued to walk the new guy down the row. jungkook squinted his eyes at the new person. he seemed to know him.

 

"hey hey aren't you the guy with the spray cans?" the guards turned the male around. he was shaking in their arms. he reminded jungkook of a beat up puppy that was abandoned by its owner for being a mess. 

 

"i have a name." the guy rolled his eyes.

 

jungkook's nose twitched at the reply. "well you never told me your name, stupid."

 

"it's taehyung and yeah," he gave jungkook an odd stare. "i'm the guy with the spray cans. how do you know me?" the guards were getting restless at the encounter. they shoved the newbie into the cell in front of jungkook's.

 

"that's not important." jungkook shook his head. "don't you have that friend that always had lollipops in his pocket?"

 

taehyung stiffened a bit but sunk his shoulders slowly.

 

"you're talking about namjoon." he crossed his arms together behind his back. "he wasn't with me the time of the...trade." he hesitated.

 

"trade?" jungkook rested his arms on the bars, his arms peaking out of the cell.

 

"namjoon and i were drug dealers. i was in charge of vandalizing the other dealers warehouses around the streets and putting 'come get your drugs'. the cops always arrested them. namjoon and i wanted to be the only ones in the city to be the providers." taehyung admitted and ruffled his hair. "i don't know why i'm telling you this. i guess it's because we're both going to die anyways." he let out an airy laugh.

 

"i'm not." jungkook shrugged his shoulders and got off the bars to plop down in the bottom bunk's bed.

 

"and what do you mean by that? it's not like you can escape. there's no windows in the cells and you most definitely don't have any sorts of explosives on you." taehyung frowned. 

 

 

"tell me your friend's number and address." jungkook ignored the statement from taehyung. he didn't want to reveal his several plans to a stranger. the other men were also listening to their conversation so they would use his ideas to escape themselves.

 

the guards were talking amongst themselves in the corner instead of paying attention to the two.

 

"why do you need it?" taehyung's frown deepened. his gravelly voice echoed in the row of men. chills and goosebumps trailed down their bodies. jungkook was unamused. taehyung was testing his patience.

 

"why do you need it if you're going to die in a few days?" jungkook remarked. "it's better to give your information to someone who isn't going to die early. you're just wasting it."

 

taehyung opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. jungkook had a point.

 

"as i said before, you're also going to die in a few days." taehyung smirked after seeing jungkook put his head down.

 

"no i'm not." he raised his voice. his eyes burned into taehyung's own. they were filled with anger and a hint of hurt. the other male was stunned. he could easily detect the hidden emotion within people with their eyes. he didn't expect for jungkook to show any signs of hurt. he was expecting more rage.

 

"forget it." jungkook buried his head into his cold hands. his fingers laced through the small strands of hairs.

 

taehyung let out his breathe through his nose before opening his mouth to say, "namjoon doesn't have a home. i used to let his crash at my parents house before," he side-eyed the person in the cell in front of his. "my sister kicked me out after an accident. he's usually hanging around the gas stations in downtown. you'll find him wearing a hat. he likes to wear the black one. also he's tall so it'll be easier to notice his lanky frame."

 

"his phone number?" jungkook asked, not looking up. he was focused on repeating what taehyung described his friend as and where he was found.

 

"he has two. work phone and another one for personal use. he's always on the work phone. it's 3 2 3 1 4 7 2 1 8 2." jungkook chanted the numbers out loud quietly to himself.

 

"alright what about his personal in case he doesn't answer his work phone?"

 

"it's 3 2 3 6 9 3 1 7 5 4." taehyung rested himself on the ladder, one leg on the steps while the other stayed firmly on the floor. "i hope you find a way." his lips formed a thin line, cheeks becoming chubbier.

 

"thanks." jungkook's voice was almost inaudible but taehyung managed to hear the gratitude.

 

he nodded his head before stepping off the steps and climbing them. the lights were turned off in certain sections. it was night time.

 

jungkook slept on the bottom bunk this time. making sure he repeated the mantra in his head and aloud in the quiet row. his eyes felt heavy and he was finally able to sleep with a plan that he knows for sure will succeed.

 

he would make sure of that.

 

____

 

"hey stupid." taehyung giggled, watching jungkook's hair stick in the air. the said male groaned and stretched. he flicked his middle finger at the older.

 

four days have passed and surprisingly both taehyung and jungkook were still in their cells. only one prisoner has been given their sentence. the two have been getting to know each other and began feeling comfortable with one another even though they had a large gap between them.

 

"good morning to you too." jungkook rolled his eyes playfully and smiled. not as genuine but it was at least something.

 

"it's exercise day for the evens right?" he had forgotten the schedules in the prison since all his mind had was numbers and locations. taehyung has provided him with namjoon whereabouts and where he could find the taller if he wasn't at a gas station. his brain was going to explode with how much information he's received in under a week.

 

"they just took mark." taehyung cracked his neck, letting out a low moan after the crack came out audibly. "better get yourself ready to go."

 

jungkook tsked at how he woke up later than usual. if he was outside, his alarm clock would have woken him up at the time he felt comfortable getting up. he missed the world outside. soon he would get to enjoy the fresh air and make the people scared to even come out of their homes.

 

news would spread that an inmate from death row has escaped. people would become frantic and lock their doors. schools will be careful when letting the children out for dismissal. helicopters would swarm the skies. cop cars would appear more frequent.

 

jungkook had to make sure that he gets to his spot faster than them. somewhere where they wouldn't think to look.

 

he could also just break into someone's house.

 

that sounded like a better idea to him.

 

taehyung scolded him for even thinking of that. jungkook thought that taehyung would be on his side but he had forgotten that he and taehyung were much different.

 

"jeon jungkook?" a man in a suit came in with a woman who was also dressed formal, stopped in front of jungkook's cell.

 

taehyung glanced at jungkook with a questionable look but jungkook also held the same expression.

 

"yeah?" jungkook remained with a cautious face. "who are you?" he asked the people in suits.

 

"my name is lee minho and this is my assistant park chaeyong. we are the people that come and tell inmates when their executions are close." minho grins and the assistant does as well. jungkook wants to wipe those grins off their faces.

 

"lucky for you, you're execution is in two weeks." minho opened a file that contained jungkook's information. he nodded his head, finger on his chin. "yes, it says in two weeks."

 

jungkook's nose twitched at how come the man was. it made no sense to jungkook how executions worked. what was the point of them anyways? aren't they committing a murder as well when they take a life of a prisoner? they witness it in their chairs, sitting and watching through a glass window. they think that the death sentence would scare people not to make the wrong choices and to stay out of trouble. as if that ever scared anyone. people commit several felonies and crimes. they know the consequences for it. it doesn't scare them at all.

 

"would you prefer the lethal injection or the electric chair?" the man spoke up. "it's either your choice or we choose." he smiled. jungkook narrowed his eyes at the short man before letting out a chuckle.

 

"can i have the gas chamber instead?" he walked away from the two people, hoping they'll get the hint to leave him alone. he didn't want to waste time on talking about things that'll never happen. he knows.

 

"we don't do those anymore, jungkook." the man's accent made his name sound odd. it sounds too formal for jungkook's liking.

 

"do you want us to pick for you? we will gladly do it." jungkook slouched down to the welcoming bed and buried his face into the pillow.

 

he waved a hand in the air motioning for them to go. they were a little bit surprised at his behavior and how normal he was. the two people stared at each other before walking away back to where they came from.

 

"jungkook?" taehyung called out. "i don't think your plan is going to work." he softly said.

 

"you're going to die." jungkook's muscles twitched after hearing the sentence leave taehyung's lips. he pushed himself off the bed and walked to the bars of his cell.

 

"no i'm not." he responded through gritted teeth. taehyung was taken a back by the gruffness in his tone.

 

"jungkook why don't you realize that you are?" he scoffed and placed a hand on his forehead. "you're going to have to accept the fact that you're going to end up like the rest of us! there's not escaping!"

 

"i am not you and you are not me. you don't know if i'm going to make it out or not. i get to choose what i do and i want to leave this place. i am not going to end up chained to a chair and have people laugh and point at me because i'm dying." his face became hotter within a second. he huffed and paced around the confined space.

 

"you're becoming hysterical! don't you hear yourself talk?" taehyung was in disbelief. jungkook was taking the escaping your death sentence seriously. he shouldn't have given jungkook namjoon's information. this wouldn't have gone far if he had ignored jungkook and waited out his own sentence.

 

the men in the row worried for what jungkook will say or do next. anything was possible. except for a physical fight.

 

the guards came back with mark tuan and placed him back into the cell across from jungkook's. they came to his and unlocked the cell. jungkook's chest was rising up and down as the guard cuffed his wrists to each other. his eyes never left taehyung's. there was no emotion in his own except for determination and obvious anger. he was determined to prove taehyung wrong. that he can leave this place and never be held behind a cell again.

 

he was determined to watch his parents suffer underneath him. he wants them to be quivering in fear. the same way he was when they lived together in their house of secrets. no one knew the way jungkook struggled to breathe, to live. no one questioned why he dismissed himself at lunch or skipped classes. his parents were satisfied when no help showed up. they know jungkook asked, not verbally but through his acts. they repeated to jungkook that there wasn't going to be a superhero that would stop them from hurting him. it was his turn to show them that there would be no one to help for them when he finds them. he'll watch them cry out for help as the flames engulf them.

 

the guards dragged jungkook outside to the field. a butterfly flew across his face and landed on his shoulder. its wings fluttering every few seconds. it stayed on jungkook's shoulder until the end of his fifteen minute routine.

 

as he stared at how the butterfly freely moved on its own accord, he reached out his hand.

 

he will prove those people wrong.


	3. Singularity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is going too fast ssksksk sorry if it does. i felt in the mood to write so plEaSe enJoY <3

it took jungkook four days to realize that taehyung wasn't coming back from his exercise. he was busy paying attention to the walls and floors of the prison, coming up with a way to leave this place before his execution. he was running out of time and he knew that. the week was almost over and then he's left with only seven days to come up with an escape plan. he has the location to hide and number to call in case. he just needs to figure out a way to make all of this happen.

 

the water taunted him. it's pure and clean self was making fun of how close jungkook is to failing.

 

his hands pushed deeper into it. it continued to glow and shimmer even if jungkook's tainted hands filled it. it was too clean.

 

the loud closing of the heavy door rung in jungkook's ears. it was familiar. many people come in and out. to stay and wait out their execution or to be given it.

 

the men didn't cheer or make any sound.

 

they were in awe.

 

jungkook noticed the heavy silence in the row and went to check what was going on. he shook his hands to remove the droplets on his skin before patting them down on his pants. he leaned forward and saw the person the men were captivated by.

 

he had blonde hair, brown eyes that hold lust, and lips that were abused several times by other men. his fair skin was littered with marks.

 

jungkook scoffed and went back to the sink that he was previously at. he didn't understand what was so exciting over a pretty male. they're not going to get a piece of him unless they were sharing a cell. who would even sleep with someone who already slept with many others before them? jungkook didn't get it.

 

he saw the shadows of the guards and the new comer. the cell was unlocked and the handcuffs that were chained to the male's wrists were too.

 

the guards didn't shove him in nor pushed him in. jungkook was envious. this person must've done something less terrible. why was he in here? most of the men have been treated with minor respect. of course, why would they give people who are serial killers, probably caused a genocide, raped and abused strangers and relatives, such thing as respect? this dashing male doesn't belong in a place so filthy.

 

jungkook side-eyed the new male in his cell. he wanted to be alone, not have some person who most likely slept with their victims.

 

he returned staring down at the slowly draining water.

 

the cell was shut closed softer. the only noise was the tapping of shoes.

 

the light steps towards him was making his anger increase.

 

"don't you dare come any closer to me." his deep voice was threatening. he wanted to be alone. he needs to figure out his plan by himself. with having a cellmate, they're going to want to be a part of it. it's going to cause jungkook to lose his life.

 

"why should i listen to you?" the sweetness and gentleness in his tone was sickening. wasn't as close to hoseok's. hoseok's voice made jungkook want to punch someone or something.

 

a hand was placed on his shoulder. jungkook turned around, placing a tight grip around the hand.

 

"i said don't come close to me. you're going to regret." jungkook met the eyes of those that were clouded with desperation and lust.

 

he really didn't understand people. never will.

 

"what are you going to do about it?" he giggled. jungkook's muscles twitched.

 

he let go of the petite hand and shoved past to go and lay down on the bottom bunk.

 

don't waste time on people. especially if they are useless.

 

he draped an arm over his eyes to cover the brightness of the ceiling lights.

 

he continued to think of possible ways to escape without this new male coming in the way. there was weight being placed on his waist. hands splayed across his broad chest. they roamed all over his torso and slipped under his shirt. the cold metal items hitting jungkook's skin.

 

jungkook's eyes widened when jimin reached for them.

 

"touch them and you'll be a dead man." this time, jungkook wasn't bluffing. the rings meant a lot of to him and he can't have the stranger stealing them. especially his group's and his grandmother's rings.

 

the man on top of him was testing his patience. he continued to touch the objects and tugging at the strings.

 

jungkook grabbed onto the male's shoulders and flipped their position.

 

"you don't listen do you?" he let out an airy laugh. "even if it costed you your life." his hands slithered over to the male's neck, cutting off his oxygen.

 

"touch my rings again and i swear you're not going to see the light anymore." the man was trying to push jungkook's hand away from his neck. he needed to breathe.

 

"i told you." jungkook laughed. "you look much better begging for your life to be spared than begging for me to dick you down."

 

he removed his hand and got off from the male. the same sinister facial expression remained on his face. the same expression he had when he had murdered seokjin.

 

he enjoyed hearing the gasps and coughs leaving his new cellmate's mouth.

 

that was only his warning.

 

jungkook leaned against the ladder, crossed arms, and was looking at every move the other made. the tears from the corner of the other's was pleasurable.

 

"you look gorgeous." he tilted his head a little bit, a pout on his lips. "i wonder how much more beautiful you look when you're dead." the male stared at jungkook in disbelief. he was sharing a cell with a murderer. a freak.

 

"y-you're crazy." the man stuttered as a cough was coming up.

 

"you aren't the first one to call me that." jungkook shrugged in response. "some of the other men in the row have said that to me but has that affected me? no." he snorted. "what you name me goes through one ear and out the other. i don't care."

 

"how did your family react to you becoming this way?" the male asked, hand on his chest.

 

"how did you react to you coming here at death row?" jungkook remarked. he didn't want to answer any questions revolving his abusive parents. that's his problem not anybody else.

 

the other male stayed silent.

 

"i didn't expect for myself to come here," he stopped, "and be almost close to death by my own cellmate." he glared at jungkook.

 

"what did you expect? me to ask you to be my friend and to share the rest of sentence with you? this happens all the time, don't be shocked." jungkook responded with an eye roll. "let me guess, when you were in prison, did you sleep with your cell mates? did they fall for your so called charms?" he smirked when he saw the other becoming red from irritation.

 

"what about it? i wasn't going to see them anymore when i left and i was bored." the male returned an eye roll to jungkook.

 

"well expect to be even more bored because i am not going to fuck someone who probably has some sort of hiv or std from the men they slept with. prisons aren't going to hand you condoms to protect yourself." he grinned but it faded when the alarm went off in the row.

 

it was that time of day where the guards check the cells for any sort of illegal accessories that were slipped past them. the last checkup was the previous week. jungkook hid his rings on the inside rim of the toilet. the guards didn't even bother checking the toilets. they were mostly scanning the beds and the prisoners.

 

jungkook had a minute to figure out where to put his rings.

 

"fuck okay i don't know you're name but i need you to put my rings in your mouth." he handed the other sehun' and jackson's rings while he kept the group's and his grandmother's.

 

"wait why-" "just shut up and do it!" the other had no choice but to obey. jungkook as well put the rings in his mouth. the metallic taste coating their tongues.

 

the guards inspected theirs first since they were closer to the exit. they first scanned them and then went to the room. they only want to see if you put anything in your uniform or hands or feet. they don't scan your head because what would you be able to hide?

 

"all clear." jungkook let out a sigh of relief. they were let inside their cell again after the checkup was complete. the other male spat out jungkook's rings and gave it back to them.

 

"you may want to wash them." he quietly said. jungkook nodded his head with disgust written on his face.

 

he walked back to the sink that gave him occasional headaches. he pushed down the stopper and twisted the hot and cold buttons for the water to run warm. once the small bowl was filled, he let the rings hit the bottom. he left them in there and went back to where he was at previously.

 

"now that you rejected sleeping with me, you can't have sex with me anymore. i'll say no when you ask." jungkook raised an eyebrow. this other male must be really kinky because who reacts this normally after being close to dying on their first day in death row? 

 

“why are you looking at me like i’m stupid?” the male narrowed his eyes at jungkook. “you had your opportunity but you used it to fucking choke me just because i touched your rings!” he raised his voice a bit. a little too loud for jungkook’s liking.

 

“can you maybe not talk that loud?” jungkook sneered. “my sentence has already been shortened, i can’t have it be lessened anymore.” he uttered, taking steps back to the sink to rinse out his jewelry.

 

“you’re going to be executed soon?” the man asked while fixing his position on the bottom bunk. he lifted his leg over the other, hand on his knee while the other was to support his weight. he’ll have the cell to himself after his cellmate has been executed. he grinned at the thought.

 

“nope. i’m going to leave.” jungkook’s reply wiped off the grin on the other’s face.

 

“what do you mean by that?” he nervously laughed. “you can’t possibly leave death row. this shit’s high security. you won’t be able to get pass all the guards. you’re easily recognizable. the other inmates were whispering to one another that i got your cell. seems like you’re popular.” jungkook came back into view with the rings on their spots.

 

“i suppose i am. perhaps you heard about the underground hitman being taken into custody?” jungkook sat down next to him on the bottom bunk. “since y’know you were in the world before you came in here.” the other male gave him a questioning look.

 

“i don’t pay attention to the news outlets anymore. they weren’t interesting.” he turned his head the other direction, jungkook’s gaze was making him slightly uncomfortable. “so you’re a hitman? shouldn’t you be careful not to be caught?” jimin retorted.

 

“i was but the feds got to me. they outsmarted me.” he furrowed his eyebrows even deeper. “i don’t even know how they found what motel i was staying in. i didn’t give my name or anything.” jungkook was now curious on how they found out where he was staying. he didn’t use a car to get to the place, didn’t use his credit card, he most definitely didn’t give out his name.

 

“they’re always somehow a step above you.” the other male laughed to himself. “that’s how they found me.” he jabbed a finger at his thigh.

 

“how’d you get here?” jungkook finally asked. he knew that the other male was waiting for him to ask the big question. he knows several things.

 

“i killed all the people i have dated.” he confessed, his finger repeating the aforementioned action.

 

“isn’t it bad to murder the people you like?” jungkook pondered aloud.

 

“as if i ever had feelings for anyone.” the male let out a scornful laugh.

 

jungkook related to the other male on that point. jungkook didn’t love anyone. love is a useless thing that prevents you from becoming better. love makes you insecure. it was a stupid thing to take seriously. it blinds you from reality because all you can think about is someone. someone who can be lying right behind your back. saying the meaningless ‘i love yous’ but you wouldn’t notice because you’re too lost in love world. they could be saying the same words to another person but this time, they mean it. they’re afraid to hurt your feelings or they want you to find out so you can be damaged. relationships are messed up but it would be hypocritical of jungkook to say that.

 

“moving past that,” the male felt his previous wounds reopening talking about the feeling love and wanted to changed topics. “why do you think you’re going to succeed in escaping? cameras obviously pick up the things you say and the guards are standing near your door. they know that it’ll never happen.”

 

“i am going to. the guards can laugh all they want and so can the inmates. they don’t know what i have in store. the cameras, sure they can listen in on conversations there’s one in every corner of the halls, but that doesn’t mean the person watching is awake. death row is boring.” jungkook responded. “the camera person is only interested when someone escapes or if one of the cellmates have made a mess in the cell and y’know what that means.” he motioned his thumb across his neck implying death. the other male nodded in understanding.

 

“what makes you different than all the other men that had the similar thought? they have died with the same wish of yours.” that was a riveting question the men and guards in the row thought. they leaned forward, expecting silence from the hitman because what did make him different? the men have been in there for decades or years and haven’t seen a man successfully escape without coming back.

 

“those men didn’t have a solid plan. it had no balance. they probably stood outside the prison thinking of what they were going to do. they didn’t think that much because inside of them, they had doubt. doubt that their escape plan would work. they came back here because they went to the same place that they were found in or where they have been. the feds track down every location you have been in the past years. they investigate every one of them and bam! you’re caught red-handed again and are placed back in the same place. the men also could have done the repeating acts that got them in here the first time. it’ll be all over the news. the street or city that it was done in is given out, the police know that you’re near there and another bam! you’re caught. or they could be locked back in here without even seeing the world. they hurt the guards but backup arrives faster than them. hurting one guard and having three more isn’t going to help you at all. well, unless you learned karate or jujutsu then you’ll be able to pull it off. that doesn’t mean that the person watching the cameras can’t see what has been done at the scene. more guards arrive and you’re taken back inside your cell. there’s many possibilities for the men to be caught red-handed. they made their plan with many flaws. it’s hard to prevent failure with so many cracks.” jungkook breathed in and out, the summary he just said wasted a lot of oxygen from his lungs.

 

the other male stared at him. he didn’t know how to react to the words his cellmate has said. the row got even more quiet. the guards whistled and held their guns tighter. if their prisoner knows the failures from the others, what will he pull off that can succeed? they needed to watch their backs.

 

“you’re just going to die like the rest of us!” one of the inmates shouted.

 

“that’s where you’re wrong. unlike you, i’m getting out, one way or another.”

 

_____

 

the other male couldn’t sleep that night. his cellmate’s words repeated and replayed in his mind. he was going to wait for the day that the cellmate makes his promised words come true. there’s a little hope in the male that his cellmate is going to accomplish his objective.

 

the snores coming from the top bunk echoed in the halls. the male laughed to himself.

 

his cellmate is different. he sounded like he was spreading the american dream. he could imagine his cellmate walking up to a podium and encouraging the many people in the crowd to believe in themselves. to not get discouraged because of the negative things others will say. that they should use that and benefit off of it. gives them strength. maybe the negativity helps them find mistakes in their way of being something they want to be. it could be a high school student wanting to get better grades but having doubt because they aren’t seeing a change and they have others that gives them less motivation. they see that their flaw is they are procrastinating doing homework and studying more quizzes and tests. now they know through the wise words of his cellmate that you can become the person you wanted to be if you use your goal right.

 

he stifled his laughter once he imagined his cellmate in a blazer and some ugly khakis.

 

he fell asleep with a smile on his face and his hands intertwined together.

 

_____

 

 

it was odds day today. jungkook guessed he’s still an even after his cellmate was taken to the field with all the other odd numbered inmates. he had quiet private—not really since others are still here—time. he remained in the comfort of his thin blankets and almost empty pillow. with the speech he gave to his cellmate yesterday, he took it to consideration. what if he ended up like the other men that tried to escape this hellhole? he wouldn’t be able to confront his parents and give them the scare they deserve. he wouldn’t be able to prove to the deceased taehyung that he achieved his goal. he can picture taehyung mocking him from the pits of hell. it made him more stressed than he planned.

 

is this more than what he bargained for? yes but he would be given satisfaction once this is all over. he would continue to do his job and create a new one. yunhyeong is not coming back that’s for sure. jungkook didn’t expect for his fearless boss to be so...fearful. yunhyeong was the one that fueled his resentment on his parents by having him work with other hitmen. yunhyeong gave him support in the plan of torturing his parents. let him practice on other people’s families for fun. it wasn’t for work which made jungkook hesitant because he agreed to killing people because it was his job. he does it with a motive. doing it for no reason didn’t suit right. yunhyeong reassured him that it was practice for when he saw his parents. jungkook, being a teenager still, agreed. his boss told him not to feel guilty because there are people who do deserve to die.

 

jungkook removed the group’s ring from his thumb and surveyed it. the date he joined was engrained on it and so was the group’s name. if his cellmate found out about this, he would ask endless questions. he wasn’t going to tell his cellmate that his group is no longer existent because of some asshole, that was his boss’s brother named min yoongi, killed every one of the workers.

 

he gave the wall a punch at the thought of that bastard. he managed to escape the feds and is probably eating a full course meal. yoongi knows he’s locked behind bars in death row. if only that mint-haired male was his cellmate, he would be dead as soon as he stepped foot in the cell.

 

the wall now had a hole in it. jungkook punched in it occasionally after every thought of his plan failing would boil his anger.

 

after he’s done with his parents, he’s going to trace min yoongi, the one that caused him to be here, and end him once and for all.

 

“woah who pissed in your juice.” his cellmate snickered.

 

“yoongi.” jungkook muttered under his breathe. his fist met the walls causing the hole to be even bigger.

 

“hey that’s enough in there!” one of the guards warned.

 

“shut the fuck up!” jungkook snarled. he fist still deep inside the blank grey walls. his knuckles were oozing blood.

 

he cursed, removing the bleeding skin. he climbed down the stairs, holding his hand close to his chest. he admit it hurt but he couldn’t contain himself when the guard’s voice reminded him of the same bastard he was already thinking of.

 

he washed the blood off, hissing at the cold water’s contact to the open wound. he enjoyed the sight of blood but this wasn’t the blood of the victims. it continued to pour out after he clenched his fingers inside his palm.

 

“don’t do that.” his cellmate ordered, taking jungkook’s bleeding knuckle up. “don’t move.” he had white cloth in his hands and wrapped it around jungkook’s hand. the end of the cloth was put inside to prevent it from coming out.

 

“they didn’t give me the clip for obvious reasons so if it falls out just put it back in there.” jungkook stretched out his fingers, feeling better now that his blood isn’t visibly out anymore.

 

“t-thanks.” he stuttered. he didn’t say that word to anybody. it felt weird saying it. he swore, starting from today, that he won’t say it at all.

 

“it’s not like i was going to stand there watching you bleed.” his cellmate rolled his eyes.

 

“sure.” jungkook suspiciously said. they came out of the bathroom and stood in front of one another.

 

“i’m jimin by the way. i didn’t get a chance to introduce myself to you.” it because he was greeted to jungkook choking him. jungkook knew the answer immediately.

 

“well now you did. i’m jungkook.” they shook hands and let go afterwards.

 

“since we have created some sort of bond, mind telling me why you punched the wall?” jimin asked, staring at the large mark.

 

“tryna find a key in there.” he sarcastically said.

 

“ha ha funny.” jimin dryly responded.

 

“i was just having some thoughts that you don’t have to worry your pretty head for.” jungkook smirked after seeing jimin blush.

 

“shut up.” jimin walked away from being next to jungkook and his red face in his pillows.

 

“don’t flatter yourself, i say that line to the victims i’ve taken out.” jungkook proudly stated, going up to his own bunk.

 

“as if you taken out the victims to a date.”

 

“i meant taken out as in ending their lives, jimin.” he chuckled.

 

“oh.”

 

jimin felt even dumber for not remembering that his cellmate is a hitman.

 

he pretended to sleep to hide the embarrassment and the humiliation that would for sure come from jungkook.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Save Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! got filled with homework and schoolwork that i forgot about this story for a bit. i will be back in a week or two so watch out for the update :)

jungkook was counting the days left with the lines of the concrete floor. each crack counted as a day. he only has four days. he ignored jimin's attempts at a conversation. he was losing his mind over this escape. it needed to flow well. he can't risk getting into more trouble than he already was. he hardly ate anymore during lunch hour.

 

jimin wasn't going to lie, he was worried about jungkook's health. he saw jungkook running his hands through his hair and strands of hairs were in there.

 

"eat. i can't stand watching you slowly deteriorate in front of me." he pushed the tray of food in front of the curled up jungkook. the other shook his head violently.

 

"i'm going to force feed you if this doesn't go inside your mouth in the next five seconds." his motherly stare scared jungkook to the core. he was already losing consciousness of his real self and actually listened to jimin's orders. he stuck the fork to the cornbread and chewed until it became slush.

 

jimin felt sympathy for him. he watched jungkook devour what was in the tray. jimin had already ate his own earlier. he didn't eat most of it because the jiggling of food made him unsettled.

 

"mmm...i feel much better." jungkook sighed in content and gave the empty tray to jimin.

 

"you should get some rest, alright? close your eyes and sink into dreamland." he laughed softly. jungkook nodded and turned to face the wall, drifting off to sleep immediately after closing his eyes.

 

jimin gave the guards the tray and the cup. they left to return it to the kitchen.

 

"we're surprised you ain't dead yet." a hoarse voice spoke up. the men in the row agreed in grunts.

 

"was expectin' some sort of action. it got exciting last time." another man said. the others cackled in their deep and high pitched voices.

 

"last time? something happened before i was here?" jimin asked in concern.

 

"it was jeon's first day here. heck, he didn't get to live with his cellmate for even an hour. he killed him. you shoulda seen the aftermath. his face was covered in seokjin's blood. hands and arms stained. he had the look in his eyes. he's insane than most of us. we just in here because of murders. he's a sick bastard." the old man sniggered. "you really don't want to cross his personal space. seokjin really crossed it. all he said was that he looked like he was still in high school and then swoosh! jin had a blade with him and nearly stabbed jeon. jeon has instincts and crushed seokjin's hand. looked pretty bad when he came out in the gurney. was purple and green. anyways, jeon stabbed the side of seokjin's neck several times." the old man finished.

 

jimin didn't know how to react to the story. he asked himself what would have happened if he took one more step inside of jungkook's personal bubble. he really could have died.

 

"we were wondering what was gonna happen after you tried seducing him. he was mad before you even got here. he's always go to the sink and just...stare." the person in front of their cell opened up. "i was taehyung's cellmate, they became close to one another even the distance didn't prevent them. he turned to looking at the water after taehyung was executed. i don't know if that's the reason though but it fit in well." the person's red hair moved along with him. "i'm byun baekhyun." he bowed his head a bit.

 

"he was mad at his," jimin couldn't let the word come out because it wasn't believable that jungkook considered anyone a friend, let alone somebody who was probably in the row for a few days. "friend's execution? how long was this friend here?"

 

"probably around six days? he did some pretty deep shit but jungkook's crimes are worse than taehyung's. i am quite astounded by him still being here. the agents that come and tell the inmates when they're due told him that his time is almost up. that was probably ten days ago. they gave him two weeks. we're all waiting for the day he is given his sentence. he says he has a plan to escape so we want to see if his plan works. i highly doubt it but he believes he'll get out. he didn't bat an eye to the agents when they told him. he acts all mighty but it'll catch up to him." baekhyun lifted his eyebrows momentarily before they dropped back down. jimin stood at the bars silently. he kind of believed with the others with how jungkook will eventually be caught. he can't run away from his crimes forever.

 

even in the after life, the torture jungkook's soul will perish in the fires of hell.

 

"do you plan on escaping?" baekhyun directs his gaze to the smaller. jimin hesitates a bit before shaking his head.

 

he shrugs and offers a smile. "i don't think i belong back out there. i got people who already want me dead and those that want to cause me to go through a slow and painful process." baekhyun nods and leans on his right side against the bars. 

 

"yeah me neither. all of us men and women have done some dark shit. returning to the place where you caused destruction," he whistled, "the people you have damaged will come back and haunt you one way or another. karma as they say. bites you in the butt." he smoothened his curly red hair, placing a foot over the other and arms crossed. "just imagine having a grudge with someone in here and they just suddenly escape from their cell. oh boy, they'll come for you and that's your karma for doing the terrible deeds outside."

 

"you're lucky you're pretty. i don't think you have a lot of enemies. you charm your way out of having the beating." baekhyun scanned jimin's appearance and laughed. "short men can't be trusted."

 

jimin raised an eyebrow at the statement but didn't ask. baekhyun was also short. probably his height.

 

he removed himself from the bars, guessing their conversation was over and kneeled in front of jungkook.

 

he must've been stressed about not having more time than what he thought he had. death row is meant to be mysterious. it isn't until those agents come along and tell you precisely just how much time you really have. that's when the realization settles in your gut. they could wait until the last day and make you filled with panic. some people want to die because they don't care for their lives and liked their life out ruining families of relationships. others prefer being removed from such a filth of a place because they're filled with fear. they regret the decisions and actions they have done and are trying to convince the juries to please think about their decisions twice. the sad excuse of lawyers will pull the "schizophrenia card" and lie to help prevent you from getting the worst sentence. doesn't always work because it's been used several times. the juries just aren't having the same bullshit slide past them.

 

these people that manage to get away from having death row because their lawyers managed to persuade end up at square one. they can't help themselves from going back to the same habits. it's an addiction. it gives them the energy, the sudden rush of adrenaline.

 

you can't guess when someone is a murderer until they have found out. a person can have the nicest childhood and still grow up to be such people. it doesn't matter how or where they grew up. it is their choice to become what they want or desire. such thoughts that infiltrate innocent minds scare them. they shake their heads and pry the thoughts away and continue on with their lives. they decided that they'd rather not insert a knife into the chest of their loved ones or kidnap their lifelong celebrity crushes.

 

people who experienced a tragic childhood learn from their parents,grandparents, foster parents, any sort of relatives or even friends and use it to become better people. using their past as an example of what they don't want their own friends or children to go through. if they didn't like it, why would their children like it? for certain groups, that isn't always the case. these pasts affect them mentally and physically. makes them terrified of opening up in fear of their relatives words becoming true. no one will believe what a kid says. you're too young to be saying such things.

 

"a small smack in their arms isn't them hurting you. it's a lesson." what if it's continuous? the people who hear the kids put them down and make them feel guilty. they blamed their "loved ones" when it was actually punishment. their past causes them to grow insane as they say. they gain the courage to stand up against those that hurt them. sick and tired of being treated the same. why don't you love me?

 

jimin broke free from his daydream after a loud snore escaped jungkook's lips. he grinned and fixed the bangs of his cellmate's. how can someone who kills for fun look soft when they're not on the job?

 

he leaned on jungkook's mattress and continued messing with his hair. he returned to his thoughts.

 

the shock and terror that comes shortly after showing those that hurt you that you can do the similar. you took it too far they say. why didn't you tell anyone?

 

did anyone _listen_?

 

they heard you but they didn't listen. they didn't worry to ask about the bruises, the shakings, fear of letting people go anywhere near you, keeping quiet because you have to always obey.

 

the colors of the bruises stick out. _red_. it's a gorgeous color. catches your attention before any other color. it's brightness lures you in. it's pretty to stare at and you crave to see more. after all, blood does dry. it turns into a habit of wanting to see the bright color.

 

maybe red is such an attractive color because it's to give you comfort. the sky turns a faint red when it's in sunset. it's satisfying to see the shades mixing with one another and fading away into darker ones until it becomes a sky filled with objects we call stars.

 

jimin's mind was going haywire. all this thinking is going to cause him to have a crisis. he doesn't want to be reminded of anything from his past life. he was starting anew. no more feeling pity for yourself because of something you let happen. you're on your own in the life.

 

he twisted strands of hair in his fingers and watched them curl off.

 

this was nice. soothing almost. he still disliked jungkook after what he did on their first meeting. jimin is partially to blame but he won't believe that, not even on his death bed. he likes doing favors in exchange for his own in the end. he didn't have anything on him so his pleasures wouldn't be fulfilled.

 

jimin loved making people suffer. this was the exchange they do. the people don't know it but jimin knows that deep down that those men and women he slept with know they are going to die on the exact day they met jimin.

 

he had charms and he agreed. he used it against strangers and had them under him though they think they're on top. jimin wanted nothing but attention. once he grew bored of the person, they were disposed. sometimes they were one night stands, others were close enough to call relationships. jimin didn't put titles in his little affairs.

 

those that have lasted longer with jimin craved jimin's attention instead. when jimin gets bored of the person, he drifts away from them and doesn't return messages or calls. it was like they had never met nor share any romantic evenings together. jimin returns to them eventually to give them their last night.

 

he wanted to try different options for their deaths. most of them came from poisoned drinks or foods. some simply got their throats slit during their slumber. if the person was kinky, jimin would handcuff them to their bed and break their bones with a hammer he snuck inside his bag. the last part to break was the head which was his favorite. he leaves their place giggling in the middle of night and walking calmly back to his own home. it won't be until weeks that they figure out the person's missing. no one knows who was the last person to see the deceased.

 

he managed to stay out of the feds grasps until he couldn't run anymore. they used one source of evidence which came from his fingerprints being all over one of the dead bodies that they discovered last month. he plead guilty in court because that was his only option, his lawyer said. there was no escaping when there's solid proof of his own fingerprints on the body. he didn't understand why he got placed in death row. they didn't say they found further evidence that he had killed many other people. he would've gotten a ten years sentence minus for good behavior, not the death penalty. he knew his doings and if they know, then he does deserve the death penalty.

 

 

"why are touching my hair?" jungkook swayed his hand to remove jimin's own from where they were at. "were you watching me sleep?" jungkook groaned, raising his head rather quickly from the pillow. he regretted it and laid back down with a huff.

 

jimin shrugged and lifted himself off the floor with the rails of the stairs.

 

"had nothing better to do." he said honestly. jungkook wasn't convinced but let it go. he cracked his neck on both sides and stretched out his legs and arms. each let out a clicking sound. he sighed and turned his head to jimin.

 

"how old are you by the way? you look young." he asked. he adjusted himself until he was satisfied with having his head leaning on his palm. his elbow shook under him because of his head weight and the sheets. he got annoyed and gave up. he sat up properly and slowly went into a hunched position.

 

jimin grabbed onto one of the cell bars and propped his leg on the wall. "i'm twenty-two." he squinted his eyes and looked at jungkook with an eyebrow raised. "and you?" he checked out jungkook's appearance and made a guess to himself. he let out a small laugh and said, "you look kind of young too. fresh out of high school?" jungkook scowled.

 

"why does everyone assume i'm either in high school or out of high school?" he scoffed and crossed his arms. "i'm twenty-four for your information. two years older than you." he simpered, resting his arms on his thighs.

 

"don't get full of yourself just because you're older." jimin rolled his eyes and walked until he was standing in front of jungkook.

 

"get off my bed, you're ruining it." jungkook remained seated and returned to laying down on his cellmate's bed. he shook his bottom, messing up the covers even more.

 

"you said something?" his grin widened once seeing jimin glaring at him. he closed his eyes and relaxed in a bed that wasn't his.

 

few minutes of silence have past which made jungkook open one of his eyes. they widened when jimin was running towards him and jumped vertically on him. jimin's head bumped into the wall.

 

"children." the guard near their cell muttered before walking away to another cell.

 

"aww what the hell man?!”

 

_____

 

jungkook at night repeated the phone numbers and where namjoon would most likely be at. he hoped taehyung was right and didn't just provide him with information he didn't know. he couldn't sleep without reminding himself of the several numbers. he continued until he could say them no longer and his eyes couldn't stay open.

 

today was no different. after many times of saying the countless numbers, he had trouble sleeping. once he sleeps earlier than usual, it's hard for him to get rest. his thoughts were one case. he now had three days until execution day for him. he hasn't came up with a plan that could happen. the basic ones weren't possible in death row. security had been doubled. he couldn't have sex with one of the guards because that's a low point he doesn't want to face. he's also a virgin and he wouldn't give something sort of special to him to someone that means nothing.

 

running away from being handcuffed was dumb. the guards have guns in their belts. in less than a second, they would have him on the floor, soaking in his own blood. jungkook didn't want to die either. he wants a smooth escape. the ceiling would have been a help if they weren't stuck tightly to each other. the walls would just lead him to another cell room. floors weren't an option due to not having materials to dig it up or break them.

 

he shouldn't get hopeless. yunhyeong wouldn't approve. he spent hours and days training jungkook to not let himself be caught. those times would not go to waste. though yunhyeong was a coward in the end, jungkook wasn't going to follow his lead.

 

it was morning by the time he got to the point of getting tired. jimin tried getting him up but jungkook had passed out and it was going to take a lot for him to wake up.

 

today was exercise day for the evens. jungkook had to be up in a few hours to be taken to the yard. jimin tried again but used methods that were shown on television programs.

 

tickling didn't work. scratching neither. whispering in his ear just made him receive a smack on the arm. yelling strained his vocal chords, and lastly shaking him nearly got him to fall off the edge. he got off the stairs and sighed. his cellmate is one heavy sleeper.

 

lunch had came by and jungkook still wouldn't wake up. he stole the older's fruit cup and threw them down the toilet before he could see. he crushed them obviously or else they would get stuck in the pipe.

 

"even inmates, it's yard time. inmates that are not present will be given consequences.

 

jimin cursed under his breath and climbed the stairs to his cellmate's bunk.

 

"jungkook! wake the fuck up!" he hit the older's back repeatedly. jungkook moaned and shifted to face the wall. soft snores escaped past his lips.

 

an idea came into jimin’s head but he didn’t want to get on jungkook’s bad side again. he was only agreeing to waking the older because if he doesn’t get checked off for presence, both of them will receive the punishment. jimin held in his breath and got closer to jungkook. he lifted jungkook’s shirt and reached in to grab the jewelry attached to the strings. in a few moments, a strong grip was on his wrist. jungkook removed jimin’s hand away from the inside of his shirt and stared into his eyes. it was clear as day that jungkook was infuriated. before jungkook could say or do anything to jimin, his name was called.

 

“jeon jungkook. come down. it’s exercise day for you.” he sent a last glare at jimin as he stepped down the stairs. he let the guard handcuff him and lead him to the doors. he followed behind the short line of the other evens.

 

when jungkook’s figure disappeared from sight, jimin finally breathed. he was expecting a punch in the face but was grateful for the guard coming in.

 

who knows what’s bound to happen when jungkook comes back in a few minutes.


	5. Young Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! i almost forgot about yunhyeong’s name 💀 i made it extra long for you guys to enjoy.  
> do you think jimin is a part of pin and is trying to get information about x?

the cell slammed shut and the jangling of keys echoed in the silent row. jungkook's chest rose up and down, opening his eyes to see jimin's fear ones already staring at him.

 

"before you do anything that'll decrease your time even further, i had a reason to do that." jimin had his palms out to let jungkook know he had a point to make. jungkook bit the inside of his cheek and raised an eyebrow.

 

"the guard said there would be consequences if the even inmates didn't get out of their cells by the time they reach them. you weren't waking up and trust me, i used a lot of methods. the guards were coming close to ours and i had no choice but to touch your rings." he slowly brought his hands down onto his lap. "i took a guess that they would wake you up...which it did." jungkook inhaled and exhaled, clicking his tongue afterwards.

 

"next time you do that, i won't go easy on you." he warned and moved to climb up the stairs to his bunk.

 

jimin sighed in relief and laid down on his bed. the shape of jungkook's back was seen through the bottom of his mattress. he must be heavier than he looks.

 

he reached out, his index finger hitting the mattress. when he received no reaction, he dug his finger further into the bed. jungkook squirmed at the poke in the middle of his back. he laid on his side and awaited for another one. if it didn't come than he would agree it came from his imagination. he had a guess on what or who was doing it but doesn't want to presume too quick.

 

jimin covered his mouth to muffle his laughs and used his index and middle finger to stab into the mattress. jungkook yelped at the sudden pokes.

 

"stop i know it's you!" jungkook shouted in the cell. jimin removed his hand and laughed loudly. jungkook held onto the side of the bed to stare down at jimin. he narrowed his eyes at him and flicked him off. he resumed to laying on the bed, being careful to where he was now. he curled further to the wall, a huge spot in the middle.

 

jimin removed his white sock from one of his feet and used his toe to poke somewhere near the lower area of the mattress. jungkook noticed the bump and slammed his palm down. jimin hissed at the hit. it was his turn to raise his middle finger at the older.

 

"fuck you, bastard." jimin spat, huffing as he plopped back down on top of his pillow.

 

"shouldn't have done that, midget."

 

"fuck you you know i can't grow anymore!" jimin angrily said. jungkook smirked and stepped down from the ladder. jimin saw jungkook standing proudly in front of his bed and got up as well. he barely reached jungkook's chest. his smirk slipped into a huge grin and his nose scrunched up a bit.

 

"you're tiny." he mocked, lifting his arm and showing the difference in size. jimin lifted his socked foot and kicked jungkook softly in the stomach. jungkook playfully wrapped his long limbs around himself and pretended jimin hurt him.

 

"ha ha that's what you get bastard." he pointed a finger at jungkook and sat on his bed, crisscrossed.

 

the row silenced except them. when they had noticed the cold feeling among the row, chills ran down their spines. something was off.

 

the guards stood by the door, guns held closely to their chests.

 

everything was the same but something big was to come.

 

"w...why is everyone so quiet?" jimin stood next to jungkook, halfway near the bars of their cell.

 

it seemed like a countdown that never ended. inmates started at ten seconds and when it reached one, they recounted. ten seconds turned to twenty, then thirty.

 

jungkook furrowed his eyebrows and tugged on jimin's arm. he pulled him to hide behind jimin's bunk. he dismissed the confused look that jimin sent him. he lifted a finger to his lips for him to not speak.

 

it was almost like a scene a movie. the scene played in slow motion, the audience sitting on the edge of their seats in anticipation. the popcorn in their hands were scattered on the floor when the part that caught them off guard happened.

 

within a few seconds, gunshots were fired on the other side of the doors. the guards near the area held tightly onto the hand bars of the door to prevent trespassers from entering.

 

the loud cries of pain entered the row and bounced off the wall. the other inmates put themselves somewhere to hide from whoever was on the opposite side. it could be someone looking for them and avenging themselves of their horrendous past. being killed by the hands of people that held grudges on you is something they don't want to come true.

 

the shots stopped momentarily but they resumed when bullets went through the plastic cover on the window. the guards remained in their position and gripped on the hand bar. the people on the other side kicked the door with their strength gathered together and removed the screws that kept the door in place down. the guards had their own guns positioned to take aim but were late when the others had got them first.

 

the group of people were dressed as if they were the fbi. helmets,glasses,masks, heavy outfits, combat boots. the person leading steeped over the collapsed bodies and searched the area for any prison guards. the sirens went off in the row, some inmates began shouting words that made sense to them only.

 

jimin curled further into himself, shivering with anxiety. he didn't want to die this way. not by a group of anonymous people.

 

the leader paused in front of their cell and turned to check for any signs of prisoners in it. the leader signaled with two fingers for someone to come and look inside. the person held the keys that the guards had in their belts and stuck the first key in. lucky for them, it worked. they stuffed the ring of keys into their vest's pocket and felt around the cell. his footsteps got closer to where jimin and jungkook were at.

 

on cue, a shadow towered over them. jungkook on instinct, stuck out his foot and hit him in the shin. the boots were firmer than his footwear and did not damage.

 

"shit." he whispered.

 

the person removed their glasses and pulled their mask down. instead of receiving his death sentence earlier, he got a smile.

 

he blinked and got a better view of who the person was when he took off the helmet.

 

the vibrant grey hair, wide brown eyes, the same smile that fooled him to believe everything he said was true.

 

"bambam?" jungkook got up in a second and was engulfed into a hug by the other. jimin, confused once more, got up too.

 

the leader and the rest removed the articles that hid their face and familiar faces almost brought jungkook to tears.

 

the leader, park chanyeol, ran to jungkook and hugged him with bambam included. chanyeol broke down, rubbing under his eyes quick to avoid showing signs of weakness. after all, if you're a member of x, you can not let anyone see you down or you'll be an embarrassment for the group. everyone trained to let go of that emotion and pay attention to the feeling of revenge.

 

jungkook pulled away and his mouth remained agape. he assumed everyone didn't make it out when yoongi invaded their hideout. if yunhyeong managed to escape through his brother's amount of sympathy left for him, how did members leave? yoongi isn't the type to let anyone out knowing they're part of a group that goes against his own.

 

"h-how did you guys make it out alive? didn't yoongi held you hostage or..." he ran a hand through his hair, thoughts flooding his brain. chanyeol rest a hand on jungkook's shoulder and gripped on it as if he wasn't real.

 

"some of us weren't in the building since we were given orders that day. the others did lose their lives at the hands of yoongi's minions. our building was bombed." jungkook gasped, covering his mouth. "fucking grenades." chanyeol growled, throwing his gun on the floor.

 

another one of the members, park bogum, came forward and said something for only chanyeol to hear. chanyeol nodded and told it to bambam.

 

"we have to go now. news spread to the government. helicopters will be all over the areas so we have to try our best not to get caught." chanyeol went to grab onto jungkook's arm but he pulled away.

 

"i can't just leave witnesses here." jungkook crossed arm. "they'll give the agents our names."

 

"we're already taking care of that. don't worry." chanyeol once again went to hold jungkook but jungkook had already went ahead with jimin, hand in hand. jimin recoiled at the touch and hid his hand behind his back. the other rolled his eyes and followed the suited members.

 

"we can't take him." bogum spoke up, preventing jungkook from exiting through the doors. "he knows about us. we don't know if he's a part of us or not." he cocked his gun and put the front sight where jimin's chest was. jungkook pushed the gun away but bogum put it back.

 

"hey! he's not going to go against us or anything. i'll have an eye on him. if he does anything i'll take him out myself." jungkook reasoned with bogum who hesitated before clicking his tongue and walking away.

 

jungkook shook his head and increased in pace to witness the outside. he pushed past the suited members and opened the doors as wide as they could with his strength. the spring air blew his hair in all directions. butterflies flew from the left to the right. the grass was dry from the lack of care. few patches had life in it, being a vibrant green. he collapsed on the dirt, laughing almost maniacally. he missed the feeling of being face to face with the visual earth. he only got to see it when he had to complete a job. other than that, he was mostly inside, keeping track of how many people he had taken out and counting the money he had earned in the span of twenty-four hours.

 

jimin squatted down beside, grateful to be able to see the sky he feel in love with when he was young. love. his heart felt heavier the more his mind repeated that word.

 

"alright you had your time." chanyeol chuckled. "we have to get you changed to uniforms for them not to suspect us in any shape or form, okay?" jungkook and jimin nodded, now going in the path the truck for them to leave was waiting.

 

jinyoung, a new recruit, handed the two males the uniforms that had name tags. jinyoung is a part of the hacking team. the team gathered the information from the police profiles in california and made copies of the names onto the tags. they had to be careful not to put officers and officials that were in a higher status that worked today as a name. it could get them all death sentences.

 

they changed inside of the truck; jungkook in the front and jimin in the back. the group rearranged the seating, having the duo in the very back of the truck. chanyeol took charge of driving and other members filled the seats. bogum sat in front of jimin still not putting any trust in him.

 

as said before, helicopters swarmed the morning sky, going in a pattern. they'd lower if they think they found a source of life but resume to up. their lights shone through the area that was covered in tall trees. chanyeol managed to stay out of the light by driving slowly away from the prison.

 

a loud sound went off, sending the helicopters in that directions. jungkook and jimin turned back and saw flames and a large cloud of smoke forming where the prison was at.

 

"what did you guys do?" jungkook asked.

 

"we stuck a time bomb on the walls for fifteen minutes." bogum answered hastily.

 

the ride to a new area took longer than a few hours. jimin fell asleep while leaning against the window. jungkook presumed. he couldn't tell by the helmet covering his face.

 

"yunhyeong called us through a payphone and instructed us to go to his house in pamona. no one knows about it, he insured. there's enough room for all of us to fit in and he sends us thousands each week for us to survive." chanyeol informed as he drove in with less acceleration through the street.

 

"he doesn't know when he'll be back. yoongi is keeping him in wisconsin through force. he's stalked by a surveillance camera so he can't do much to contact us. the battery had died the time he called." he shifted the stick to reverse, the truck going inside the garage. "we're hoping to gather enough ammunition to take down pin." chanyeol finally removes the key and steps out. the others copy him and file inside the house.

 

jungkook tried shaking jimin to wake up but the other didn't move. jungkook sighed and had no choice but to carry him. he lowered the seats in front down and dragged jimin until he laid on top of the folded seats. he hooked an arm under jimin's knee and another one behind his neck. jimin didn't weigh a lot which made jungkook's job easier. he kicked the car door closed and entered the house of his boss.

 

the furniture was decent. the first room was the kitchen. the water hanging from the sink dropped and formed another one. the counter was tiled white. the middle beige. the cabinets were a caramel color and the oven was black and grey.

 

jungkook searched around to find somewhere to lay jimin and found the living room.

 

he gently placed him on the pure white couch. his head rested against an animal shaped pillow. it seemed that the corners of the couch had a different animal. going from a simple cat to a tiger. he plopped down on the opposite side of jimin and closed his eyes. the uniforms were uncomfortable and stiff. how did the guards survive their twelve hour shifts in this?

 

he sensed that something slipped through his mind. he scrunched his forehead, trying desperately to remember it. all he thought of was numbers and a location.

 

numbers and a location...

 

his eyes shot open. taehyung's friend! he didn't need him anymore but he would have to tell him that his friend passed away. he didn't have a phone at the moment. he bit the inside of his cheek and called out for bogum.

 

"what do you want now, kid?" bogum, walked in,dressed in casual clothes, groaning. jungkook rolled his eyes at the younger's attitude but chose to ignore it.

 

"are we allowed to have phones? y'know just in case we're in a situation?"

 

bogum nodded. "we have your phone ready for you. we had to make tweaks into it to remove any thing that'll display our location. vpns." he snapped his fingers. "you can ask soyeon since she knows where it's at." he pointed at the sleeping male. "i don't think we should give him one. what if he's with pin?" bogum made a point. jungkook, alert, got up from the comfortable couch. he stared at bogum as if he told him to eat a whole onion.

 

"run a background check on park jimin." he commanded. bogum firmly nods and sprints to the computer labs.

 

he shouldn't gotten buddy-buddy with jimin. he could've been faking who he was. what if he got caught for associating himself with pin? what if he lied about why he got a place in death row? jungkook knew it sounded off that he got that sentence for a few murders. he did do prostitution though.

 

jungkook rubbed his chin, concentrating on the sleeping jimin across from him.

 

"who really are you?" he drew in closer to the point where he sat in front of jimin's face.

 

what if yoongi knew where jungkook was at and used jimin to remove him? fuck.

 

 

 **fuck**.

 

he jumped up, looking through every room to find soyeon. she sat at her desk with a computer close to her. she sensed his presence and asked him what he wanted.

 

“bogum said you had my phone...” he awkwardly said. he never got used to women. he surrounded himself with males and only got familiar with one female but he didn’t see her anywhere.

 

soyeon, keeping her eyes glued on the screen, threw the phone at jungkook’s direction. he caught it with slippery hands. he silently thanked her and walked out of there.

 

he pressed the on button until the screen flashed an apple.

 

he would get a personal insight of who jimin is.

 

______

 

 

“ARGH!” yoongi shouted, throwing his phone on the wooden floors.

 

after coming back from the top to the underground, one of his workers told him that the prison that jungkook was kept in was swarmed by mysterious people.

 

he was sure that he got rid of anyone in connections with group x. his failure of a brother’s group. he hated being related to a burden to the family name. he resorted to being the leader of an illegal group after he failed at being the son their father wanted. yoongi was brought down with him for not teaching and helping him. his father always wanted his sons to compete against each other. yoongi was at the top by more points. yunhyeong didn’t make any attempts to win.

 

he said to yoongi several times that he was going to be the leader of something great. yoongi would laugh at the thought of his brother getting a high position with the lack of education he had.

 

their father removed yunhyeong from college after realizing he was putting no efforts in it. he paid large amounts to persuade the college administration to let him in. yoongi got accepted easily.

 

yunhyeong was unbothered by him being below his brother. he was the older fraternal twin. his father expected more of the eldest.

 

yunhyeong kept himself locked inside of his room. he came out to use the restroom or to eat whatever their stepmother made.

 

the walls were thin and the sounds that left yunhyeong’s room brought chills to their step-mother. she filed a divorce when she got a nightmare from the sounds that she heard. their father was not impressed and barged into yunhyeong’s room when it wasn’t unlocked.

 

their father almost fainted at the sight of the computer screen having a live person having their limbs twisted and pulled off. yoongi caught on to what occurred in that room. he called yunhyeong mentally ill. he enjoyed these things that only insane people would like.

 

“why are worrying about me? i told you i was going to be the leader of something big.” the smirk yunhyeong wore made yoongi sick.

 

that was the first time he discovered his brother ran a page on the dark web. their father allowed it in fear that the media would bombard the face of a company of why one of his sons is being sent off to a camp. he didn’t compare them anymore and focused on making yoongi the next heir to his company.

 

“you don’t wanna watch one of my shows with me?” yunhyeong asked, wickedly grinning from ear to ear. yoongi scowled and sat next to his brother at the dinner table.

 

“didn’t dad tell you not to bring that out here. go watch that disgusting shit in your room.” he bowed his head slightly to thank the chef.

 

“i’m tryna prove to you that i could be better than you.” yunhyeong took a carrot from his own plate and popping it into his mouth. “i got money coming into my account every day. and you? daddy gives you money because you agreed to being the heir to his dumb company.” he scoffed. “thousands of people know who i am and call me the king while you’re here with probably tens of people that know you’re full name.”

 

yoongi had had enough of his brother’s taunts. he slammed the plate on the table, startling the chef. his hand was cut open from the glass of the plate but he didn’t feel it. his anger boiled inside as his brother stared down at him with a proud grin on his face.

 

“thousands.” yunhyeong whispered, moving a hand in the air from one side to the other. he laughed on his way back to his room, leaving behind his lunch.

 

yunhyeong left the torturing side of the web and started another page. he wanted to make himself open to everything and decided that a change was necessary. his page had ‘need a hitman?’ with a picture of his infamous smile. his followers from his torturing days stuck by him on his hitman page. he had requests flooding in the first day. he made an announcement that he will get to everyone but will postpone them for now. he had to find recruits.

 

the more yoongi saw yunhyeong come in with fancier and expensive clothes, the more envious he grew. his father did pay for whatever he needed and he didn’t work at all. he depended too much on his father. just like yunhyeong, it was time for a change.

 

after yunhyeong saved money, he moved out.

 

yoongi did too shortly afterwards.

 

his father stunned that his favorite was leaving his side and begged him to stay. yoongi patted him on the shoulder and asked him to find another heir to the company. he took his father’s card without him noticing and used it to buy a house for himself.

 

it took him a while to access the dark web. he had to turn off a lot of things to keep himself safe and entered anonymously. he had to ask one of the computer students at the campus if they knew how to access it. they hesitated but once yoongi slid in a check for twenty thousand dollars, they helped him out immediately.

 

he searched his brother’s name and found it. yunhyeong was surely getting recognized by people. yoongi didn’t like that idea.

 

he had to be better.

 

he built his own ‘hire a hitman’ sight and slowly built something. it wasn’t as big of a hit as his brother’s but it was eventually getting there. yunhyeong invited him into a chat box at the corner of his laptop.

 

 

‘ _what_ _are_ _you_ _trying_ _to_ _do_ , _min_ _yoongi?_ ’

 

he got his brother angry now. he silently laughed to himself. his brother is too egoistic thinking he is the only one that wins. oh how wrong he is.

 

‘ _you_ _said_ _you_ _were_ _a_ _leader_... _are_ _you_ _sure_?’

 

‘ _because_ _i_ _feel_ _more_ _like_ _one_ _than_ _you_.’

 

both brothers cut ties off with their family and fought against each other to see who can be the best leader.

 

“did you find where they’re at?” he monotonously asked through the phone.

 

“yes mr min, we’re sending the location to your email right now.”

 

the icon popped up and it began. where he would prove to his brother that he will be number one.

 

their building was the same as the rest in the underground. broke down, windows smashed in. that wasn’t where they actually were. it would be too easy to enter and take them down. they hid in the very top floors. each floor had people on watch. strings at the entrance so if someone stepped on them, they’ll be hit with a poisoned arrow directed to the neck.

 

his favorite helper, do kyungsoo told him. he sacrificed his worker to defeat his brother. he knows his brother’s list of people that needed to be removed. kyungsoo’s name was typed into the file.

 

through the openings in the windows, the grenades fit in. it was a sight to see. the building collapsed to the ground, ashes spreading across the neighboring complexes.

 

yunhyeong arrived shortly to the building. yoongi taken aback that his brother wasn’t inside, ordered his minions to bring his brother to him.

 

“i wished you were in there.” yoongi gripped onto yunhyeong’s jaw. “i would have loved to hear your screams of agony. pleading for your life to be spared. too bad you weren’t even here when i threw the grenades. your workers paid the price.” yunhyeong spat on yoongi’s face, wriggling loose from the men’s grasp. yoongi slapped him and kicked him in the stomach.

 

“you better be thankful i haven’t killed you right now.” he lifted his brother’s head with the point of his boot. “you disgust me.” he brought his boot up and swung it across yunhyeong’s face.

 

“buy a ticket in my father’s name to wisconsin or something. i want him far from my business.” he opened his suit’s front pocket and took out a handkerchief, wiping his hand. “go with him and install cameras in the place he’s staying in. i can’t have him doing anything behind my back.” the men bowed and dragged the bleeding yunhyeong away.

 

yoongi signaled for his brother’s cellphone and was given it. just as it was given to him, it rung.

 

‘jeon’

 

“i want you guys to find where the fuck the remaining members of x are at or else you’re all dead. i need them alive in the next sixty hours.” the men and women in the room shuffled but didn’t move.

 

“why are you all just standing there?! i said go look for them!” the workers ran out of the building and started their search.

 

he is going to be number one and to be in first place, he has to make sure no one is in the way.

 

 


	6. Reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright guys, this chapter is a lot. more background information on jimin to get to better look on who jimin really is. also please don’t hate me for what is to happen :). always grateful for you guys so please enjoy this chapter!

the repetition of the robotic voice telling him the number he is attempting to call is temporarily offline. the night came quicker than before and the clock struck twelve.

 

he groans, swiftly sliding the phone underneath the pillow he laid his head on. he didn't know what to do about jimin so he abandoned him on the couch. he didn't seem he would wake up any moment. he needed that feeling of a home's couch. though this wasn't their house. he borrowed clothes from one of the members that fit his size. he wore a simple white pajama set that had pink bunnies drawn all over. if he wasn't cold hearted, he would have danced around in it.

 

"one more try." he murmured to himself, taking out the phone from under the pillow. the line rung four times and on the fifth he met once again with the robotic voice. he let the phone fall flat on his face, not caring about the slap he received. kim taehyung is a deceiver. he hopes that his soul is perishing in flames.

 

his door squeaked open, strands of blond hair peering in. jungkook raised an eyebrow and prayed that it isn't an intruder. that's unlikely since there's members watching through the cameras.

 

"jimin?" he threw off the duvet and assisted the younger on standing as the weight of the gear was pulling him down. he sat him down on the edge of the bed and began removing the suit. he paused, forgetting he didn't have clothes in the room.

 

"i'll be back." he sprinted to minseok's room to steal a pair of night clothes. he sneakily crept back into his room and locked it in case minseok woke up mad.

 

"uhm the bathroom is over there..." he says, handing jimin the sleepwear. the other's hair bounced as he nodded and lazily walked to the bathroom in the room. how did he even know what room he was at?

 

jungkook resumed to typing message after message to this namjoon. they didn't have the delivered sign on the bottom nor read. he either turned off his device or the number doesn't exist. jungkook cursed in his head mentally.

 

 _ah_ _i_ _remembered_ _those_ _numbers_ _for_ _nothing_.

he shook his head at his foolery.

 _i_ _could_ _just_ _meet_ up _with_ _him!_

 

he made facial expressions at the mirror across from him to boost up his self-esteem again. he had the best brain ever.

 

jimin stood by the wall, watching jungkook being the idiot he is. he rolled his eyes and was standing in front of jungkook's view.

 

"take me back to my place today." it wasn't a question, it was a command. jungkook taken back from jimin already asking to leave, laughed at the thought.

 

"sorry but i can't allow that." he scooted until he hit the firm bed stand and lowered himself onto the mattress. he pulled the sheets over him and ignored the glare jimin gave him.

 

"why not? you guys don't get to tell me what to do when i am perfectly fine on being on my own." he scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

he didn't want to stay anymore. he finally didn't live in prison where he was sure was the last place he'll see before he died in it. he had his home in santa monica waiting for him. the payments weren't going to paid by themselves. he also needed to get back to what landed him with his sentence.

 

make people infatuated and by the end of date, rip their hearts apart. **literally**.

 

the beating of the heart's rhythm matched with his. that's the perfect date. his hookups physical heart in his hands made him happy. the inside was prettier than the outside. if he could eat it he would but that's cannibalism. he doesn't bat for that team. he didn't sell them—he kept them. he put stickers on each tub based on the date's name. his favorite is kevin samuels. it's been years since he removed the necessary organ from the person that caused him to be the person he is today.

 

the second is his first sweetheart, yoon jaehyun. he loved the man. though he hated him for the humiliation and embarrassment that burdens him. because of him, he doesn't believe in such thing called love. that type of love that made you feel affection for a human being. he accepted the physical love. where you could feel. touch different people in places that aroused them. getting them off then witnessing their faces of terror of watching themselves getting their chest cavity cut open. the thought of being in such a state as love made him sick to his stomach. you can't trust anybody because in the end, they only want you for your pretty face. the older you get the less attractive you are. they won't be able to stay by your side until your deathbed because you're no longer the person they met when you were young. love is pathetic. useless. pointless. it just causes suffering for both sides.

 

he didn't expect to get caught. they pinpointed missing people onto him after he was found sleeping next to a decapitated corpse at a cheap hotel. he'd only reserved it for fourteen days. the foul scent of the decaying body probably reached out to the outside air. he didn't want to take the parts with him. the person wasn't as special as the others. a cheating wife with three kids back at home. the diamond ring on her finger fell on the floor during their intimate hours. the next morning he found the ring on the ground. he snooped through her purse and found a family photo. she gave up a happy life to someone that could never get that. what a loser.

 

he stayed until the woman's face didn't look like her anymore and more similar to a rotting apple. he kept space between them because the insects disturbed him. he left from time to time to bathe and change at his house then returned to see her limbs.

 

on his last day at the hotel, there were many complaints from the residence of a putrid smell. he wasn't there when they checked. their faces must've been hilarious. he would've laughed his ass off. when he returned they arrested him on the spot. being taken inside the inspecting room, they asked him if he has done any of these acts before. a sly grin made its way and he lied saying no.

 

"this is my first time." he gave the detective a lustful stare. if he was going to be interrogated might as well make it entertaining. "don't you think it's excited seeing hearts beat. they like you." he whispered enough for the person across from him to hear. the man was professional and prevented any temptations. the door was locked making things easier on jimin. "the way the veins trail down. the blood." he let out a breathy moan. the man jumped up in shock and left the room. jimin pouted in his seat not being to catch another person. it usually worked.

 

he went through several interviews and all the answers were lies. his heart rate didn't change. there were no signs that he lied or was nervous. the lie detector tests they used proved him innocent. only he knew that that wasn't true. they gave him a minimum of five years at the sentencing. the husband of the woman was unsatisfied with that and pleaded that he should get the death penalty. jimin didn't seem to look further into the profile of the woman. she ended up being a popular actor. the judge as well didn't mention it. this caused jimin to sweat. how didn't he know? there was nothing to do at that point though, the sentence had already been said. five years were given and few more of probation. he smiled at the crying husband and confused children.

 

 

months into jail they pulled him out. evidence from several witnesses were written that they saw him exiting at clubs and bars with different people. some of the people were regulars and they thought it was unusual for them not to return. then found it skeptical that they were on the missing posters. they easily blamed it on jimin. that was enough proof to finally give him the death penalty. he had been careless. it wasn't ten, twenty, thirty, but up to seventy-nine cases of missing people. jimin recognized all of them. he doesn't forget a face. too many body counts to solely give him a few years. the audience wanted justice for these people. they had families, kids, siblings, lovers to return to.

 

that is how park jimin got his place in death row.

 

they didn't know where the corpses were kept. jimin put that he had one home that was located in lynwood. he, of course, didn't mention he had another home. they searched the house and didn't find anything. up to this day they are trying to lessen his weeks in prison. they want him gone from earth. he isn't human they said.

 

now that he isn't behind steel bars, waiting for them to take him out and sit him on the electric chair, he can go back to his original home. keep his identity on the low and wear more coverage. the older and taller male in front of him is preventing that from happening. nothing will ever happen between them, they both agreed on it on jimin's first day so why keep him? the other members seemed unsure of his stay—might as well let him leave if they don't want him there. that bogum guy mostly didn't want jimin present. he's thankful that before he got shot, jungkook stopped it.

 

 _why_ _am_ _i_ _here?_

 

jungkook moved his bangs to the side and raised an eyebrow at him. "you know me and what i do. my boss says if someone knows who you are don't let them out of your sight. i have to keep you here until well...we dispose you." jungkook smirked. jimin paled in return.

 

 

"you can't do that! i have somewhere to be!" his cheeks flushed red from anger.

 

jungkook shut his eyes close and muted jimin's arguments.

 

"fine then! i'll just leave by myself!" he tried to open the door but couldn't.

 

there was a monitor on the side that shined a blinking light.

 

"didn't i tell you?" jungkook laughed coldly. "when you entered my room, the door automatically locks it until i enter a code to open it. don't even try to insert random numbers," he opened one eye to look at jimin's nervous state. "an alarm will go off if you put the code wrong once." at that, jimin collapsed on to the floor hiding his eyes with his palms.

 

"please...let me go home. i have pets." jimin squeezed a tear out to make jungkook feel sympathy. he should know from previous interactions that jungkook has no remorse for anything.

 

"do you now?" jungkook pushed himself to sit on his bed to share an exchange of looks to the other. "are you sure about that, park jimin?" jungkook changed in a second. it felt...too familiar. he had the same expression he had when jimin touched his rings without him knowing.

 

“i honestly hate liars.” he reached under his pillow and gripped onto the handle of an object. “you think i don’t have members that are fucking good at digging into peoples’ most personal secrets. i’ve seen photos of the inside of your house and there aren’t any signs of life.” jimin stepped back until he hit the grey painted wall. jungkook had the object hidden behind him and hopped off the bed. “i’m tired of letting you off the hook because of how much you beg for your life to be spared.”

 

jimin cowers the closer jungkook got to him. jungkook brought the cold metal object up to his neck.

 

“you know, i don’t just kill people because i feel like it. they have to deserve it. liars such as yourself don’t deserve to be here.” he sunk the knife further down jimin’s sensitive skin and slowly moved it until the edge of the knife met jimin’s adam’s apple.

 

“aren’t you going to ask me to stop and that you are going to repent for your sin?” he forcefully grabbed jimin’s chin, pressing his fingers into his cheeks. “look at me when i’m talking to you.” he ran the knife the previous lane making a deeper wound. jimin scrunched his eyes closed and hissed at the air hitting the cut.

 

“guess i’m not getting anything out of you.” jungkook shoved jimin’s face to the side and stepped away from him. he went to his drawers and dug under the piles of files to get his phone. he dialed the series of numbers and pressed the green button.

 

jimin’s hand went to cover his bleeding neck. he couldn’t leave. insert the code wrong and an alarm would go off. he is going to die if he continued staying here with a bunch of hitmen. there was no escape. his eyes stung, feeling stressed tears ready to pour. he should’ve been left with the other prisoners. dying because of explosives is less painful than being tortured.

 

“bogum, it’s jeon. you were right. he can’t be here anymore.” he sighed.

 

“we’re coming.” bogum hung up and shoved his phone inside his pocket. the members surrounded him waiting for orders. chanyeol swayed in his chair also awaiting for bogum to speak.

 

“jeon called saying that park jimin tried to leave. we need to execute him right now.” bogum and the others gathered equipment.

 

bogum ordered a group to prepare the white room and set everything according to jungkook’s methods that he used when he worked. chanyeol lead them to the lower floor of the house, carrying the weapons and setting them up.

 

bogum took the remaining to jungkook’s room.

 

“j-jungkook...don’t,” jimin coughed, bowing, holding his neck still.

 

“ha ha, who do you think you are to tell me what and what not to do?” he squatted to meet eyes with jimin’s bloodshot ones. jungkook pouted, petting jimin’s cheek. “no more chances for you, park.” on cue, there were two knocks. jungkook smiled, his tongue poking the inside of his left cheek. “it’s the end of your days.”

 

he stood up and input the ten digit code, sticking his thumb into the print reader. the door clicked open letting bogum’s group in.

 

“take him. i don’t want to see him in here anymore.” jungkook walked away from the scene and leaned against the bed frame. jimin shook his head and tossed around in the harsh and rough hands of the members. bogum scoffed at jimin’s resistance and pulled out a medium sized needle from his coat. he tapped the needle before inserting it inside jimin’s arm. he knocked out immediately and was carried out of the room. bogum threw the syringe on the floor, not caring about it being a mess.

 

“i told you jeon. we couldn’t let him in. after looking inside his home, we worried about your safety. you two seemed close—” he was cut off by jungkook’s giggling.

 

“us? close?” he snorted, bending a bit to keep himself steady. “he was just my cell mate. i let him come with us because i was feeling generous. he took advantage of it.” he grew serious, staring at bogum. being the next person to take charge of the group x, bogum avoided eye contact with him. yunhyeong made it clear the day jungkook ranked first place in the most popular hitman, that he is going to give his position to jungkook when he dies. since he isn’t here, jungkook is to take the leadership role. the members are to protect jungkook from harm. they needed their job. the thing they enjoyed most could be taken away from them if jungkook is murdered or locked up and is unable to get out. they risked a lot to getting jungkook out from the prison. they aren’t number one for a reason.

 

chanyeol took charge while they were conspiring ways to get jungkook from being given the death penalty. bogum was the second in charge during the time. he looked up to jungkook a lot and received training personally from him. he wants to be able to assist his elder as much as he possibly can.

 

“don’t be kind anymore, jeon. we hitmen shouldn’t be like that. yunhyeong set rules for us to follow and one of them was to not be careless. what you did yesterday was you not being careful.” bogum sternly said. jungkook got silent and thought about it.

 

“even though you’re younger than me, you’re more wiser.” jungkook’s figure appeared next to bogum unexpectedly. he ruffled the younger’s hair and pinched his cheeks. “i’m glad i taught you.” he lightly slapped bogum’s forehead before leaving his room to go to the white room.

 

bogum followed suit, stumbling on his boots trying to catch up.

 

the elevator’s screen displayed the arrow pointing down and the floor numbers they passed. it stopped on four; its doors opened letting the males exit.

 

they made a sharp turn to the last room in the halls. there was no light shone in that specific area. if anyone from the outside were to come in, they would stop and think there isn’t anything beyond the light. the white room is something strangers that are unfamiliar with the other side of human minds don’t want to witness. their eyes are shielded with their childish persona that doesn’t allow them to picture such profound things.

 

jungkook stepped inside of the room, glancing at the member standing by the doorway. the member bowed and handed him clothes to change in. bogum silently trailed by jungkook side until he closed the white room’s bathroom’s door. he crossed his arms and his lips curled into a cheshire grin when he found jimin tied up with a blood, sweat, and tear induced ropes. the table had several weapons placed around. they had jimin separated from the wooden table by ninety centimeters. his chair creaked the more his body leaned towards the sides.

 

jungkook opened the door and dressed into his regular work clothes. everything was black; his buttoned up shirt, rolled up from the sleeves, his tight jeans hug his waist with a belt that has a cobra in the center, his timberlands that had dried up blood, the mask that covered his mouth and nostrils from scents, and lastly his latex gloves that already stuck on his hands from the sweat produced.

 

bogum put his own mask on with the other members. chanyeol was standing, leaning his arms on the top rail. his mahogany mask matched his messy hair.

 

he noticed jungkook coming to their direction and shook the chair to wake up jimin. jungkook raised a hand to pause chanyeol’s actions. chanyeol stopped immediately and took a step backwards. distance.

 

“jimin needs to be waken up with abrupt pain.” he spoke, members creeping up to surround the table.

 

“bogum,” he signaled his index and middle fingers for the younger to come forward.

 

 

“you can do the honors of using any of the tools on the table to wake up jimin.”


	7. Fake Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!please read the notes!!!  
> this chapter contains rape and graphic descriptions. do not continue reading if you are not comfortable with the subject! if you can’t read, please don’t force yourself to. this chapter is heavy and filled with the background of jimin’s life.  
> again, do not read if you can’t read these type of scenes.  
> as always, i appreciate you guys, enjoy!  
> next update will be in two weeks :)

bogum widened his eyes, shocked that jungkook would even think of him in the first place. his heart rate spiked up. the other members cautiously watched his shuffling from one foot to the other. jungkook waited for bogum to make a move. he took bogum under his care and didn't doubt what bogum can do.

 

"if you don't want to do it i'll just have minseok do it." jungkook bumped shoulders with the younger and placed his hand on minseok's shoulder. "you'll do it right?" he asked, patience within him being slowly drained.

 

"n-no! i'll do it!" bogum shouted. "i will do it." he sighed. jungkook kept his arm around minseok's shoulders, keeping an eye on the younger.

 

bogum, for the first time, was hesitant to inflict pain on someone. he didn't know why he was feeling this way. he did his job as a hitmen without any remorse but how come he can't do it right now? seeing jimin, passed out, tied to a chair, unaware of what is to come made him stop breathing. he swallowed the lump of saliva forming in his mouth. he reached for the mallet on the table and gripped onto the handle. jungkook's gaze had flashed a spark in it—the mallet is a good start.

 

the object has rusted from the corners and the handle bogum held had dried up unknown substances. he exhaled his breath through his mouth and brought the mallet up with both hands to the side of his head. he postured himself like a baseball player. the weight of the object and the sweat that had formed on his hands made it harder for him to keep on going. he counted down until the number ten to swing the mallet to jimin's right shin.

 

in a matter of a few seconds, the mallet made contact with jimin's covered leg. the mallet hit the floor. bogum fell on the dusty floor, shaking, wrapping his arms around his frame. jungkook clicked his tongue and removed his arm from minseok. he picked up the fallen mallet and pointed it behind bogum's head.

 

"you call yourself a hitman?!" jungkook raised his voice to the shivering bogum. jimin had woken up from the hit and hissed when he attempted to move his leg. chanyeol made his way to take off the blindfold jimin wore.

 

jimin blinked the blurriness and managed to see jungkook towering over bogum.

 

"i-i'm sorry jeon but i can't hurt him." bogum cried into his hands. jungkook twitched at the younger's words.

 

"god. you're pathetic." jungkook gestured two fingers for chanyeol to step forward. the member did and stood besides jungkook.

 

"chanyeol, please dispose him. he's not worth being a member of x." jungkook ordered. chanyeol nodded and in a swift motion, pulled out his five sixty eight pellet revolver and aiming it to bogum's nape. he smirked at the tears flowing from bogum's eyes. he pressed his finger on the trigger and letting the bullet go straight through the skin and muscle. bogum's body slid to the ground, his head hitting the floor with a loud thud.

 

chanyeol inserted his revolver into his holder and returned to his spot behind jimin.

 

the pain that struck throughout the area around his shin hurt, making him cuss. he tried to aid it but his hands were bound. the ropes were digging into his body. he couldn't do anything. he had witnessed what they do to people that got in their way. bogum was immediately killed due to not being strong enough to take care of an order. a coward indeed, jimin thought.

 

"put his body in a bag and dump it out in the nearest river." some of the members got to their feet and rushed to zip open a bag. they weren't careful with handling the corpse and threw the body inside of the bag. the zipped it closed and carried out of the room.

 

jungkook resumed to what he wanted to do. he smiled at jimin who gave him a look of hatred in return.

 

he pouted his lip to the facial expression and swung. the mallet back and forth.

 

"why the long face, park? you asked for this the moment you didn't tell the truth." he bent down to get up close to jimin's height in the chair. he titled his head and lifted his hand to caress jimin's cheek.

 

"you're going to look beautiful after i'm done with you." he pinched the soft skin and patted it. he sighed, fixing his mask. he took a large step back and raised the mallet in his hands. the same stance bogum was in previously. jimin shut his eyes and tugged on his bottom lip. his teeth sunk themselves onto his lip, pulling the chapped pieces and ripping them open. his tongue met the taste of metal.

 

jungkook used his strength, swinging to heavy object to the other shin. jimin gasped, a yell escaping. it echoed in the room. jungkook dropped the mallet onto the numb foot and grinned.

 

"save your vocal cords for the ending. this is only the beginning of your torture jimin." jungkook's eyes turned to crescents. "i'm not letting you off that easy." his bangs hiding the deadly stare he gave the male in the chair. jimin panted, whining in pain when he couldn't move anything lower than his waist. his thighs shook but wasn't enough to shake below the knees. he needed to make notice to the people outside. they live in a neighborhood. there's no way that they want hear jimin's screams for help.

 

he kept yelling at the top of his lungs for someone to rescue him. chanyeol snorted in amusement and jungkook cackled to the point a tear of laughter coming out. the other members mocked jimin.

 

"i...i don't understand." jimin's voice cracked.

 

jungkook, still laughing, came to jimin again, and stood next to him.

 

"come on, continue! we will help you!" jungkook and the members repeated the words of 'help me' and save me'. jimin grunted, attempting to take out his arm to strangle jungkook.

 

"what are you waiting for? ask people to come to assist you!" jungkook pulled onto jimin's hair. he brought their faces a few inches away from each other's and slyly smiled.

 

"didn't you know, mr. park?" he began. "mr.boss paid the residence to move out of their homes and bought them new houses in a different city. did you take us as careless people? we're number one for a reason, mr. park! no matter how much you yell and plead, your voice will never be heard. this room is also soundproof. if someone were to break in, they can't hear anything from the opposite side. so please do continue!" jungkook's tug on jimin's hair got harsher by the second. he sworn blood was to come out the male's scalp.

 

jimin whimpered. he has done messed up things but that can't compare to people like jungkook. they were not human. their eyes showed no signs of any emotion. jimin did have emotions. he feels fear which he's going through currently. he feared for his life. he is going to die in the hands of a sociopath.

 

he saw an opening when jungkook's wrist was exposed to the light.

 

jimin twisted his neck and bent it to bite into the flesh. jungkook let go jimin's hair and yelped at the sudden attack. the members were quick to come to jungkook's aid and repeatedly asked if he was okay.

 

jungkook growled when they touched him. they moved away and distanced themselves. the anger seeped out of jungkook's bubble. he pulled his own revolver from the holder and put it up to jimin's forehead.

 

"ha, you really don't want to live." jungkook exasperated. he cocked the gun and already had his finger on the trigger.

 

"i'll meet you in the afterlife, mr. park." jimin shut his eyes close, preparing himself for what was the come. jungkook at last, sent the bullet free from the barrel and let it go straight into jimin's skull.

 

_jimin was finally given freedom._

 

 

_____

 

he didn't have a terrible childhood. he grew up a regular student. his parents were proud of his achievements that he won occasionally. he gained several titles throughout middle school. had a streak of being president in his school for years. he had every right to boast about his grades and accomplishments. his peers showed their jealousy by creating rumors about him but most of them weren't believed in. the students knew that jimin was anything but what they made up. he was a sweetheart.

 

he gave back to the poor and those in need. money he'd find on the floor would be returned to the police station. his mother received compliments on how well she raised him. his father got pats on the back for having such a perfect family.

 

his parents didn't get into arguments. they'd talk about their opinions and thought them out with each other. they always prioritized their child's care first. the best idea was the one that ensures that jimin does not get affected by it.

 

they were very hardworking people too but they managed to have time left to spend with their son. they'd go to the park and push each other on the swings and slides, visit amusement parks when they had enough money. they had their flaws.

 

his mother worked as a waitress at a restaurant and his father was a construction worker. their checks went to his education and the bills. the remaining money was spent to buy jimin the necessities.

 

jimin was raised full of love and warmth.

 

up until his last year in high school. he met someone that he has never seen. he knew everybody that attended, even the freshmen. he wanted to be friends with everyone and be there for them when they needed him.

 

this someone was lean and tall. their glasses hung themselves on the bridge of their nose.

their clothes kept simple. a white button up, a vest that had different lines across it;its overall color being pink. their pants made of black. their shoes messy with a darker shade of white for the shoelaces.

 

they held the cool aura.

 

how did this person slip past him on welcoming day?

 

the teacher had asked if someone could show the person around the school. they were spending their senior year at this school. they found interest in the classes they had. a reasonable point.

 

jimin raised his hand up high that day. the person gave him the most gentlest smile. it did something to jimin. he didn't know what that feeling was but it made him excited.

 

he can't recall the face of the person anymore. he couldn't reach into his memory to form a face. he remembered his name and what he wore the first day. what he enjoyed to eat, watch, draw. the day he showed the person around, he learned more about them.

 

**yoon jaehyun, his first crush and love.**

 

jimin caught himself captivated in his beauty. days passed and jaehyun had gotten fond of jimin. jimin left his group of friends to enjoy his lunch with jaehyun. he started skipping classes to spend more time with jaehyun.

 

rumors were bound to be formed. his loyal friends stuck by him and defended any nasty ideas that were spreading throughout the school.

 

" _i heard that jimin is selling his body to people outside of school."_

 

oh how close they were.

 

jaehyun stuck by jimin and asked him if he was fine everyday. jimin didn't faze when such profound things were made up. why worry about something that you know isn't true?

 

that was the thing jimin loved about jaehyun. he cared.

 

he ignored all the comments and continued on in school. jaehyun begged him to go back to studying and having good grades. so he did. anything jaehyun asked he would do.

 

"what do you want for christmas?"

 

 _your_ _love._

 

he wanted to be jaehyun's and jaehyun to be his. his wish came true on the holiday. underneath the mistletoe was the day jaehyun confessed his undying love for jimin.

 

on december twenty-fifth, they became a couple.

 

news went across the campus that jimin and jaehyun were a thing. the rumors stopped and no one did anything to make jimin's life go wrong. he had an intimidating boyfriend now and nobody wanted to mess with someone as big as jaehyun.

 

jimin showed his aced exams and quizzes to jaehyun instead of parents that had been forgotten. jaehyun gave him kisses and hugs as rewards.

 

jimin wanted more. he heard about what lovers do in their spare time.

 

make love to one another.

 

he wanted his first to be jaehyun. no one else could satisfy him besides his boyfriend. jaehyun was wary about having sex with jimin. they barely started dating. it seemed rushed he said.

 

jimin understood and tried to pretend he was okay with it. jaehyun noticed. he gave in eventually and made a deal.

 

_we'll go on a date then i'll take you to a nice hotel after. from there, we'll make love._

 

jimin agreed as usual. he couldn't wait until sunday. just needed to wait seven days.

 

jaehyun  brought him to his home for the first time on tuesday of that week, to help him with his course that they both took. he met jaehyun's roommate,

 

**kevin samuels.**

 

he was the exact opposite of jaehyun for first impressions. he seemed bubbly but something was off. he shook the thought away and focused on jaehyun. he couldn’t help but squirm under the stares that he received from kevin.

 

jaehyun had to leave the room for a few to make coffee for the three of them.

 

that left jimin alone with kevin.

 

he sat on his boyfriend’s bed, nervousness swallowing him. his panic spiked when kevin came up to him and took a seat next to him on the bed. his hand gripped tightly onto his thigh. jimin pried his hand away and stepped away. jaehyun came back, confused on why jimin was shaking in the corner and kevin being on his bed.

 

he apologized to jimin if kevin took advantage of him. it was sincere to jimin and that was enough. he forgave kevin mentally, not wanting to face him anymore. he didn’t return to the home and they stayed at jimin’s until it reached Sunday.

 

their date went smoothly. a nice walk through the streets and stops to shops jimin wanted to visit. when it reached dawn, they made their drive to the hotel. the receptionist handed jaehyun their room key and send a goodnight their way.

 

jaehyun told jimin to put a cloth around his head to cover his eyes. he said to make the sensation better. jimin went along but the unsettlement resting in his stomach said otherwise.

 

the sound of the door opening and voices mingling with one another startled him. there’s someone else here. he attempted to take off the cloth but jaehyun told him to not. his mouth quivered in fear. jaehyun’s soft tone was gone.

 

“jimin, no matter what, don’t take off the blindfold or else i’m going to have to punish you, okay?” jaehyun ran his hand through jimin’s brown hair. jimin hesitated in nodding. jaehyun planted a kiss to the top of his head to calm him. it made it worse.

 

the next moments were to leave an emotional scar on him.

 

rough hands rubbing up and down his body. the callous hands tugged his clothes off and throwing them to the floor. he realized that this was not jaehyun. he lifted up the cloth and my eyes with lustful ones. kevin’s.

 

jaehyun sat on the hotel’s chair, typing something in his cellular device. he paid no mind to jimin’s look of hurt. betrayal.

 

he tried to fight off kevin but was too weak to do much. he didn’t have enough energy to continue defending himself and let himself be used. jaehyun left every now and then to make important calls.

 

the lips that sucked and tongue that licked stripes down his neck. the lack of preparation and the sloppy thrusts. the bed stained with a pool of jimin’s blood. the grunts, groans, and moans that filled the room. the choked sobs that were barely audible. the pleas to stop weren’t heard. the bruises that were marked on his arms and legs visible. the ripped packages of condom wraps scattered on the hotel floor. jaehyun’s serious voice coming in every often.

 

it didn’t feel real. jaehyun did not care for him at all. he never did. he had this planned since the beginning. he just needed a victim for his trap. he easily fell for his tricks. how foolish he was to believe that he someone could love him. all he did in his life was brag and be a show-off as they said.

 

his numb, naked body laid on the rumpled bed. he watched the clock on the provided table tick. it has been an hour since they arrived. an hour that he was finished being used on.

 

kevin tightened his grip on his knees that rested on top of shoulders and came inside of the condom. he groaned out jimin’s name. he threw away the semen-filled condom to the floor and kissed jimin on the mouth. when he realized jimin wasn’t responding he gave him a hard slap across the face. jimin broke down again and pushed kevin away from him. he felt disgusting. he couldn’t bare lay in the bed or be anywhere near the hotel.

 

kevin took out from his pants in his hand a wallet and threw several bills to jaehyun.

 

he remembered the rumor they made up for him.

 

_how humorous._

 

kevin disappeared from view, jaehyun staring into jimin’s soul. jimin wanted to yell and curse out jaehyun for doing this to him. he couldn’t. he had strained his voice. all he could do was cry.

 

jaehyun didn’t bother asking if he was okay and just told him that he can’t leave the hotel until he says. jimin refused, wanting to go back. he tried getting to his clothes but the pain prevented him. jaehyun laughed at the weak status of jimin. he used this time to have his own fun with jimin. he was much worse than kevin. soon more blood poured out and onto the hotel sheets.

 

he had no tears remaining. he stared at the ceiling wondering why? why him? no one deserved to go through such a traumatizing event. not even those that had held envy for him. he doesn’t wish this upon any human. he asked himself what would have changed if he didn’t fall for jaehyun’s charms, for his false love you’s. he passed out from exhaustion and didn’t wake up until the next day.

 

the next day he woke up to fastening thrusts in and out of his bottom. he winced at the pace of whoever was using him. he croaked out a stop to the stranger.

 

this happened every morning and night. there would be new clients of jaehyun’s that would get out their frustration and horniness on jimin. while jimin sobbed and wailed throughout the non-consented sessions, jaehyun counted money he made. there would be up to ten men per day. jimin was too numb and empty inside to cry anymore and didn’t make any noise except sounds of pain. he didn’t know how much time has passed. weeks? maybe months?

 

he lost track. he knew that there was no escaping this torture.

 

there was slight hope within him that he will be able to escape to freedom. he didn’t want to suffer anymore. didn’t want to cry for someone who did not worry about him.

 

jaehyun had went out to buy food for himself and that meant any client can come in any second. jimin pushed himself off from the dirty sheets. his muscles were sore. every move he made stung. he found his clothes on the floor and slowly picked them up. he wore them and tied his shoes with precaution. he didn’t want to hurt himself more than he already was. jaehyun’s phone caught jimin’s eye. he turned it on to check to date. he let out a hoarse cry. it has been a month and two weeks. he dropped the phone on the bed and walked as fast as he could to the elevator. he pressed the bottom floor button and leaned against the rails to hold himself from falling.

 

his stomach rumbled in need of hunger. jaehyun gave him a small portion of his food to jimin because he had to have jimin to be alive to make his money. it sickened jimin. how could he love a pervert and a lowlife? he couldn’t wait until he got back to his home and report this to the police. knowing someone like jaehyun is let out into the world is something he can’t accept.

 

he walked up to the receptionist and asked if he could make a call. the female allowed it and he finally could hear his family’s voice again. he dialed his mom’s number and his heart skipped in slight happiness when he heard his mom’s soft hello.

 

he cried during the call to his mother and told her where he was at. he had back the telephone to the female and gave her a huge thank you. his smile turned to a straight line when he noticed jaehyun coming out of his vehicle. he shook on spot. he can’t go back. oh no.

 

the receptionist pulled him inside her cubicle and had him duck below the counter. she knew something was wrong. jimin stopped shivering when the elevator made its closing sound. he got up from under the counter, careful to not strain himself. the female bid him farewell when his mother came in cradling him in her arms.

 

he was at home.

 

_freedom is here._

 

he explained to his parents at home and they were shocked that such things happened to their son. they immediately reported jaehyun to the cops and he had to go in to describe how he looked like. at that time he remembered every detail on jaehyun’s face.

 

the police said that they will keep them updated.

 

jimin’s parents let their son have time alone because they did not want to overwhelm him. he needed a lot of rest and therapy.

 

jimin found himself anxious. he checked every corner in his room for cameras or jaehyun. he grew paranoid as days passed. his therapist consoled him and attempted to get anything from him. nothing. he couldn’t once again.

 

his body rejected food. he’d shake his head violently when given food or he’d throw it up on spot. the flashes of the cursed memories haunted him. he couldn’t close his eyes in fear that the images would appear again. he’d stay in the shower for hours, the hot water not being enough to rub off the impurity.

 

his mom begged him to take a stroll outside to calm down. nature is peaceful, she said. he wore extra clothes underneath and had a pocketknife in his sweater’s front pocket.

 

his feet stopped at the sound of familiar laughing. he trembled, sweat increasing. he looked up and the person that ruined his life was right in front of him. having a chat with a boy. his new victim. the boy sparkled with interest. jimin gagged and went to the bushes to throw up fluids he took during the day.

 

jimin followed them from a distance until jaehyun wished the boy a goodnight. jimin stepped out from the bricked wall and had switched open his pocketknife. no more visions of him.

 

on march ninth, he committed murder.

 

the adrenaline rushed in. his dark laughs filling the night air. he shoved his hands in the insides of jaehyun’s stomach. he grabbed a brick that had loosened from a nearby home and used it to break the ribs around his lungs and heart. he giggled as he squished the heart. it squirted the red liquid he familiarized himself with. he used the knife the cut out and pulled it out from its place. he removed his sweater and zipped down the second sweater he had on by a few. he inserted the slippery organ inside of his sweater and zipped it closed. he checked his surroundings, making sure there were no surveillance cameras in the street. he stepped over the body and walked as if nothing had happened.

 

he stole his mom’s precious glass jars and put ice in it to keep the heart preserved. he closed the lid and had it stocked away behind his book collection. he went to the back of his house and burned the clothes he wore. he used a fire extinguisher to stop the fire from trailing and discarded the remains to their garden’s maneuver.

 

the next day, he was more enthusiastic and ate the food given. his parents were surprised at how quick he changed from not being able to take in food to enjoying a plate of it. the therapist told his parents they were seeing progress with jimin and were letting him off in a week.

 

they didn’t know what he does in the dark.

 

he got himself in a groups of people with bad reputations. he stole more jars from his mom who was clueless. he filled his closet with different people’s organ. each day he’d buy ice to switch out the melted ones. he did it when his parents weren’t home or were asleep. he got the groups he met up with if they could search for a special someone.

 

he wanted kevin samuels heart.

 

he didn’t get any details on how the search is going and got impatient. one of the crew members gave him a stack of papers that had kevin’s full name, age, and location. the men in return asked for a few of those hearts he had stored. he gave them what they asked for and went on to go find kevin at his home.

 

he had a backpack with weapons. he had glasses that blocked people from looking at his eyes and a mask.

 

he knocked on the door to a fairly nice house. anger fueled in him at the smug expression on kevin’s face. he didn’t waste any time in trapping him on the ground snapping his neck. the click from it gave him pleasure. he used every object he had in his bag on the male. opening him up was the most satisfying thing he has witnessed besides jaehyun’s. his heart pumped blood in a slow pace.

 

_look at you. you died._

 

he cackled at the thought. he put the heart into a jar of ice and closed it shut. he blew a kiss at the body and took his leave. he threw his gloves into the stream of rain water.

 

he held the jar in his hand and stared up to the grey sky. the clouds swiftly going to across.

 

he smiled.

 

he got the freedom his mind desired the most.


	8. Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i would update in two weeks but early update in honor of boy with luv hitting 100 million views :) love and appreciate you guys with all my heart, enjoy! update is to be announced or i will surprise you 👀

drips of a substance trailed to the shell of his ear. it tickled momentarily. it felt comforting. made him feel as if he is alive on earth. he shouldn't be able to sense this if he's deceased. a hand pushed him gently back onto a comfortable mattress. his body imprinting into the cushion. he's confused. is this the afterlife everyone was scared to think about. the dark abyss that had come up in their minds. nothing happens once your dead. everything is black. you won't be able to witness the source of light that kept the ground dry from the tears of god. it fills you with a level of high anxiety at the thought. you were just a brain and flesh. nothing more and nothing less.

 

he can't see anything. is it true? you can't use your imagination to picture your precious life. he could but all he received are scenes from his last moments on earth. the revolver pointed at his skull. its bullet piercing itself onto his frontal lobe.

 

"bring more warm water and towels." he barely could make out what was being said. the water clogging his hearing. it made the whispering voices deeper. none of them familiar to him. angels? he hoped. he can't think of such things for he had made sins that the big man he believed in had rebuked. he wouldn't want his creation that destructed the tree he planted. these were demons. those creatures that his mother told him to not follow. they'll tempt you into choosing wrong and going away from your conscious. he wished he'd obeyed his parents. he's impure.

 

sloshing near him and fast pouring of waters into a bowl sent shivers. the towel that had been placed on his forehead changed into a new one.

 

"alert me when he wakes up. i'm going to get medicine."

 

"be careful, boss. we can't have you getting caught again." the door clicked closed.

 

_boss?_

 

"boss missed a mission today to take care of you. he doesn't really do this. last time he showed any signs of sympathy was when sehun fell ill." his hair that stuck to his face were pulled to the sides. "i'm only doing this because boss would've want me to." the deep voice came closer to him. the towel was lifted from his forehead and a hand replaced it. "you seem to be doing fine. boss did a good job in providing medicines and what-not." the towel went back to where it originally was, in the bowl of how cold water. "i know you're awake and listening."

 

jimin peeked an eye open and bogum is the first he sees. the male wore regular clothes; a black v-neck tee, grey sweatpants, and his hair in a short bun.

 

oh goodness, he is in the afterlife.

 

"a-aren't you dead?" jimin reached to touch bogum but the younger slapped his hand away.

 

"what are you on about? if i was dead i wouldn't be taking care of you." he rolled his eyes. he assisted in lifting jimin into a seated position. jimin winced as his head pounded. bogum passed him a pill and a glass of water.

 

"take it. he'll be back in a while." he removed his phone from his left thigh and typed out his password that only the members know. all of them had to have the same coding except boss which was yunhyeong but jungkook was also an exception. the both of them shared passwords.

 

"who'll be back?" jimin asked after taking large gulps of the room temperature water. he seriously still presumes he's dead. there's no way that any of the previous events did not happen. they felt real and looked real. he can picture everything and can describe the painful details of it.

 

"you already know who i'm talking about." bogum responded in annoyance. he put the cellular device on his ear and waited until the person answered.

 

"jeon, he has woken up. what do you want me to do?" bogum glanced at a shocked jimin and scoffed at the evident cluelessness.

 

"tell him to take a shower but warm alright? i'll be coming in a few minutes. something has happened in hawthorne with moonbyul." bogum hummed. "keep an eye on him."

 

"okay, sir." he tapped the red button and slid his phone onto the provided table in front of him.

 

"you're really serious that we aren't dead?" jimin whispered. bogum grunted and left the room, patience draining.

 

"boss said to take a shower so by the time he gets here you'll have your medications." bogum shouted before returning and shutting the door closed.

 

jimin, still conflicted, stepped down from the bed and made his way around the large space and into the bathroom.

 

there were two sinks. one on each side. the counter was marble similar to the kitchen's. there were provided towels hanging on the screwed hooks on the walls. they were arranged by size. the toilet had a navy fur cover and above it was a rack. it had three levels; the first having towelettes and flower scented sprays, second including extra toilet paper, the last one had basic toiletries in plastic see-through bags. inside of them held bottles of shampoo and conditioner, bar of soap, and a sponge to scrub. on the second bag besides the first held brushes of all sorts plus gel. third had perfume, cologne, and deodorant.

 

they prepare these in every bathroom? damn they must be living the dream here.

 

he opened the curtain designed with blue birds and words of wisdom and grabbed onto the handle of the glass windows, sliding it to the opposite side. he leaned down to turn the knob to the middle of the red line.

 

he stripped himself off of the clothes that they changed while he was passed out. he brought in the bag filled with hair products and spent forty-five minutes under the steaming water and lathered soap.

 

once he had stepped out of the bathroom, jungkook sitting with his leg over the other, thumbs typing a long paragraph, and his eyebrows drawn in together as he concentrated on the bright screen. a deep cut starting from the corner of his eye until his cheek, a bruise forming on the top right of his forehead tattered his skin.

 

"woah, what happened to you?" jimin winced, picturing jungkook getting jumped on by men twice his size. he was well built if he was being honest. his black t-shirt showing his muscular arms and his ripped jeans revealing his toned thighs. too bad he said no when they first met. he would've loved to get a taste on how he would be in bed.

 

"huh? oh this?" jungkook pointed at the scar. "when i was getting your medicine, these men were following me to my car. i know they were but i wanted to act as if i didn't. i didn't expect for them to pull out pocket knives. one of them got a chance to cut my right across my cheek. another wanted to hit me on the nose but i bent down on time and he instead punched me on the forehead. they got scared when i pulled out my trusty revolver." jimin froze at the mention of the object. what if he is dead? what if-

 

"bogum told me you thought you were in the afterlife." he looked away from his screen and had concern written on his face. something that shocked jimin. "did something happened while you were asleep?"

 

"ha ha ha. nothing for you to concern yourself with." jimin faked a laugh and slapped a hand behind his neck, rubbing it slightly. he intertwined his fingers with one another, regret bubbling up inside when he opened his mouth,

 

"do you happen to have a white room here?"

 

he was busy staring at the ground that he missed the tensed up jungkook. he pressed the button on the right to turn off his cellular device and stepped down from the bed, pulling the sheets with him.

 

he crept up until he stopped right in front of jimin.

 

"how do you know that?" jimin took a step back from where he stood, distancing himself. jungkook wasn't angry that he discovered it, he was just curious.

 

jimin sighed, finally giving in. "i had a nightmare...and you were in it." before the other could speak, he continued. "you got mad at me for asking, more like demanding you to take me to my home. you ordered bogum and the others to put me in the white room. i-it all felt real. y-you let bogum make the first move into the torture but he couldn't do it anymore. you were pissed and told chanyeol to kill bogum on the spot." jimin trembled at the memory of the bloodshed. he shouldn't be this afraid of something that wasn't real. he was showing his vulnerability to someone that he didn't fully trust or didn't know to the point to say that he's familiar with him. jungkook reached out to touch jimin's arm but jimin flinched.

 

"i bit you because of how evil you were. you didn't hesitate to shoot me and your last words to me were, 'i'll meet you in the afterlife'." he hugged himself and looked up to jungkook. "that's why i thought i was dead the moment i woke up. seeing bogum made me think it was true." jungkook was left speechless.

 

"i still can't believe that none of that wasn't real. that it was just a nightmare." he confessed, calming himself momentarily.

 

"now that you mention it; you were crying a lot and kept whispering stop. i couldn't get you to wake up and had to ask the others for help. it seemed as if you were stuck in that nightmare. you fell to the floor but nothing happened. you were curling yourself into a ball and hiding your face." jungkook added. he sensed the uncomforted stance jimin was in and retreated to balancing his arm on the wall and the other on his hip.

 

"i have brought up during our time in prison that i do not hurt anybody unless they deserve it." he smiled, his front teeth sinking on his bottom lip. "don't worry it was just a nightmare. i can act like how you described if you do something stupid." his eyes darkened and his smile vanishes within a second. jimin paled at the feeling of the truth behind his words.

 

"i'm telling you this right now, mr. park." jimin gaped at the title he was addressed as. "don't even try to do what you dreamt. asking for us to take you back to your home should be out of your list of questions. the answer is no. leaving the house is also a no. we do not know who you are. we will have to keep you under supervision of the members while bogum, chanyeol, and i are on duty. it'll stay that way until we figure out which park jimin you are because there are several men and women that share the same name." jimin tried forming a sentence but it came out as stutters.

 

jungkook smirked. "if we discover something that we don't like," he hooked his thumbs onto the waistbands and brought his left foot forward and the other following along. he stopped half of the way to lean against the bed, his arms crossed on top of his chest. "we choose what method to go with." it was like he was mocking jimin. he pretended to be worried about jimin suffering in his sleep. jimin felt fooled on.

 

he clicked his tongue and got up closer to jungkook. "what would happen if i managed to escape from here?" it was his turn to smirk at the scowl playing on jungkook's lips. it went away when an idea entered his mind. he grinned and lifted a finger to poke jimin's nose.

 

"silly. we put a tracker on you the moment you stepped inside the home. you can search for it but you'll never find it." he wiggled his eyebrows. he found boredom soon after and went out of his room. jimin followed behind him, retaliating about how they invaded his personal space by putting a tracking device somewhere on his body.

 

jungkook was having the best laugh in a while tricking jimin.

 

bogum sat at the kitchen table with a soup in a bowl decorated with a navy stripe around the top. the steam mixed with his own breath blowing on the fluids on the spoon. jungkook pulled a seat out for himself, putting his right ankle on his left knee. he pat the table for jimin to sit next to him. said male rolled his eyes and plopped down.

 

bogum slurped on his spoon and licked to get the remaining seasoning left on the utensil. he had another bowl of hot soup next to his and he pushed forward the bowl towards jimin. his stomach rumbles upon seeing the pieces of chopped chicken and spaghetti noodles.

 

"eat before i do." jungkook gave him the stare telling him he was being serious. jimin mixed his soup around and took a dip into it and stuffed it in his mouth.

 

 _heavenly_.

 

"i know." bogum puffed out his chest. "i'm a good chef." jimin giggled.

 

"sure you are. like last time when you cooked the ramen with the bag." jungkook deadpanned, killing bogum's egoism.

 

"t-that was a year ago i thought we forgot about that." bogum had red creeping up on his cheeks, losing appetite at the memory of him eating the seasoning with the packet. he got up from his chair and took his unfinished soup to the sink. he sent jungkook a glare before going to complain to jinyoung about how terrible jungkook is.

 

jimin tapped the table with his index finger, resting his chin on his knuckles. "this isn't really how i'd expect you to be." he caught jungkook's attention when he raised his eyebrow at him.

 

"what do you mean by that?" jungkook copied jimin's pose. he stretched the fresh cut open, slightly hissing at the feeling of the air going inside of it.

 

"i mean," he smiled, his crystalline teeth flashing. "you're supposed to be like those stereotypical hitmen. those that act coldly to people and don't look like a soft cinnamon bun." he cooed. jungkook's arm twitched at being compared to a dessert. "i would've expected you to have at least one piercing and tattoos but you're as plain as vanilla." jungkook poked his cheek with his tongue.

 

 _it was just an excuse to see the rest._

 

"i have piercings but they aren't on my face." jimin's eyebrows rose at that. "i do have tattoos but again; they aren't shown." he reached over to grab an apple from the rack of fruits, taking a bite into it, its juice dribbling on his chin. jimin bit his lip imagining the different types of designs covering most of his skin. he should've said yes. he turned his hands into fists, holding in the wave of pleasure threatening to fill his system.

 

"if you want i can show you." jungkook suggested, containing a huge smirk from slipping. "we used to brag about who can tolerate the most pain. everyone has the same or somewhat similar tattoo. piercing gave me a maximum of twenty points." he winked. "they couldn't believe that i would get them there." jimin nodded his head like a child. he blamed it on his horniness. it's been a while since the last time he had gotten laid.

 

jungkook looked around for anyone that might walk in. he rolled up his shirt and exposed his left side. jimin got a glimpse of the thing he was curious to know if jungkook had any. he really does work hard to maintain his figure.

 

the tattoo took a large portion of his sides. it was a dragon in the color yellow and green. its eyes were a crimson red. its mouth hung open, teeth visible and tongue poking out. its nose was curved and a cloud of white and grey smoked came out of it. its body shaped into a transverse wave. the tail ended below his underwear waistband.

 

jungkook let go of the material and went to lift up the other side.

 

it had traditional chinese that jimin obviously did not understand one bit. its font was bold, the black ink was almost mesmerizing.

 

"it translates to remember." he answered. "oh and for the piercing." jimin swear he felt himself swooning over the sculpted humps of muscles that were revealed to him. jungkook raised his shirt up to his chest.

 

"y-you pierced your nipples?" jimin stuttered, close to laughing and being genuinely shocked. he winced picturing how it must've been to go through the pain of having a needle go through there.

 

jungkook grinned, fixing his shirt to how it was before. "too be honest it didn't hurt." jimin's mouth swung open.

 

"how?! i can't even have needles anywhere near me!" jimin shivered. he despised needles. watching his own blood trickle down inside a tube.

 

"that's a you problem." jungkook replied, finishing his fruit and tossing it inside the bin. jimin had been done with his food a while ago. he squinted his eyes at jungkook's response but nonetheless, grunted in his seat.

 

 _a nice body but a terrible personality_.

 

"you do look like someone who is a murderer." jungkook said. his hand picked up an envelope, that was left next to the rack of fruit, with his name on it. he inserted his finger into an opening and slid it across, ripping the envelope open. it had three pages of paper folded to fit into the limited space. the pages were luckily stapled. he flipped through them, eyes scanning the information typed in it. he folded it back to its original form and crossed his arms on his lap, the papers swinging in his hand. “if i was someone you hooked up with, i would’ve never guessed you were a killer for hearts.”

 

jimin stopped tilting himself back against the chair and abruptly got up from the chair.

 

“how did you discover that!? i didn’t even mention that at all!” jungkook shook the papers in his hand for jimin to see where he got his evidence from. he tried prying the papers away from jungkook’s hand but the older had a firm grip on it.

 

“solar must’ve left this for me earlier. this is the police records of all your crimes.” jimin pounced onto jungkook’s lap, tugging onto the papers. jungkook wrapped his arms around jimin’s waist, picking him up and putting him on top of the table. he wore a scowl at jimin’s behavior. “you didn’t even let me finish.” he grabbed jimin’s chin between his palms, squishing his cheeks at the same time.

 

“you committed the acts of burglary, arson, sexual assault, harassment, murder of all degrees and prostitution.” jimin swung his fist to hit jungkook but he dodged.

 

he didn’t like having others know what he did within his years. it bothered him that the police had files of the complaints and the reports of every act he has done, it infuriated him that jungkook and his members gotten their hands on his personal file.

 

jungkook turned to the second page of the given papers, causing jimin to step on top of the chair and leap forward onto jungkook. his weight pulling jungkook down to the hard floor with him on top of him.

 

** a storm was sure to come. **


	9. House of Cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise update :) told y’all i was gonna make it a surprise!  
> i wanted to make it e x t r a special.  
> perhaps you guys will get a glimpse at a submissive jungkook 👀  
> also namjoon appears!?! w h a t?!?  
> next update will be another surprise hAhhhaahA  
> love you guys so much and as always i am always thankful for y’all, please enjoy!  
> (this chapter is inspired by ‘bad guy’ by Billie eilish)

jungkook's head hit the ground with a loud thud, alarming the others in the home. jimin held jungkook's wrists over his head. jungkook tried unraveling the grip but surprisingly, jimin had strength. jimin had smaller hands than jungkook so holding both of his wrists in one hand wasn't possible. he needed those stacks of papers.

 

"what do you think you're doing, park?" jungkook strained, attempting to pull his wrists away. the weight of jimin on his hips began to ache. he had gotten a bruise there and putting pressure in it hurt it even more.

 

jimin's eyes never left the crumpled papers. jungkook managed to keep it tightly secured in his palm. he didn't have any further actions to do. he didn't think this through. if he continued to stall, jungkook will have the upper hand. he couldn't let himself get manhandled by him anymore. he sunk lower that he had his bottom on top of jungkook's thighs. he brought jungkook's hands down until they were near his face. he didn't know if jungkook had a weakness but right now, all he cared about was those papers.

 

he got closer to jungkook'sneck and opened his mouth to sink his teeth into the exposed skin. jungkook inhaled at the feeling. jungkook involuntarily let go of the papers and put his defense down. jimin bit again in a different spot. jungkook whimpered under him. his body getting hot and bothered. jimin finally got what he wanted and reached to take the papers that were dropped onto the floor.

 

with his wrists free, he wrapped his arms around jimin's waist, hiding his embarrassment on jimin's loose shirt. jimin was taken back and gasped when wetness seeped through the fabric. he shook the stapled sheets in his hand.

 

_jungkook was licking him._

 

"j-jungkook!" jimin tried taking jungkook's arms away from his waist but jungkook tightened his arms.

 

_jungkook was vulnerable._

 

"do that again..." jungkook ran his tongue across jimin's chest. jimin bit his lip, tempted to release a moan.

 

"w-what are you talking a-about?" he nervously stuttered. jungkook moved from jimin's chest and his eyes heavily drenched in lust. he grabbed the papers and toss them to the side. jimin was about to retaliate but jungkook took his hand with care and put his fingers inside his mouth.

 

"bite me again." he said softly, sucking slowly on jimin's fingers. jimin had no idea what to do. literally. he'd never pictured seeing jungkook being a mess.

 

"no, jungkook go back to your heartless self." he retracted his hand from jungkook's hold. jungkook whined at being told no.

 

_what the fuck?_

 

jungkook pushed jimin off of his lightly, and got up from the floor. he bent down to grab the papers and looked at them. jimin as well, stood up and warily stepped next to jungkook.

 

jungkook slammed the papers on the table, his shaking hands gripping on the table sides. he's mad at himself. he hasn't been this way since his days with sehun.

 

he admitted to sehun when they were 'dating' that he was into being hurt physically during sexual intercourse. he awaited for sehun to end things with him because not a lot of people have that same feeling of getting aroused at the thought of being in pain. it's a rush of excitement. he remembered the day where he had told sehun that he was indeed into those type of things. sehun gave him a sweet smile that reassured him. sehun wasn't into that but he wanted to make jungkook comfortable in the 'relationship' and gave it a shot.

 

everyone had expected jungkook to be the top during intercourse but obviously they assumed. they made fun of him for being the bottom. he gave off the aura of dominance. he knew of that but when it came to being inflicted pain, he loses that dominant charm and becomes submissive. that was the reason why he didn't meet up with people to waste a night in the sheets. they would want him to be the one leading. he isn't used to that. the thought of having sex left him after sehun passed away.

 

suddenly, he wanted to give himself to jimin. he shook his head, disappointed in himself. the lust vanished and he replaced it with coldness. the way jimin wanted him to be.

 

"boss, are you okay?" bogum came in, nearly slipping on the floor. he had a towel wrapped around his chest and a towel neatly twirled on his head.

 

bogum glanced between jungkook and jimin. several questions bubbling within him.

 

"i heard a sound while in the shower and i hurried to check what it was." jungkook waved a hand at bogum.

 

"i'm fine i just fell on accident." he tiredly responded. he needed to get his mind drifted to somewhere else.

 

"boss-" "give me the list of clients and ask seungchol to prepare the car." he walked past bogum after speaking.

 

he unlocked his room door and closed it silently. he looked around for his mask and spray. he inserted the hooks on his ear and opened the top of the can. he sprayed the fuchsia paint on his hair until his brown hair changed into the deep pink color. he wiped the dripping dye and let it dry under the air inside the room.

 

his phone buzzed in his pocket. he pressed the on button and received an email on the lists of clients waiting for their victim to be removed from the surface of the earth. jungkook sighed, his head pounding. he typed in his password and clicked on the notification.

 

the first person on the list is lee minho.

 

a businessman from his portfolio. he had several housewives living in the same home. their kids were given up to adoption. he turned thirty-seven a few months ago. he currently resides in south gate in a fading green house. his house number is ººº. there's another house behind his for the other wives that didn't fit in the first.

 

client says that he's usually at home around this time of day. if he isn't, he would spend the afternoon at the local bar trying to pick up women.

 

jungkook parked the car across the street. the curtains on the windows were see-through. the sun bleed through the curtains letting him see the moving shadows of bodies entangled in each other's embrace.

 

he snorted. he adjusted his mask and turned to pick a sort of method to take minho out. since he's a businessman that sleeps around with many women, he must enjoy having his parts to be able to have intercourse. it would be a shame if it wasn't where it should be. he took the pliers and butcher knife and shoved them inside of his bag.

 

he exited out of the vehicle and had his hand on the straps of the bag. he let his thumb press the button to lock the car before taking long strides to the home.

 

it'll be interesting having people witness.

 

_what fun._

 

he examined around the house, searching for an opening inside. he pulled down the backdoor's knob and it creaked, letting him in.

 

"they should really lock their doors." he sang. "who knows who might step into your home." he spotted a passed out naked woman on a chair. hickeys and scratches were scattered on her skin. he ran his finger around her face, stretching her lips to a smile. maybe she died from exhaustion. there's no movement.

 

he shrugged and continued walking further into the unfamiliar atmosphere. he reached the living room and more women were on the couch, reclining against it with their feet on top of the stretched out cushion. just like the previous woman, they were naked. slashes and deep cuts across their breasts and stomachs. their necks bruised due to being choked too hard.

 

"hm. he's a lady killer." jungkook laughed to himself. he peeked his head in the rooms that were open. there was a room at the end of the hallways that was closed. that's where the shadow figures were at.

 

his gloves touched every object in the rooms. the women on the floor and bed having different types of sexual objects inside of their asses. one of them had a gag tied on with a blindfold covering her vision. their hands were tied behind them.

 

jungkook would've enjoyed this scene more but he had to get rid of someone. he'd come back after he finished.

 

he pressed an ear against the closed door. sobs and cries of a female leaking outside. the man, lee minho, grunted sweet nothings to her. sounds of skin slapping echoed in the hallway. she was hitting him. begging him to stop. she needed to breathe but he wouldn't allow.

 

the rustling and movements paused.

 

**she died.**

 

jungkook licked his lips before swinging the door open. minho turned around, eyes wide. luckily he still had his clothes on.

 

"who are you?!" minho shouted. jungkook grinned beneath the mask.

 

"there's no need for introductions if you're not going to remember me for long." jungkook's smile grew. he watched minho go and grab to his cellular device. he stepped forward slowly, his hands intertwined behind his back.

 

"i don't know who you are but if you don't leave i will call the cops." minho warned, showing the three numbers that's relied on when there's a problem.

 

"oh and what do you think they'll actually care about?" jungkook asked, stopping right in front of minho. "the amount of dead bodies in your home and probably those in the other house or a trespasser?" minho contemplated tapping on the green button. he had his ways of manipulating people.

 

jungkook slid the bag down to the floor and squatted to be at minho's height. minho swung his feet on the floor, anger spilling from his dark green eyes.

 

"if you let me y'know, kill you," minho tensed. "no one will pin on you for having these women here. i'll do you a favor and get rid of their bodies for you. if you let me." jungkook rested his arm on his knee, putting his cheek on his palm. he used his empty hand to take out the pliers from his backpack and waving them around in the air. 

 

minho was scared out of his wits. he didn't have weapons on him. if he did, he would've stood up to this stranger that snuck inside his house.

 

"f-fine." he hesitated. he didn't want to die but the stranger sounded promising. he wouldn't die with the title of a murderer. his co-workers would praise him for his hard work at the job.

 

jungkook smirked. he had his ways on people. convincing the victim is mandatory for the job.

 

"strip." he commanded. he was going to enjoy this manipulation. of course this man is going to die in vain. he'll be remembered as someone who had a double life. his life at work where he showed enthusiasm to his fellow friends. the second life being taking away the lives of women that only wanted to be loved. they got what they wanted when he proposed but had to live in the home with other women. they met their tragic death at the hand of whom they thought was their lover. polygamy never was in their plan but they accepted it to make their husband happy. the laughs and smiles they had imprinted into their memories faded into the darkness as they took their last breath. maybe they gave a weak smile, thinking that this was what love truly is. what a twisted game this man played.

 

minho obeyed and took off every article that was attached to his body. jungkook stretched his limbs out of his squatting position and made his way to sit directly on minho's legs.

 

"not going to lie, you are a very handsome boy." minho said suggestively. his cock erected under jungkook's touch.

 

"really?" jungkook raised an eyebrow. his gloved thumb traced a pattern on the head. pre-cum leaking from the slit. his nose scrunched in disgust. "you're a perverted man." jungkook replied, spreading the pliers handles apart underneath his leg. minho shut his eyes closed at the pleasure.

 

"call me more dirty names." jungkook dug his thumb in the slit, making minho shiver. he brought the pliers closer to the proudly standing cock and counted to ten to shut the jaws.

 

"mind counting to ten for you to cum?" jungkook asked, a hint of laced honey in his voice. minho eagerly nodded his head and counted quickly to ten. each second his voice wavered, wanting to release. once he reached the two digit number, jungkook snapped the pipe grips closed, a sickening smile showing his teeth. minho yelled as loud as he could. he reopened the jaws and did the actions three times until minho's part wasn't attached. blood came oozing out. the male wailed, not wanting to witness his beloved part gone.

 

jungkook threw the pliers to the side and went to get the butcher knife from his bag.

 

"you had your pleasure." he placed the knife on minho's neck, having it slightly hovering. "it's my turn." before the businessman could react, the knife made contact with his throat. his head rolled from the pillow and onto the floor. the man's eyes popping out from their sockets, his mouth slanted. his blood squirted to the furniture above the bed and onto jungkook's face and clothes. he pulled his mask under his chin, taking off his sweating gloves. he wiped the red liquid onto his hand and licked his tainted fingers. the bitter and metallic flavor lingering on his tastebuds. he snickered at that and put back his mask where it was.

 

he went to the restroom to clean his weapons free from stains and tossed them in his bag. he couldn't leave behind his gloves and shoved them in his pockets. he changed his clothes with whatever could fit him in minho's closet. the man was a size bigger than him. the white button up being loose but once he tucked it in the jeans, they hugged his torso. he changed his shoes into a pair of polished non-laced shoes that minho used at work. he folded his old clothes into the bag, making it full.

 

he locked the door after leaving the inside. he turned to look at the other home, noticing the curtains waving when there's no wind. the windows were shut. he couldn't bother going in, not wanting to hear the shrieks of the women in there. he sighed when his bottom touched the seat of the car. he's exhausted. he had to jerk off that pervert. he had forgotten to check out those toys that were in those women.

 

he went to the email previously sent to him and drove to the second location of the next victim.

 

_______

 

his boots laces got loose the more he stepped on the sidewalk. he had his hands deep inside his pockets, holding his phone tightly as if it'll ring any minute. his hoodie draped over his head, his cap blocking the burning sun. the lollipop in his cavern decreased in sweetness and meet tartness from the gum in the center. he spit out the stick, not wanting the rest.

 

he pushed the entrance to enter the convenience store. the smell of coffee overpowering the barely mopped floors. it's welcoming yet saddening. his bowed his head at the cashier and went to pour himself a cup of the brewing coffee. it's the only thing that keeps him happy. ever since-

 

cutting his thoughts, his phone blared its ringtone. he burned himself accidentally while digging to get to his phone in time. he checked the contact and nearly cried in joy. his slid the answer button and put the screen on his ear.

 

"namjoon," the familiar and nostalgic deep voice of his friend soothes him. "where are you?"

 

"i'm here where we get our usual cup of joe." he smiled warmly.

 

"alright i'll be there in three minutes. don't leave." his friend hung up.

 

his smile didn't disappear from his mouth and it kept growing when he kept thinking about his friend. he adjusted his hair by pushing it back and putting his cap. the cashier wasn't pay attention to him so he went to the lollipop section and ripped a bag of them, popping a grape flavored one in his mouth. he took another one for his friend. his favorite being strawberry.

 

he cautiously sipped on the hot liquid, loving the burning in his throat.

 

the entrance door rung, alarming the cashier that someone had walked in and alarming namjoon that it's his friend. he put the cup down and sped walked to the front.

 

there he was; dark ripped jeans revealing his tanned fair skin, his black sweater zipped up all the way, and his muddy shoes. the last time they saw, this was his outfit. his hoodie was over his head as well, hiding his face.

 

he raised his head and he brightly showed his smile that was in the shape of a box. they both ran into each other's arms, sharing their warmth from the evening sun.

 

"excuse me," The cashier's nasally voice spoke up. "if you aren't buying anything, can you leave? i have a book to read and it has to be silent." he fixed his glasses that shone as the sun's rays were directed on it. namjoon and his friend apologized and left the store.

 

"how did you get out of there? weren't you given the death penalty?" namjoon swarmed him with questions that haven't left him alone since his friend left his side. he had to do his business at local gas stations by himself and vandalizing the streets with his art on his own. he missed when they mixed their art with each other, showing the world their creativity and ideas on how they can all manage to change the world into a better place for everyone. he wouldn't call it vandalism but rather a canvas. the world won't be here in a million or billion years. humans don't live long, the maximum age being eighty. they wanted to spend their years on earth by having people realize how they put damage on the world. they express their feelings by writing their own composed lyrics and outlines of people around the globe holding hands to unite with one another. he didn't know how to do it without his friend.

 

his friend giggled, glowing under the shade.

 

"the juries thought it over and said giving me the death penalty is too much for what i did. i didn't kill anyone." he lied through his teeth yet he held his smile for namjoon to not worry. “they made me pay a fine for the graffiti, that’s all. i lost your number and it took me awhile to find anyone who had it. I only knew hoseok since he lives close by.” he scratched the back of his neck. “he’s changed a lot, man.” he huffed. “doesn’t seem the same. he lost that brightness in him. he looked dead inside.” he joked.

 

“does he still work at the motel?” namjoon asked, becoming concerned for his other friend’s health.

 

“he quit.” he sighed. “he didn’t tell me why though. something must’ve happened there. he’s shut himself away from everyone.”

 

“let’s go visit him right now. we’ll return to how it was in the old days tomorrow.” namjoon grinned from ear to ear. taehyung did the same and they walked side by side to their childhood friend’s home.

 

“i can’t believe you’re back,

 

_taehyung **.”**_

 

_______

 

jungkook groaned, leaning on the vehicle. it was getting dark. he had gotten up to seven clients. one more until he goes back to the house. he’d have to face jimin at one point. he would’ve thought leaving the suffocating area would make feel better but he kept replaying jimin’s face and his words.

 

“go back to your heartless self.” he repeated. he didn’t want to admit that stung. was he really someone that didn’t express any type of emotions. he suppressed those and wanted to replace them with anger and neutrality. this was his job. doing something that helped him personally.

 

speaking of his job, he huffed, scrolling through the emails to find the one he kept returning to.

 

number eight.

 

client number 1 4 9 3 5 1 4 asks for jeon.

customized method - hanging.

 

jungkook’s phone slipped from his fingers.

 

victim - **kim namjoon.**


	10. The Truth Untold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i have began my spring break, i have some time to write chapters more :) so ANOTHER SURPRISE UPDATE1!1!1!1  
> a n y w a y s s s s s s s s s s  
> this chapter is intense like woah  
> is jungkook alright?  
> is taehyung really a friend to namjoon?  
> as always y’all make me happy and i appreciate y’all so please enjoy!  
> *thank you to those that leave me nice comments you guys make my tiny heart happy ❤️🥺*

jungkook realized what happened and went to pick up his phone from the floor. lucky for him, it didn't have any cracks. he reread the order and couldn't believe the client wanted to get rid of kim namjoon.

 

he couldn't understand why this is shocking to him. he doesn't even know namjoon or even how he looks like. he had completely let the male get forgotten from his memory. he had the number saved but he had never returned the call. he didn't have time to attempt to visit the gas station he hangs out at.

 

his index finger pressed the decline button. he can't do it. he didn't see a reason for him to be exterminated. the client didn't give them a solid answer as to why he wants kim namjoon gone. might as well write out of boredom. that's not how their job works. others might be able to suffice to these types of orders but yunhyeong made it clear on the rules page.

 

we won't take take orders that don't provide enough evidence to use our skills on another person. 

 

that's what our previous clients have praised us for. this is the dark web, there are many sites that don't care for the reason and do it just to get money. we don't do it for money. people can make it easily. it wouldn't be fun if it was like that. we want to feed off of these people's hatred to grow as a person. if it's just because they want a person to die then they can hire another hitman. as the new head of the page, he wouldn't allow this to slip.

 

he dialed solar's number, waiting for her to pick up.

 

"yes, jeon?" she dragged on her n.

 

shit.

 

"solar, please tell me you didn't get your hands on any types of drugs?" he knew too well.

 

"what's it to you? you're not the real boss." she laughed, choking on her own saliva.

 

he didn't want to face another occasion like this. he didn't want to get rid of a fellow member. he didn't want to recall seeing the blown pupils and slurring of words. the obnoxious behavior.

 

"where are you?" he impatiently asked. he felt jumpy and anxious. his heart beating madly within the cages made of bone.

 

"in the computer room~" she hummed, hanging up as if annoyed by his voice.

 

jungkook hit his fists on the steering wheel.

 

the other members should be in the computer room too. why aren't they reporting it to him?

 

an incoming call showed up on the screen of his phone. he picked it up with weakness in his arm. he answered and put it on speaker. he twisted the keys into the ignition, putting the gear on reverse. he shifted it to drive and sped from the spot.

 

"boss, solar is-" "yes i know. i just called her. why didn't anyone in the computer room at least tried to make contact with me?" he grew angrier, driving on a red light. he didn't care at this point. the feeling he wanted mixed together with the one he didn't want anywhere near him.

 

"they also did it with her..." bogum said, regretting telling jungkook. jungkook clenched his jaw, his teeth pushing their force on each other.

 

"i'm going to need you and the remaining members to take them to the fucking white room. if yunhyeong finds out about this he'll have us all slaughtered." he ended the call. he couldn't let down the person that helped him the most during the difficult time of his life. he depended on yunhyeong like an older brother he didn't have.

 

his parents didn't want another son or daughter after having a look at jungkook. they called him all sorts of names going from a mistake to ugly to a waste of a soul. why did they have a kid if this was their reaction? why have a kid knowing it'll come out looking like the both of them or one? why didn't his mother sleep with another man so he would've turned out the way they wanted? they would've been a much happier family if he didn't resemble either of them.

 

the honking of the cars behind his startled him. he touched his face, feeling the substance falling one by one.

 

"what is this?" he wiped but they kept coming. the tears dripping onto the jeans he took from the recent victim. he inhaled a harsh breath, hoping taking a break would stop whatever this was. it didn't work. he felt hurt. why? why at this moment is he hurt? he shouldn't. what were all those days of training to let go of this type of feeling? did his mind forgot the simple step?

 

he parked the car outside of the house. he sobbed harder the more he thought about his broken family. he filled his thoughts with a scenery of a perfect family. he knows not everyone has a suitable family and would rather live with a friend's than their own. having strict parents is fine with him. he didn't understand why kids and teenagers run away from home because their parents simply said no. they say it because they worry and care. why did he end up with parents that cared less if he woke up or not?

 

he landed in a home where unwelcome became an everyday thing. parents hold their child the moment their born but his parents refused to be anywhere near him. they were so mad at having a disgusting kid that they abused him verbally, mentally, physically, and emotionally. he wished he had strict parents. they were far better than having none. the people he lived with weren't parents. they were strangers. he knew nothing of them. they didn't want to share any history. he doesn't even know their story on how they met or fell in love.

 

it was like they teamed up with one another to make him feel more terrible about being born when it wasn't his choice. he didn't make the decision of being born. if he did, he would've said no. if this was going to be the way they were going treat him, he'd rather be given love by a foster family than have dark shadows criticizing his every move; everything he did.

 

he wished that he could be able to experience such joy of having someone at least say they love him. just one day. he didn't believe that you'll be reincarnated into another person once you die. that this is the only life you'll live. you have to make it count since this will be the last time you'll see the morning light, the stars that slowly fill in the navy sky. he can't share the same feeling that others from the outside world do. he hasn't received anything close to what they have.

 

people from the outside have cried. he shouldn't be crying as if he was a part of them. he became the person he is today because of how his parents influenced him.

 

he again wiped more harsher on his eyes, few eyelashes sticking to his cheek. he reminded himself of the situation and composed himself to seriousness. the member would be able to perceive of his red-induced eyes, his eyelashes being much thicker.

 

he locked the car and checked the tags on the keys to find which one is for the front door. he found it and put it in the keyhole. he jiggled the doorknob and put pressure on the door for it to open.

 

jimin was sat crisscrossed on the couch. he had a bow of grapes, taking bites on the fruit while watching a cartoon on the television. he didn't notice jungkook coming in. jungkook avoided making eye contact and went to the bottom floor where the infamous white room was located in.

 

he didn't see the shadow of a smaller figure following him down.

 

it had been a while since he has came in to the stress filled room. people came in here when they needed to lose their minds. become more insane and connecting with the darkest part of themselves that they recently allowed to take over them.it resembled the other one where they used to live. it had space to put every weapons on the wall.

 

they were arranged in alphabetical order. arrows, atomic bombs, automatic rifles, baton, blade, blackjack, they were clinging on bars. in the old white room, they were kept in a rectangular box. he could spin around the room and admire each one of them but his heart ached trying to be his previous self when he did orders.

 

the members wore their customized uniforms, pure black. yunhyeong's favorite color. their hats had the logo of the smile that crept foreigners to the dark web to the core. it was meant to be imprinted in people's minds.

 

unlike jimin's dream, they didn't wear masks when they came in the white room. there was no need. unless the gas bombs were leaking than that's the only time they had to wear them. that hasn't happened yet.

 

tied in wooden chairs were the ex-members that kept to themselves at the computer room. they were useful but now they're enemies. they were clueless as to why they were where they weren't allowed in. computer people stay in their own room to take care of services and make sure no one hacks into the systems.

 

or maybe it's that they're too blown off from the pills in bags.

 

"boss, we brought them all here." bogum spoke up, bringing jungkook's white coat for him to insert his arms to. his migraine was making him want to smack his head against the wall. he couldn't focus at all. everything around the room was gauzy, undistinguishable. he stumbled on his feet, using the wall for support.

 

the other members gathered close to him, bogum trying to assist him.

 

"boss, are you sure you're feeling alright?" chanyeol asked, frowning at his close friend's fatigue look. something's definitely isn't right.

 

"how many times do i have to say i'm fine." he growled, scaring them back to where they previously stood their guard. his stomach felt unsettled, his forehead increasing in sweat, fuzzy vision, and his beats became erratic. he heaved, dropping on his knees.

 

"crap, jeon, you're not okay." bogum signaled the other members for them to help him lift jungkook from the floor. he was shaking profusely.

 

through blear sight, his mind pictured his mother and father mocking him for his current state. a sick child they'd say. he's used to it. he felt pathetic. no matter how much he went against them, there was a huge gap that made it impossible for him to reach up to his parents.

 

rubbered hands held him carefully from the white room and to the front of his room. bogum had the key to his room and stuck in the necessary object into the hole. they laid him down to his comfortable bed, not putting the blankets over him in case of spiking the fahrenheit numbers.

 

bogum sent some members to bring a wet cloth and a bowl of warm water. he opened the cap of the bottle on his bedside and forced jungkook to drink the fluids.

 

"w-where's jimin?" jungkook asked, voice small.

 

bogum had said something but he couldn't make out what he was saying. his ears were clogged and his eyes were covered in ink. there were flashes of his room but it vanished soon after.

 

_he had fainted._

 

______

 

hoseok woke up to the sound of repeating hits on his door. he groaned, not wanting to see the religious people early in the morning. evening if he checked the time on the clock.

 

once he had stretched, he fixed his pillow for it to return to its fluffy self. he closed his eyes, hoping they got the hint but it continued.

 

"for pete's sake." he angrily muttered while stomping on the carpet floor. he slid his feet in his slippers that were designed with a purple horse. his pajamas matched his shoes. he didn't care what they said, he wanted them gone from his front porch.

 

he pulled the door open and was about to nag, stopping himself when he was face-to-face with a tall blonde male and another male that he had recently seen.

 

"n-namjoon...?" hoseok's instinct was to slam the door and hide under sheets but namjoon put his palm, hard, on the rectangular wood.

 

"hoseok." namjoon said his name as if it was poison. "why am i just hearing that you quit your job and now a depressed shit?" he asked through gritted teeth.

 

taehyung popped up from behind, a nervous smile playing on his lips. "hey hobi, haven't seen you in a few hours." he laughed to disguise the swarming panic within him for hoseok.

 

"a-ah joon! why don't we have a chat over some coffee?" he tipped toed to the kitchen only to have the back of his pajamas being tugged, making him bump on namjoon's chest.

 

"you're not running away from me anymore, jung. you have ten seconds to explain why you made no effort to call me." namjoon let go his hand from the material and put his hands on his hips.

 

hoseok sent a pleading look at taehyung for him to save him from having a conversation about his own fault. taehyung gave him a thumbs up instead.

 

"fine fine." hoseok sighed.

 

they took their seats on the miniature table in the kitchen with steam coming from their cups of coffee. hoseok sipped, still hesitant to talk first.

 

"the day before taehyung was sent to prison, there was a problem at the motel." he started. "this man, jeon jungkook, gosh it's been ages since i've last said his name." taehyung gripped tightly on the handle. it has been a while since he had thought about that bastard. when hoseok had told him he had been given a close up on who jungkook secretly was outside of his work.

 

"i was being nice to him after he had gotten rest because he looked so exhausted that i felt bad. i thought little about it." he gulped, adam apple bobbing up then down. "i bought him breakfast. didn't have much cash on him. he gave this mysterious feeling when i stepped inside of the room. it was intimidating." the heat of his cheeks visible when he brought to mind the image of him being under jungkook. taehyung rolled his eyes at the flustered hoseok.

 

_jeon jungkook isn't even that good looking._

 

"i left to do my shift and as soon as it hit break time, i bought him lunch. i got there but there were police cars everywhere and there were people escorting him from the room. he had given me a fake name keep that in mind. i believed him. the female agent told me that i had let a hitman into the motel." namjoon side-eyed taehyung's movements. his fists were curled, pulsating. he had hollowed his cheeks, his foot tapping the floor.

 

"hmmm, so that's why you quit your job? because you didn't know you had given a hitman a room in the motel?" namjoon questioned in disbelief. he thought there was going to be more gruesome details.

 

hoseok's mouth swung open. "what do you mean hmm? i nearly died!" he exasperated. his ears telling a different story.

 

"you like him don't you?" taehyung asked, his brows raised in an intimidating way. hoseok swore taehyung wasn't the same. something was definitely wrong with his friend.

 

"i thought you were straight." taehyung scoffed, pushing the chair back and taking his coffee to the sink. he stuck his hands inside his pockets, going to the door to leave.

 

"what the hell? taehyung what's gotten into you?" namjoon quickly apologized to hoseok and chased after taehyung.

 

he closed the door, catching up to be next to taehyung. "dude, what was that?" he asked. taehyung stopped walking and turned around to face namjoon.

 

namjoon got a good look at taehyung's face.

 

he had a lip piercing that wasn't there before. his iris having turquoise contacts over them. his eye bags more prominent.

 

"namjoon, why don't you come with me to my new place?" he smirked, head slightly titled to the right.

 

"tae—" his sentence was cut off from taehyung grabbing his hand and taking him to his supposed 'new place'. namjoon was silent through the whole walk. he didn't know what made taehyung switch personas in such a short amount of times. the pit of his stomach rumbling in fear the farther they went into the isolated areas of los angeles.

 

the dark abyss increasing the fright. the creatures hissed at their intrusion. homeless people and druggies surrounding the alleyway. they eyed namjoon top to bottom, checking if he had anything valuable on him. he squeezed taehyung's hand to comfort himself. though it's not very comforting when your friend isn't open to you and has kept something. he can't blame taehyung though. he had lost his number and had time to gather whatever money he had a buy a home for himself.

 

his heart stopped momentarily when he realized.

 

taehyung doesn't work. only he did at the gas station.

 

"we're almost there." taehyung's voice dropped an octave, sending chills and goosebumps to namjoon's skin. their steps decreased by the minute and they stopped in front of a rather large house in length and width. the windows were graffitied with words such as, _'run' 'be afraid of the ghosts' 'sell your soul to M.Y'_ and _'don't close your eyes. he's alwa_ ys _watching_ '.

 

taehyung pressed a red button on the wall, a screen coming out from the slot under. he put his thumb on the scan, the screen flashing a bright green as a sign of approval. the bronze gates spread apart two feet for them to enter. they immediately shut once they had gotten in.

 

the home or building he should say, was decorated with burgundy and grey. paintings, couch, the counter, the fridge, and the oven were all correlated to those colors.

 

taehyung had let go of namjoon's hand and went to the living room. three people were curled under a blanket watching a sitcom.

 

"where's master?" he hit the top of a male's head.

 

"he should be coming in a bit. he's been awaiting you. he's trusting that you brought in what you promised." the male replied, focusing on the scene on the television.

 

taehyung hummed, returning to namjoon. "come on. let's wait in the conference room." he smiled, not wide enough to show his teeth.

 

namjoon followed suit, hating that he could sense six pairs of eyes watching him. he rubbed his arms to keep himself from freezing. it seems that the every room had the air condition cranked up to the twenties. he wished he would've stayed with hoseok. this place wasn't a home. more like a business.

 

they arrived at conference room. the glass table being ten feet, fourteen chairs filling the space, files and paper clipped papers on the right edge of the table, and lastly the painting hanging above the chair that had all the papers in.

 

it wasn't resembling anything. namjoon couldn't depict any meaning behind it. all it was was a bordered, red pin. the object had many shadows outside of the border making it odd to the eye.

 

taehyung pulled out a chair, across from the other, for him to sit down. namjoon furrowed his eyebrows and sat in his designated seat. taehyung kept standing near the entrance.

 

"place your phone in the middle. any belongs as well." taehyung sternly commanded.

 

"okay, what the fuck is going on? what am i doing here? i thought you had a fucking home. this isn't a home when you're calling someone master." namjoon stressed. everything was confusing. since when did taehyung have a 'master' or a house? he usually slept at the abandoned pool.

 

as if on cue for taehyung, the door swung open. in came a man dressed in a white button up, a black jacket, with golden streaks that were attached to the pads on the shoulders, sorts of badges from accomplishments adorned the pocket,white slacks, and what namjoon is assuming red paint is what’s stained on his shoes. he took off his pilot-like hat and on to the table making a clank noise. he ruffled his mint-hair around and combing through it with his fingers. he plopped down on the chair across from namjoon and brought his knuckles to his chin.

 

“welcome mr. kim namjoon to p.i.n. you will direct me as master starting from today but i’ll introduce myself.” the corner of his lips lifted to form a smirk.

 

“i am the head of p.i.n, the second best hitman site on the dark web,

 

**_min yoongi.”_ **


	11. Don’t Leave Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to just clarify, this book was inspired and is heavily influenced by killing stalking (a mangwha) and the song ‘LoveFool’ by The Cardigans :) if you read the mangwha and paid attention to the lyrics of the song, you get an idea of what i’m going for with this book.  
> ——————————-  
> as always i appreciate you guys a lot so please do enjoy this chapter! <3

"hitmen? dark web?" namjoon laughed hysterically. no way. this must be some kind of joke taehyung is playing.

 

"where are the cameras? this is a prank isn't it?" he looked between taehyung and yoongi. none of them changing from their serious facades. his laughter died down and he rested his head on the table. he should've trusted his gut.

 

"taehyung, i thought you said he had agreed to this?" yoongi glared at said male. "i don't want someone who has no clue what they're getting themselves into." yoongi stood from the seat making the chair screech. he unbuttoned his blazer, putting the sleeves over the chair. he unclipped his tie and placed it on the table. he stepped towards taehyung who flinched the closer yoongi got.

 

"you dare make a fool out of me?" he raised his fist to hit the scared taehyung but namjoon had held his arm.

 

"don't hurt him!" yoongi growled, grabbing namjoon's hand from his arm and twisting it until he had the male on the floor.

 

"touch me again, mr.kim." he pushed namjoon, his foot on his stomach. "go ahead! what are you waiting for?!" he applied pressure on his stomach, namjoon groaning from the pain. yoongi scowled, getting tired of this game. he removed his shoe and stuffed his hands inside of his front pockets.

 

"i don't understand why you want to defend someone you thought was your friend." he got out his pack of newport cigarettes, lighting them with the fire provided from his customized lighter. he inhaled the tobacco, puffing it out in the air. "haven't you heard mr.kim? your buddy right here nearly got you killed." taehyung stared at yoongi in betrayal.

 

"master, what do you think you're doing?" yoongi scoffed, wanting to get rid of him.

 

"let me finish, taehyung." yoongi squatted and situated himself on the floor. he put a leg over the other, using his bare hand to keep himself balanced. his preoccupied hand giving him the cigarette. namjoon winced trying to get to a seating position. his back hit the table's leg and kept rest on it.

 

"you see this bastard here?" he pointed his cigarette to taehyung who's close to hyperventilating. he didn't want namjoon to find out the truth. he wouldn't confide in him anymore. namjoon nodded as a response.

"the real reason he was put in death row is because he's a drug dealer. he used your name in the streets and on his fake id card." namjoon's jaw hung in disbelief and shock. "he killed someone too. and the person who is to blame isn't really him, it's you." he then brought his cigarette down to point to namjoon. "your name appeared on the victim list of my brother's site." he blew out the smoke in namjoon's direction. "taehyung is lucky that he's on p.i.n's side. he has our care in his hands. everyone does. we managed to get enough evidence that proved his innocence against the person who filed against him. the lawyer couldn't do shit about it. the prosecutor reasoned a fine of a couple millions for the vandalism." his lips curled upwards. "he got caught in the mess as we paid him to so it's not entirely his fault." taehyung bit his lips, not wanting to see the look of hurt on namjoon's face.

 

"let's make a deal, mr.kim." yoongi got on one knee and stood out his hand for namjoon to take. he helped him up to his feet, a firm grip on his hand. "since taehyung has been extremely helpful on me finding jeon jungkook," namjoon tensed at the name. "i've heard you're amazing at getting a precise location of people." he pulled namjoon closer to him that they're shoulder to shoulder. "come live here at p.i.n and we'll protect you from my brother's hitmen. we'll provide you with a home, food, and money so you can go out, obviously hiding your identity, and buy yourself things you most desire." he whispered softly into his ear. "in exchange you give me jeon's place. if he's there, the other members are too." his firmness tightening.

 

he let go of namjoon's hand and finished his cigarette. he dropped it on the floor and stepped on it to cast the fire out.

 

taehyung glanced at namjoon. he didn't raise his head throughout the conversation. this for sure ended their previous bond and all their memories together since their preteen days forgotten. these sour and troublesome moments will block out the old ones. he couldn't bare to continue to be in the same room as someone he broke a bond with. he opened the door, pulling his hoodie on top of his head. the three people on the couch called out for him but all he wanted was to go outside to gather his own thoughts. he's a terrible friend. no, he was never namjoon's friend. he was a person namjoon knew socially but personally, he had no clue who he was.

 

and that hurt namjoon the most.

 

"what will it be?" yoongi turned his back against namjoon and walked to collect his belongings. "be a part of-"

 

"i'll do it." he cut yoongi from continuing making him laugh in amusement.

 

"hm for first impressions," he put his hat in his index finger and spun it around.

 

"you're the first to make me interested."

 

______

 

"what do you find most interesting about working in the undergrounds?"

 

the fan above them creaking with every turn. the heat of spring spilling through the openings of the cracked and broken windows. the soft humming coming from the person besides him. his finger raised to trace the movements of the circling ceiling fan.

 

"to be honest with you, kook," he put his hand on his chest. "i want to leave this scenery." he suspired.

 

jungkook pushed himself from the pillows and his eyebrows jumped from surprise. "why?"

 

"it's not that i don't enjoy my job it's just," he paused, searching for the right words to say. "i'm hitting the age where i should be thinking about my future and what i want in it." he reached to take hold of jungkook's hand, playing with the three rings. he dug through his sweatpants back pockets and took out a shining ring. it glinted under the burning sun. he lifted jungkook's marriage finger and slid it on. "and in my future, i see you in it." he smiled, loving the way jungkook's cheeks changed into a shade of rose.

 

"sehun, stop with the romantic words. it makes me sick." he slapped the older's arm lightly.

 

"this is a promise ring." he said, twiddling jungkook's fingers. "i promise that after i finish a mission, that i'll tell yunhyeong i'm retiring from being a hitman and that i want to be with the most handsomest boy i've ever seen." he kissed jungkook's knuckles, winking at him once he finally had made eye contact.

 

"what if i don't want you to leave?" jungkook sighed. he wasn't in the place to decide what sehun should do or not. he's older than him by a few years. he's nearly at the number thirty. jungkook was still a teenager in his eyes. though he's twenty-one.

 

"i'm going to tickle you out." sehun smirked, watching jungkook shake his head no.

 

"i promise the next order yunhyeong gives me is the last. after that i am retiring and giving you my full attention. when we get married, we'll adopt two kids; a girl and a boy. a dog and a cat. perhaps a turtle too." jungkook rolled his eyes at sehun's plans.

 

"maybe a bunny because you resemble one." he press his finger on jungkook's nose which twitched.

 

"i am not a bunny!"

 

"sure you're not."

 

the next day, sehun was given an order. he needed assistance with him because the client wanted to take out a business. he had chosen jackson who is the best after him.

 

"i'll be back, okay kook?" he kissed the top of jungkook's head and messing it up by ruffling it. "we'll walk out of here hand-in-hand." he grinned madly when jungkook expressed his feelings through the visible shimmer in his stare.

 

"would you guys stop showing off your relationship in front of me?!" jackson whined, putting on his glasses. sehun and jungkook laughed, giving each other a final kiss for good luck. yunhyeong and the younger stood by the doors, waving them farewell.

 

as they watched the two males drive away to their mission's location on their motorbikes, yunhyeong elbowed jungkook's sides.

 

"i overheard you and sehun talking." jungkook stuttered out an excuse and waved his hands in the air. he paused his actions when yunhyeong chuckled.

 

"i won't get mad don't worry about it jeon. i was hoping you would be staying longer in x but if you and sehun want to leave, who am i to prevent that from happening?"

 

"the thing is...i don't really want to quit as a hitman. i haven't fulfilled my own desire. sehun is going to want to live on the top with all the normal people. i'm just not ready to return to the cities." he looked up. the clustered up dirty blocking the light from entering the underground. he's seen the familiar streets he's gone through as a child and as an adult. he had gotten accustomed to coming to the underground to be instructed missions and going up when it's necessary.

 

"why don't you have a chat with him once they come back from their order? he isn't going to know what you really want to do unless you bring it up to him." he threw an arm over jungkook's shoulders. "trust me. i have known sehun since my torturing days, he is not the type to be angry when someone says no. it'll be coming from you. the chances he'll get mad is close to none." he gave jungkook an encouraging smile.

 

"just have the confidence to talk before he hands me his letter of resignation and before i sign it off." he patted him on the shoulder and went to his office inside of the building.

 

jungkook sat in his concentrating station in his room shared with sehun. he wrote on pages ways to start the topic but none them ended with how he wants. he crumpled them up and tossed them into the already filled bin. the used papers spilling from the top. the hit caused all of them to pile on the floor and scatter.

 

"jeon! where's yunhyeong?" hanbin busted in his room, sweat trailing down his face.

 

"w-what's happening?" jungkook asked his own worry spreading.

 

"it's sehun and jackson." hanbin swallowed, not wanting to face jungkook about these sort of things because it involves his boyfriend. "the cops have them cornered. it's live on channel five." hanbin informed, running to find their boss.

 

jungkook fumbled with the remote and pressed the number five button. as hanbin said, the scene was live for the public to see. the police cars formed a line to block sehun and jackson from leaving. the two having their guns in their hands, pointed at the several policemen.

 

the news had a banner on the bottom that read:

 

' _ **unidentified men have shot the famous company, ººººº's ceo and workers that were in the building'.**_

 

jungkook had no choice but to remain in his seat. he couldn't call them because the police would think they're getting another weapon to use against them. he slammed his fist on the stationary, feeling the sudden urge to go after them.

 

he wished he could change the time.

 

it seemed as if it had stopped for a couple of seconds.

 

both of the males had pulled their triggers towards the cops. the police immediately responded by aiming at their bodies. on the shoulder, on the stomach, and on the chest. their bodies collapsed on to the pavement, their bloods mingling with each other. their limbs going limp and letting go of the guns. the live cut with static and a banner flashing, 'we'll be back'.

 

time resumed to go to its original pace.

 

the remote fell from his hand and crashed to the floor. its batteries springing from their place.

 

"jeon! are you okay?" yunhyeong came in, chest rising up and down from running all the way from the top floor to where jungkook's room was. "sehun and jackson...they-" he silenced after seeing the bunch of static on the television. his heart being full of pity for the male curling up on the chair. he ambled to stand by his side, rubbing circles on his back.

 

_what is this?_

 

_why does it hurt?_

 

 _i_ _can't feel love then why am i hurting?_

 

"i don't care."

 

"it's okay to not, kook." he bit his lip at the name sehun called him, wanting to not let the sounds of his sobs escape.

 

"I SAID I DON'T CARE!" he shouted, getting up from the chair. his legs went weak under him and his palm touched the warm floor.

 

_the heart is strong when it wants but is fragile to the things it shouldn't be to._

 

"i don't care." he croaked, his ring catching his attention as he lifted his hand to reach for the ceiling.

 

he heard crying besides him. his head turned to the sound and his eyes widened at the sight of jimin having tears flowing one after the other in a pattern of a stream to drops. his hand was covering his mouth.

 

"oh my god, jimin!" his vision going blurry from upheaving his head briskly.

 

"i-i'm fine." he sniffled. "i just got emotional." he laughed nasally. his wiped under his eyes with the tissues provided on the nightstand. he grabbed another for his nose.

 

"why are you...?" jimin used a new one to clean jungkook's face from the liquid that leaves from holding in sadness for a long period of time. he scrunched them up and put them on the stand.

 

"i don't like having to witness other people cry or else i become a crybaby myself." he tried joking to soothe his own hurt. he didn't want to pressure jungkook to telling him what made him let his emotions come out all at once. it seemed that while jungkook was asleep, he had faced his own nightmare.

 

"that's a fact." jungkook smiled softly. "you shouldn't cry when these type of situations occur. it shows that you're weak and need to practice again." he wrapped the blanket around him and finally exhaled.

 

"you should teach me how to do that someday. it'll come in handy." jimin giggled. jungkook's breath hitched. the moon fluoresced in the dark sky with stars glowing along with it. the lights being complimentary to jimin for he shone with them.

 

his mind hasn't reinstated. this is all an illusion and jimin is a figment of his imagination. he didn't appear winsome.

 

he pursed his lips, disapproving the thoughts swirling in his mind currently.

 

 _no, there is no twinkle_.

 

he groaned and hid his distraught beneath the sheets.

 

"what happened to the computer members?" he asked out of the blues. he failed as the new leader of the group to be there. he hoped that they knew what to do whether he was present or not.

 

"ah bogum and chanyeol didn't tell me much but they said they got the job done for you." he scratched his neck. "i tried going in to get a glimpse of how the white room is but they noticed me." he tittered, plucking the thin hairs of his neck out of habit.

 

"how did you even know which floor?" he facepalmed. "i would have seen your reflection on the glass.”

 

“i am not that ignorant. i got the title of being the greatest hide-n-seek player when i was in elementary. it still sticks to me up to this day.” he said with confidence.

 

_how cute._

 

jungkook howled in defeat. he needs to sleep more to regain his consciousness. this isn’t him. the jungkook he knows doesn’t consider someone adorable or captivating.

 

he felt something creeping up besides him. in a few moments, his sheets that covered his flustered state was ripped from his grasp.

 

“give it to me!” he tugged the material, the stretching material close to giving up on itself.

 

“stop hiding yourself from me!” jimin retaliated, pulling harder. the strength he gathered went against him when jungkook had let go of the sheet, sending him tumbling to the carpet.

 

“bitch!” he flicked jungkook off once he had managed to untangle his body.

 

“boo hoo you called me a female dog.” he prodded his eye bag and pulled it down slightly, his tongue on his bottom lip.

 

“you-” he jumped on the mattress, his weight causing waves on the blankets to appear. “what happened between us today isn’t over.” he threw his body onto jungkook’s. his hands finding jungkook’s exposed skin. he snickered in jungkook’s neck that sent him to a happy place. he smelled like a gingerbread house despite the amount he sweat.

 

“hold on. don’t tell me you’re-” he bursted into a fit of laughter, feeling jimin’s fingers brushing every part of his stomach. “no! i...i can’t take...tickles!” his cheeks and nose becoming a shade of red. “stop jimin!” he pleaded, his laughing betraying his sincerity.

 

“oh did you say more?” jimin teased, a smirk challenging jungkook.

 

“you’re not the only one allowed to have fun.” jungkook grinned, flipping their position so that jimin is beneath him.

 

“ay this is not fair! you have an advantage!” jimin playfully complained, his lips protruding. jungkook swallowed the nervousness that became a lump in his throat.

 

_what the shit?_

 

“you didn’t hear me say anything when you were in the exact same place as i am.” he retorted. his fingers threatening to burrow themselves under jimin’s shirt. jimin shook his head, giggles echoing in the room. their volume turned up a notch when jungkook’s fingers made contact with jimin’s warm flesh.

 

“n-no!” tears of excitement and enjoyment brimming. “my laughing box is-isn’t going to w-work any-AH!” he squeaked in surprise when jungkook’s hands went further up.

 

the door busted open and a panting bogum showed up. jungkook removed his hands from jimin’s skin and stepped off from the bed. jimin fixed his shirt and sat up, swinging his feet back and forth. 

 

“i...heard noises and i thought someone came in.” bogum drew a breathe, relaxing his muscles. “it’s eleven in the night—oh jimin, you were still in here?” bogum wondered. “it’s been nearly eight hours.” he did the math quickly in his head. he’s skeptical of this event.

 

jimin paled at the words bogum said. jimin should’ve left before jungkook woke up. now that bogum brought up the fact he had stayed by jungkook, he’s going to think oddly of him.

 

“i uh was just making sure he’s breathing and not dying?” it came out as a question more than an answer. bogum chose to not press and drifted his attention to jungkook but the older had his eyes concentrated on jimin.

 

_what is the feud between them?! i can’t put two and two together. they were separated when i came in..._

 

“boss?” bogum called. jungkook hummed in response.

 

“we took care of solar and the others. we put an advertisement on our home page that we are in need of professional hackers if that is fine with you. we’ll take it down if it’s not.” he typed rapidly on his phone, inputting the code for the web. he held his phone out for display for jungkook to see the advertisement.

 

“jinyoung is one of the computer people who did not betray us. he helped us create the ad.” he took his phone from jungkook’s hand and put it on his shirt’s pocket. “we trust that he will be aiding us to recruiting more of his own. we don’t know much about technology and since he has experience in these sorts, he’ll be deciding who won’t go against us by leaking our location and who is remaining of x.” jungkook nodded, noting everything that bogum informed him with.

 

“alright. have you conducted a search on jinyoung?” bogum muttered a yes, curiously peeking to check jimin. his focus glued on the half moon. he wanted to scoff but kept it to himself.

 

“you’re doing well, bogum.” jungkook pinched his cheek.

 

“don’t overdo it.” jungkook cooed at the younger’s anger. he kept pinching on bogum’s cheeks until they were red with his thumbs marks.

 

“isn’t it time for all of us to get rest?” jimin’s tone gave bogum chills. jungkook pat bogum one last time and sent him back to his room.

 

“jimin,” jungkook crossed his arms on top of his chest. he poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue, a clicking noise coming from it.

 

“ _don’t act so cold to others.”_


	12. So Far Away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter really did something to my heart 😔🤟🏻  
> happy/sad chapter  
> as appreciation for six hundred hits, i present to you: chapter twelve :)  
> please do enjoy!  
> *i’m intending to have this book be at least thirty to thirty-five chapters. the longest would be forty*

"i wasn't being cold." jimin scoffed, going to stand in front of jungkook.

 

the older quirked an eyebrow at the curious smile on jimin's face.

 

"you're getting used to me being here." jimin wiggled a finger and poked jungkook's chest.

 

"whatever you want to think." jungkook snickered, opening the door for jimin to take his leave. "go rest up, jimin. we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. you're going to help jinyoung scout people."

 

"w-wait what?" jimin stood in disbelief. jungkook pushed him forward that he was standing outside of his room. "i don't know anything about technology!"

 

"i can't just leave you here to do nothing. you got to work while you're staying. if you're a good boy, i'll let you take a stroll around the neighborhood." he grinned, slamming the door right in jimin's face.

 

jimin ground inwardly and dragged his feet back to his own room. he threw his body onto the mattress, inhaling the scent of his shampoo on the pillow.

 

he closed his eyes and added the days he has been at this unfamiliar yet familiar home. four. it's been four days since he has came with jungkook and his fellow hitmen. it's insane how much he had gotten comfortable in the house. in such a short period of time, he learned more about his cellmate that became his roommate (sort of).

 

he acted tough and intimidating to make strangers formidable but that is only for those that don't believe someone like him could be such a person. he had his experience with the daunting part of jungkook. the first time he has felt infinitesimal under someone. he usually is the one that others cowered once getting a glimpse of who he was. he should have seen it coming when he entered death row; a place that the most infamous individuals were locked behind bars. rapists, serial killers, lords of selling drugs across the streets and cities. he has been in a regular prison that let you roam around the institution and converse with other inmates. get jobs to earn cash to buy yourself goods that you missed from the world on top. men with minimal crimes lived in those and stayed there for several years or months. he had gotten himself in trouble with groups but he had never experienced anything as close to how his first encounter with jungkook was.

 

that is in death row where you pleased the insensitive people in there.

 

outside of that style, he's a good person. not entirely since he still is working as a hitman for a living. the manner he had when he talked to the other members. it's something that jimin saw with regular people. he paid attention to every word and he expressed what he felt through his tone. it could make jimin laugh. someone who repeats to themselves that they aren't allowed to show any type of emotion besides anger betrays themselves by caring for the people below them. jungkook is rated the best at the job and is wanted the most from people that visit their page.

 

the members as well aren't what jimin thought they would be. they're just like jungkook. laidback and are dour when it's their hours for work.

 

he had observed their actions and their behaviors. bogum is your average nineteen year old who complains to the oldest in the crowd about the things that don't go the way they wanted. his relationship with jungkook is of one between a brother and another brother. he would've mistaken them for step or halves if he saw them while walking through the area. jungkook treats the younger people with gentleness. he babied them.

 

that had jimin smiling.

 

with the elders, he relates to them in certain situations. they repeat their plans and carefully sort clients based on how high or low their statuses are. then they switch to childish adults that argue about who should defray for the meals.

 

he has witnessed the changes in jungkook. the austere side, the supercilious side, the benevolent side—his favorite so far—and the fragile side that he fails to hide sometimes.

 

he wonders how jungkook thought of him. he had opened up to him when he had fell ill due to a form of stress he had and told him about the nightmare he had to go through. the lustful part of him that he regrets deeply. not everyone is the carbon-copy of each other and falls for tricks like the ones he plays. the blithesome part that he had revealed a few minutes ago. another part of him that he would have never guessed would make its appearance. where he got flustered at someone else trying to get intimate with him. he's the one that makes the first move so having jungkook be aroused by a bite that was supposed to have him be in agony made him flummoxed. he's even embarrassed at the thought of the scene.

 

he squirmed in his bed, kicking the sheets as they tangled between his legs. his face heating. he pouted over the fact he had an opportunity at that moment but didn't take it because since when was the cold hearted person, jungkook, a bottom? he shook his head, dismissing the image from his thoughts.

 

he's still mad at having to spend time hosting a whether-you're-in-or-not tomorrow with one of the members than engulfing the morning sun.

 

________

 

"we're going to build a station for you to be near to my office." yoongi had his index finger under his chin. namjoon nodded his head as if he was paying attention to what the other had been saying. they were standing by the doorway of the constructing site for his own and personal room. the members of p.i.n have to share a room with each other to make space for new recruits. he felt royal.

 

"i don't trust you, kim. to know if i can, i'm going to pop in every often to check up on how far you're coming along to finding the exact location for those—" he unclenched his fist and chuckled. "try your best to not break anything once they have finished. this is coming out of my account." namjoon yawned, bored of having to listen to him at such an hour.

 

it was five in the morning. no one has the patience to hear nonsense that is going to come in through one ear and out the other.

 

"considering that you were fond of taehyung, he's going to give you a tour. you're also sharing a room with him for the meantime." namjoon's closed eyes shot open at the last sentence.

 

"hold on, sir." yoongi's stare at the name had him stuttering. "i-i mean master," he involuntarily shuddered. "i can't be in the same place as him. i'll accept the welcome to this building but i will not be able to live with him." he shook his head and hands.

 

"and who are you to tell me what i need to change?" yoongi challenged. namjoon froze, trying his hardest not to get his temper up.

 

_who are you to keep me in a place i don't want to be in?_

 

"mr. kim i don't think you're getting accustomed to how things work around here." yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "i am not your buddy so don't talk to me as one. i am not a review section for you to leave your unnecessary comments. you live here in my building. i'm only letting you stay because i need to get rid of my brother's idiotic followers." he clenched his teeth, fueling his hatred. how he wanted to just set his brother's home, that the members were surely living in, on fire. watching it burn to the ground and hearing their screams of agony. he desires to see it for himself but he's going to have to get used to namjoon who seems to rebel against his orders on the first day.

 

"whatever." namjoon responded, a drop of care leaving his body. he ignored the name calls from yoongi and walked out of the building.

 

he zipped his sweater up and unwrapped a lollipop. he had made one of the women buy him a bag of them because she found him handsome. perks of being good-looking gets you the things you enjoy.

 

he glanced at both sides of the alleyway, not wanting to have a druggie to come to him. he stepped on the concrete with his shoes stepping over the hardening leaves. he had his phone with him still. he's lucky that they didn't confiscate it and looking through it. he had personal items in it.

 

speaking of his phone, he tapped to the phone icon that had a red bubble with the number ten in white. he hadn't bothered to respond to missed calls because he had worried himself over taehyung.

 

he scrolled through the list and found most of the missed calls were a blocked caller id. he debated over his walk to a source of trees and common folks. he pressed the information icon and as usual, there isn't much. must be a scam.

or it could be hoseok. he's paranoid that people that had a grudge over this jungkook guy would discover that he had assisted him.

 

he shrugged and tapped call. he lifted the phone to his ear and counted the amount of rings. he sighed realizing no one's going to answer. nobody wakes up this early.

 

he was about to put his phone in his pockets but an incoming call stopped him. the screen flashed taehyung's photo.

 

"i should've blocked him when i had the chance." he said to himself. he pressed the answer button nonetheless because he isn't that rude.

 

"what is it, taehyung?" he asked, finally finding a source of light and better-looking buildings than the rundowns. across the streets was an abandoned park with a bench covered in autumn leaves. he looked both ways for cars and after checking, he jogged to the bench and wiped it free from the brown leaves. he sat on it and waited for taehyung to speak.

 

"n...nam...joon." taehyung coughed through the speakers. "sa...ve m...e." the line distorted as taehyung's hand didn't have the strength to keep hold.

 

"taehyung?" namjoon stood up from the bench, dropping the lollipop on the concrete. "where are you?" he began walking to the alleys and searching between the damaged buildings. he received no answer on the other line. there were scuffling around the phone.

 

"taehyung. please talk to me. i need you to tell me where you're at." his voice changing to one of nervousness. though taehyung has caused him to hurt emotionally, he still has sentiments for him. he has always been there for him when he was struggling financially and needed a place to live in.

 

he reached the alley that's near their building and behind a dumpster rested taehyung, clutching his side. his face having bruises, cuts, and dirt. his hands covered in streaks of his own blood.  his shirt was torn apart and his sweater that he had on was missing. his clothes had patches of the dark red fluids and leaked the more taehyung tried to move.

 

namjoon threw his phone and went on his knees to assist taehyung.

 

"oh my god taehyung!" he removed his sweater and draped it over his shoulders. the other male shuddered under the touch, his head tilting, going left to right. he was losing too much blood. his vision giving up and his lungs soon too.

 

"fuck. i need you to stay with me. i'm going to call the ambulance." he scrambled to get to his phone that he left but a hand touched his arm.

 

"d...don't." he panted, tugging namjoon's shirt. "i'm going to die by the time they a..arrive." his fingers curling the material.

 

"no taehyung i can't leave you like this. you told me to save you-" taehyung moved his finger to namjoon's lips.

 

"don't ever listen to me." he tried scolding but his tone didn't match. he brought his hands to his mouth and cough into them. the pain increasing in every part of his body. his hands were covered in his blood. tears formed, blurring his sight further. they cascaded down one by one.

 

namjoon's heart swelled at the scene. his own eyes filling with fluid. he held taehyung's bloody hand, wishing this isn't true. that his mind was playing a cruel trick on him to teach him a lesson that friends are valuable. they make mistakes without thinking. taehyung happened to fall in that category.

 

"h...hey don't cry you...big baby." taehyung gave namjoon a weak smile.

 

"i c-can't afford to lose someone who's dying by mistake." namjoon cried into taehyung's freezing hand. "let me call."

 

"i don't deserve salvation. i made a lot of people angry. i hurt you." he caressed namjoon's hair with the other hand. his limbs daring to go limp. his organs were shutting down one by one as the minutes pass.

 

"n-namjoon, fulfill my...l-last wish." he rested his hand on the back of namjoon's neck, bringing him closer. "kiss me to my d...death." namjoon sniffed and wiped his tears, his fingers grazing taehyung's cheeks. their lips were a mere inches away, taehyung's pushing his limits by leaning in to decrease the gap. his lips felt lifeless on namjoon's. a last drop fell from the corner of his eye and onto namjoon's hand. taehyung's body went numb into namjoon's arms, his final breath taken and his eyes shut in exhaustion and freedom. the feeling of confessing his never ending love for namjoon through the gentle and meaningful connection. the experience only the two felt and one to continue remembering for the remainder of his life.

 

he closes the book that held the painful and beautiful moments of his life with a smile blossoming on his face. the final picture in the book being becoming one with the person you've spent your years admiring. he couldn't have asked it in any other way. he hopes that he'll bump into him again in the next life.

 

this time, he won't hold back his feelings.

 

__________

 

through the curtains, coruscating beams melted the night air from his body. a wonderful start of a day. he stretched his arms and legs and let out sighs in relief. he brought the blanket up to his chin and sang himself to another session of slumber. his snores were half of their volume and raised as the minutes ticked.

 

"didn't you tell him that it begins at nine?" a voice whispered to the other person in the room.

 

"i'm guessing he slept through his alarm." the second person picked the miniature clock from the top of the drawers and swung it around in between his index finger and thumb. "wake him up. i have to do errands with bambam and chanyeol. remember to run a background check with every single person that walks through the backdoor." footsteps pattered on the floor and disappeared the further he went.

 

"jimin, please don't make this hard for me and wake up." the first person shook the sleeping male on the bed. jimin swat his hands with a frown. the person rolled their eyes and repeated their actions. "i'm not going to tell you twice."

 

"if my eyes ain't open then i'm still resting." he grumbled, turning to face the other direction.

 

"you're really trying to get fired on your first day on the job." the person crossed their arms and smirked when his statement had jimin struggling to get to his feet.

 

"eh?! already?!" jimin tossed his pajamas on to the floor and tore apart his closet. he had to look proper. they'll definitely know that he isn't a member if he didn't match their style. bogum dumped all the deceased members's clothes on his bed without a word. since they're no longer using them, might as well give it to him.

 

he let a cheeky smile out at the thought that bogum is also getting used to him.

 

"is this okay?" he asked jinyoung who was annoyed already.

 

"yes you're fine. you could've kept your sleepwear on. it's not like we're getting a visit by the government." jinyoung uncrossed his arms and put his hand on his forehead in tiredness. a day with jimin is going to give him a headache.

 

"alright. the line is pretty long. the interviews are going to be timed for ten minutes because i want to get this over with so i can scan some important codes. all you have to do is say basic questions that you think is necessary for the position." jinyoung pulled the chair out for jimin to take. the room they were in is named the ‘purple room’. similar to the white room (except the weapons), everything is a shade of the violet color. the chairs and table being the only exception as they are a polished brown.

 

the purple room is near the entrance for the back of the house. the people were ordered to bring cups with any type of drink and to scatter around the backyard to make it look as if they were in a gathering. in case a helicopter were to pass, it’s to lessen the suspicion of having many people wearing clothes that a cult would have on.

 

jinyoung opened the boysenberry-painted door and signaled one person to come in.

 

the person was dressed in a pastel yellow button-up, the sleeves folded to the elbow. their khaki pants almost covering their shoes. they had to be at least six foot. their hair split in half, one side being slightly higher than the other.

 

jinyoung took the seat besides jimin. he had a clipboard on the table with stacks of the same papers with sentences and boxes to be marked yes or no. jimin had one but it had lined papers.

 

“am i supposed to write the questions in here?” jinyoung responded with a nod and a tight smile.

 

 _totally fake_.

 

he exhaled through his nose and grabbed the plain pen. he clicked the button, the ball point ready to be in use. jimin scribbled ideas of perfect questions to ask to the people that were to be interviewed.

 

“let’s start with the basics.” jinyoung spoke. “what’s your full name?”

 

“john seo but you can call me johnny.” the male grinned. “came from chicago to los angeles just for this. i’m hoping you’ll consider me for the position.”

 

“it is obvious that you need to have experience in this area. do you have any proof that you are capable of working at the computer lab?” jimin questioned. his eyes remaining on the words he cursively jotted.

 

“of course! if you search my name on the engine, you’ll be provided with the fact that i have worked for dell. i have received education on programming.” he reached into his back pocket and handed the two a diploma. jimin scanned the paper to see if it’s authentic. jinyoung made a tab to type in the male’s name.

 

his pictures, his name, where he was born, and his previous job were given. this is the real deal. jinyoung nodded in satisfaction.

 

“how come you quit your job? it’s the dream to work in such a place that gives you loads of money.” jimin asked, giving the diploma back to johnny.

 

“one of the co-workers had discovered that i had put myself into this type of scene. where i manipulated my skills for guilty pleasures. i am a follower of m and y for roughly five years. during his days of torture, i’d bring it to work with me because i was basically glued to my seat. i didn’t go home and had to watch his shows at the job. the worker had entered the cubicle at the wrong time.” he sighed heavily at the memory. “she reported me to the supervisor. to avoid attention and media, they fired me and i acknowledged it. it didn’t bother me at all. i didn’t waste the money i had been given and practically had enough to live for the next few years. now that m and y is in need of someone that is good with computers, i thought it would be best to come assist. if it’s hacking into someone’s computer, phone, television, locating a person that’s impossible to find, i can do it. it’ll take a while—no longer than a week—to discover their hiding.” he inhaled and exhaled, quite embarrassed that he let his fan side show. “i want to be a part of group x. i won’t let m and y and the members down.” he bowed his head.

 

jimin felt the urge to clap. he lost concentration on his list to listen to johnny. what an inspiration to the rest waiting outside. he had to say something.

 

**_“YOU’RE HIRED!”_ **

 

_**“JIMIN?!”** _


	13. Sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for not updating :( spring break is over so i’m going to have to return to two week updates. finals are also coming soon meaning the next update will be the last update for a while. i really need to do well in the finals, i hope you guys understand! ❤️  
> soft jikook chapter today :)  
> as always, i appreciate you guys, please enjoy!

jinyoung threw his head back against the chair, tired from listening to people's stories. most of them repeated one after the other. they had finished their interviews, papers littered on the table. jimin tapped on the paper with the pen. he had written down the names he thinks are capable of belonging here. he personally is in favor of johnny.

 

"i have to review these with boss. you can go ahead." he stacked the sheets in alphabetical order. jimin shrugged, leaving the clipboard on the table and taking the pen with him.

 

his stomach rumbled in hunger. he pursed his lips, remembering he can't cook for anything. he couldn't return to jinyoung. he'll be scolded for bothering his concentration. he can't contact jungkook. he's gone out for the day with the members to work. he pulled chair from the table and plopped on it. he rested his elbow on the surface and put his chin on his palm. across from him was a phone.

 

he glanced around the kitchen and living room for any members coming. when the coast was clear, he grabbed it and pressed the home button. it has a password. jimin groaned, sliding the phone away that it bumps into the fruit basket. he doesn't know enough to guess. they don't trust him to give him his own device. he knows it'll take a lifetime for them to be able to.

 

_what if he were to sneak out of here?_

 

"the members have left for duty. jinyoung is in the computer room. he won't hear the door opening..." he looked around again to make sure no one was around. his plan is going to work. he'll return after a couple of minutes. no big deal. he got out of the chair as quietly as he could. he stepped into the carpet floor, his shoes rubbing against the material. he reached the front door and praying to whatever person that jinyoung won't appear out of nowhere.

 

just as he turns the knob, it had another hand on the other side.

 

 _crap. run_.

 

his legs were glued in their place. he cursed his body for betraying his idea.

 

the door groaned as it was pushed to hit the wall. in front of him stood the three members he hopped not to run into. they scared him the most. they were intimidating.

 

their formal suits tightly wrapping their built muscles. their faces serious and covered in fresh marks and patches. their sweat gliding along their tanned skin. their hair sticking in every direction yet kept in the place they were in. the eyes that pierced into jimin's soul. with contacts, it made jimin want to bow a one-eighty and apologize for standing in their way.

 

"what do you think you're doing?" jungkook asked, throwing his blazer on to the couch. bambam and chanyeol gave jimin a glare that isn't surprising. they disliked him when they first saw him. the only person that is neutral with him is jungkook (perhaps bogum too) but even now, that's going to change.

 

the two members sat on the couch, not caring about their bloodied clothes staining. jungkook stood by them, waiting for jimin to answer him.

 

"ah i saw you guys coming and thought that i should at least open the door for you." he smiled, his heart increasing in anxiousness. if they don't believe him, he'll receive something deadly.

 

"if you're going to lie try keeping a straight face." bambam chuckled. "jeon hates liars."

 

"i think we all hate liars." chanyeol added with a head tilt.

 

_screw you guys._

 

jungkook sighed. he's sore from the amount of bending he had to do. the clients are getting demanding with them. entering a secured home that detects an unfamiliar presence. god, they could've gotten caught because of the cameras. he has come back to catch up with jinyoung on the workers but jimin had to block it. "just admit what you were trying to do. i don't feel like doing anything to you." his expression remained bored. bambam and chanyeol stared at him in shock.

 

_jeon jungkook isn't the type to let things go. especially lying._

 

"they're probably..." bambam lifted his hand to make a circle and using the other to put his index finger through it. chanyeol slapped him on the chest, trying his hardest not to burst into laughter. jimin blushed, knowing what the older was implying. jungkook on the other hand, squinted at them.

 

"we're probably what bambam? i would love to know since it's so funny." jungkook walked to stand directly in bambam's vision. the older bit his lip, his face becoming red from holding it in.

 

"you guys," he couldn't handle it and let it out. chanyeol hid his mouth with his hand and looked another direction. "oh my god my lungs!" he kept hitting on the pillow besides him.

 

jimin kept his head lowered to avoid the heat on his face being visible to jungkook who is completely clueless.

 

"what the hell does this even mean?" he did the action that the older did, making him cackle more. chanyeol lost it at this point. "hey! i'm being honest!" jungkook placed his hands on his hips, getting restless at this endeavor.

 

"j-jungkook, you don't need to know." jimin spoke softly. the red tint on his cheeks startling jungkook further.

 

bambam and chanyeol gave each other a look and pointed their fingers at jungkook and then jimin. "he's privileged! none of us are allowed to call him jungkook! they're totally doing it." chanyeol wiggles his eyebrow at the duo.

 

"DOING WHAT?!" bogum shouted, toothpaste dripping off his chin. he had rushed to the living room to hear what they were talking about. the bathroom he was in is close to the living room, giving him better access to listen in.

 

"park and jeon are," bambam and chanyeol did the hand movement previously done. bogum's eyes widened at it and his mouth hung open. he went back and forth to gape at jimin and jungkook for confirmation. the fluster state jimin was in and the raised eyebrow that jungkook had made it suspicious.

 

"no way." he whispered. the toothpaste hitting the couch with a plop. "t-they...what..."

 

"we aren't!" jimin's voice went high-pitched. the tint spreading to his nose.

 

"you're right. they're getting it on." jungkook finally understood. he inhaled the air, shutting his eyes close. the members are getting bold nowadays.

 

"oh no, the big bad wolf is mad. we better hide!" bambam, chanyeol, and bogum sprinted to their rooms to prevent any yelling or forms of punishment. their current boss knows exactly what to use as revenge.

 

jungkook shook his head in disappointment in them and lazily sat on the cushions. jimin crept in to take the empty space next to him, though there is a lot.

 

"i'm sorry but you dumbfounded is honestly hands down the best." he giggled. "i have a hard time accepting that you didn't know terms doing it."

 

jungkook scoffed, kicking his shoes off. "whatever. i just don't pay attention to social media anymore. it makes me illiterate." jimin hummed, understanding. "i don't get how they assumed that we were sleeping with each other just because i let you off the hook. i wanted sleep." he yawned.

 

"that's kind of odd of them." jimin smiled. "if the house was going to be like this, i would have adjusted more. they remind me of siblings or cousins that love to tease."

 

thinking back to his thoughts that he had been pondering about last night, the observations were true. they're adults that bicker with one another childishly and take things seriously when it's necessary. in comparison to the others at death row where the men and women laughed at things that most find traumatic and hurtful, they're completely different. their jobs and backgrounds could have made them to these sociopaths that didn't deal with emotions with themselves and rather deal with them through actions and words. they're people that you see in the public eye. those that walk through the streets having a conversation or a debate about if you should give your significant other your social media password. they laugh at jokes that 'regular' people would find humorous. they don't discuss about the human they're going to kill or have in the white room. sitting on couch and messing with their leader? a leader that is ranked at the top? jimin never would have thought he would be in the same house with hitmen that can be calm. not just look normal because every person seems normal at first glance.

 

you can't tell someone's preferences, their actions that they do in secret, by seeing them. they won't say what they do either because reactions differ. some will report, some will run, and a few will be amused and want to listen in.

 

knowing a person that has done wrong personally, you'd guess they are empty on the inside as people say. they can't feel the things regular people do but you also can't assume those that have criminal as a title to not feel the things people on the surface do. not all prisoners are the same.

 

"don't know about that. i've never seen my cousins. i don't have a sibling either." jungkook groaned when seeing the red circle with a number for the cellphone app. he wasn't in the mood the call with anyone. he'll make time for it later or tomorrow...or next week.

 

"my cousins acted similar to bogum. they were always complaining to their mom about not being able to buy the newest edition of their favorite comic. since i have drifted from my parents, i don't know how they're doing. they probably won't be allowed to meet me anymore. the news would have reached them." jimin pouted. "i miss them."

 

jungkook felt tempted to do something that he'd done with the youngest. he reached his hand to ruffle jimin's hair, running his fingers through the strands. jimin leaned in, loving the gentle touch of another person.

 

jungkook's cheeks were warm. he didn't know why. it's a simple gesture. then why is affecting him so much that jimin is allowing him to do it? the closer jimin got, the pounds in his chest were audible and thumping rapidly.

 

jimin slithered his arm around jungkook's waist, tugging on his wrinkled shirt, and laying his head on jungkook's shoulder.

 

the eldest sat there with his lips formed in a straight line and stopped breathing hearing the soft snores emitting through jimin's lips. his hand caressed jimin's hair continuously as if it's a movement he couldn't stop doing.

 

he was already tired when he arrived and the sleeping state jimin was in sent him a wave of exhaustion. he pulled jimin further into his body heat, his arms secured jimin in his chest with his head tilted on jimin's head.

 

he smiled, closing his eyes and exhaling the evening wind.

 

the trio sneaked into the living room, snickering within their group. bambam and chanyeol cooed while bogum took several photos of the hugging males on the couch. they set the photos as their wallpapers and sent them to the other members in the chat excluding jungkook because he'll criticize them for wasting time on texting rather than getting work finished.

 

"they probably began dating when they were in prison." chanyeol said, changing the chats name to jungkook plus jimin. "is this an alright title?" he asked the other present members.

 

"you idiot." bambam facepalmed. "this is the old style. you got to mix their names together like jungmin? jimgkook?" he suggested.

 

"jikook!" bogum shouted causing the males sleeping to snuggle against each other.

 

bambam and chanyeol both scowled at bogum with their index fingers to their lips but seeing the position the males were in made them release a loud,

 

"AWW!"

 

________

 

"did they interrogate you?" yoongi stepped to raise his foot to the wall. he was currently in the meeting room with a teary-eyed namjoon sitting across. he had came home after completing a few hours of work. he's still not over from their morning interaction.

 

namjoon shook his head, his hands tightening their grip on his arms leaving a print. "they didn't have a reason to go through an interview about what happened when i wasn't there to witness."

 

yoongi nodded, keeping his head lowered. "we'll host a private funeral for taehyung. he should be remembered for his years on earth." he brought out his cellular device and slid his keyboard to type a quick message to the planning members. "it'll be for you. i don't know how it feels to lose someone close but it seems that you need personal space with him."

 

namjoon silently thanked him with a bow. he's appreciative of how sensible yoongi is. predicted that he'd receive a, ' _get over it. everyone dies at some point.'"._

 

"come in to your cubicle once you feel better. work's going to pile on your desk." the corner of yoongi's lips twitched to a grin and pat namjoon's shoulder in condolences. he opened the door to leave the male alone and closed it as silently as it could.

 

namjoon slumped in his seat, blowing air to move his overgrown bangs. he sunk into a puddle of regret. he wished he could've not listened to taehyung once more. his friend could've been spared and lived longer.

 

the other people in the home weren't going to be told about taehyung's whereabouts. they didn't have a 'friendship' or anything, it was more of a working relationship. they played around but their time spent together wouldn't consider them close.

 

yoongi told them that taehyung is set free from his duties because he had to return to tend to his family. it's a lie of course. taehyung's family disowned him for murdering his alcoholic father. he attempted to reason to them that it was for his sister's protection after his father killed his mother. they'd prefer to let a murder live with them than to have someone that did it to save a life. his father lost too much blood and died before they reached the hospital. taehyung ran away and didn't look back.

 

he hid himself at an abandoned pool. stayed there until he decided to return to his home. his sister didn't allow him in anymore, yelling at him to leave and never come again.

 

that was the time taehyung met yoongi. more like a kidnapping. he was spraying the ink on the street's walls and beyond the darkness stood a figure with its hood covering their entire frame. they tossed a beige bag over his head that was the size of a body. there were more people by the way they hold him. they threw him in a vehicle and drove to the alleyway that yoongi's building was standing proudly amongst the rest.

 

he disliked yoongi at first for holding him hostage for absolutely no reason but after being persuaded, he didn't find it that bad. yoongi knew from first glance that taehyung was struggling and took in a lot of people that were thrown out of their homes for being themselves. he pitied them and gave them a place to live and earn money by working with him. taehyung learned through the cheery members that yoongi isn't a terrible person. he did own a website that takes the lives of people others despise but it's to find a purpose within.

 

yoongi hired taehyung to watch over jungkook at death row. he purposefully got taehyung arrested in the act. the act he made taehyung go through. the male rejected the idea of using his friend's name to help yoongi have an eye on a particular person. yoongi promised him safety and soon he'll reunite with his friend. taehyung went along with it with sorrow burrowing in his heart.

 

the plan worked as yoongi knew it would. taehyung was placed in death row, directly across from jungkook's cell. he conversed with jungkook and pretended to be companions with him to learn more. he had to inform yoongi what he heard and seen once he got out. he put trust into yoongi. never lacking in confiding on the older.

 

yoongi gripped on the framed photo of a grinning taehyung. he released a sigh and put the photo facedown.

 

he lost a good member. a strong one.

 

the planning team lifted the photo to slide the vase that held the ashes of the deceased member. they stuck white and red roses in the slots next to the border of the case. one of them brought a tissue to wipe the surface of the platform that held engraved information of taehyung. his full name, his date of birth, death, and compliments that yoongi thought of, including the sentence, 'a person that never let his friend down.'".

 

he got on his knees, them touching the prepared cushions. he intertwined his fingers and shut his eyes.

 

he respected the dead. they deserved to be honored for their achievements of living on such a toxic world that is filled with sickening people. except for those that have done worse and are failures. his brother is an example. someone that worked and found pleasure in torturing and tormenting clueless people for their benefit doesn’t deserve to be respected. his grave should have disgrace written instead of his name.

 

hitmen and psychopaths are different titles to bear. his brother definitely is ill mentally. there was nothing traumatic that happened in his life, how did he turn out to be that way? yoongi’s disgusted knowing that he’s related to someone like him.

 

he wonders how the members could last being in the home with him around. he has charms but lacks sympathy and the ability to display any sort of affection. he says things without meaning them. sounds like advice but he doesn’t know the meaning behind them. people that hear his words take it personally. he tricks others to make himself superior.

 

yoongi understands loss and grief. the sadness of his members take effect on to him and he immediately wants to help them to feel better. namjoon is a new member and he’s going to learn more about him. forming a bond with the people you work with is important to him.

 

he can be intimidating when he has to. he only gets angry at the members when they disobey him and do things carelessly. he says things that are personal out loud when he’s stressed. that happened when taehyung introduced him to namjoon.

 

he revealed taehyung’s and his secret to namjoon. he does not know the full story but yoongi isn’t going to tell him. its preferable that namjoon is clueless to it. the line that connects between the two is thin. if he knew, namjoon would surely be enraged.

 

if he’s going to find jeon jungkook, he’s going to have to stick to namjoon often.

 

**plan a, working side by side.**


	14. Hold Me Tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i already have begun the second series sksksksk probably why i have been lacking in updating this chapter, i apologize!   
> chapter does contain depression and suicide. if you are sensitive to this topic, please do not force yourself to read :( remember that you always come first!   
> as always i appreciate you guys so please do enjoy!   
> next update won’t be until june 10!   
> *small hints about the second series here 👀*

the foul odor of dried blood and sweat wavered in jungkook's nose. his nose twitched in disgust and he pulled away from the warmth of wherever he is. he had slept for awhile and it's probably late in the night. he's still in his work clothes from earlier.

 

he looked around for bambam or chanyeol but no source of life besides his own. his eyes stumbled upon the figure who is sleeping soundly where he laid previously. he did a double take, wiping his vision to make sure he is seeing clearly.

 

his mind flashed him the memories of the hours before and suddenly he smiled widely. he caught himself being giddy and coughed to cover the grin.

 

he'll let jimin rest for tomorrow. he's going to finally work with the professionals and learn to handle situations. he doesn't need much training since he has done things relating to this area. if he doesn't know how to properly hold and use a gun, that's a thing he's going to have to teach him.

 

jungkook stretched his aching muscles and groaned in satisfaction when hearing the cracks. he adjusted the gentle bangs waving in jimin's face. he cooed for a couple of minutes and finally left the living room to take his regular evening shower.

 

he took approximately twenty minutes to complete his shower, feeling refreshed while the thought of having jimin with for a whole day tomorrow stuck. he didn't ask why he was so excited about this. he let himself be for now.

 

he rubbed his towel up and down his hair to get the strands to stick in every direction. he threw the towel to the chair that was rarely used and jumped onto his comfortable and welcoming bed. he clapped his hands twice for the lights to turn off completely and engulf his vision with darkness.

 

he grabbed his phone from the stand beside him and set an alarm to wake him up in four hours. he slept for four hours routinely. he's practicing to be the right leader for the group and he is currently the new replacement, making him be ready at all time for any orders.

 

he struggled closing his eyes and calling it a night due to already resting before. a few more fidgets and kicking of the blankets because it was hot made him exhausted enough to sleep in a star-shape position.

 

__________

 

his alarm blasted the repeated theme song of a show he had no clue of. he liked the way it flowed and sounded. yunhyeong wasn't very fond of the idea of having three dollars taken from the group's card because of a ringtone.

 

he groaned, thrashing the sheets around to get them off of his body. he frowned once the song cut. his expression changed and a grin replaced his upset mood. today is the day that he is going to take jimin with him to learn the daily lives of the members of x.

 

maybe jimin will properly be titled a member.

 

_if he is qualified._

 

he has had his fair shares of experiences but hasn't gotten the whole picture of the criminal life. he's on the fifth step. he has a path to take to fully be a part of their status.

 

he cheerfully hopped out of his bed with a thump. he tossed his shirt to the opposite side of his bed and rummaged through his closet filled with military based clothes.

 

they'll take on more orders. starting them with basic ones and then challenging ones.

 

if jimin is going to be a member, he's going to learn the risks. he's already deep inside the hitman circle due to being around them. a leak of him being with them and people will start to prey on him.

 

jungkook is not going to allow that to happen. he needs to secure and protect each and every one of the members.

 

putting his thoughts aside, he removed a regular black turtleneck that matched with rough textured pants that had pockets nearly three inches in height. he slid on his personal favorite boots decorated with white roses on the outsole and lazily written 'risen' next to the flowers.

 

he decided to leave his hair alone just for this occasion. just with a few strokes of the brush, he was set to tell jimin to get dressed. he's going to take bogum along.

 

if he needs to do something alone, bogum will be there to watch over jimin and make sure he isn't anywhere near anyone harmful.

 

he clapped his hands and the lights were soaked back into its glass. he exited his room and locked it with his ring of keys that were slipped on the pockets of the pants.

 

he greeted the other wakening members with a good morning causing them to take a double look at him. he's usually a person that carries a black cloud in the mornings. there is none currently.

 

he saw bogum walking a few steps away from him so he jogged a bit to put his shoulder over the younger. bogum lunged forward with a profanity leaving his lips.

 

"ah! what the hell?!" he yelped, struggling to prevent stumbling face first to the floor. he held onto the wall for support. he glared at jungkook who held a large grin.

 

"good morning, bogum! i was wondering if you would like to join me on completing orders!" he cheerfully asked. "i usually take chanyeol or bambam but i want to form a stronger bond with you." he bounced on his heels.

 

bogum struggles forming a sentence. since when was jungkook so...happy? he must've hit his head pretty hard trying to get up from the bed.

 

"uh sure?" he hesitantly answered.

 

jungkook went to his casual expression and leaned forward to whisper in bogum's ear.

 

"tell jinyoung to send the email of orders and specifically have him send the provocative ones to the other group of members that are going to do orders today. it'll most likely be chanyeol with minseok and yixing. afterwards, look through the orders for us and pick out necessary tools for them. then load them on to the vehicle we are using." he took a step back and watched bogum bow his head.

 

"yes, sir!" bogum semi-shouted and walked past him to the computer room to talk to jinyoung.

 

jungkook whistled as he followed the trail to jimin's room. the male must've woken by now. he stopped in front of the white door and lifted his hand to the surface. his knuckles tightened and knocked on the door three times.

 

the knob jingled. on the other side came a groan and a hiss. jimin blinked rapidly to adjust to the lighting. his hair being disheveled and dried drool evident on his contrasting shirt.

 

"you woke me from a good ass dream." he complained right off the bat and went to slam the door shut but jungkook slid his foot to block the door from closing fully. jimin flopped himself on his mattress, burying his face deep into the pillows.

 

jungkook stifled a remark and went to sit on the edge of the younger's bed. he gently pat jimin's leg that rested on his knee.

 

"get dressed you bum. i'm taking you on your very first mission." with that, jimin raised his head from the pillows to lift an eyebrow at jungkook. he quickly shifted to sit crisscrossed.

 

"you're kidding." his tired eyes shot open. "you just had me help jinyoung with the computer stuff and now this?" jimin flopped on his bed again, a groan musically filling the room. "you said i would be able to take a stroll around the neighborhood if i assisted jinyoung." he pouted.

 

jungkook rolled his eyes and sighed. "you have to gain the trust of the members and mine's. i only told you that because i knew you were going to complain." he bounced on his feet and went to glide the closet door to the other side.

 

he rummaged through the closet and hooked a dress shirt off from the stick that held the other hangers. he laid it out on jimin's bed and returned to searching for trousers.

 

"plus, i think it's a perfect opportunity for you to get yourself redhanded." he winked at the younger who was following his every move.

 

jimin had no choice but to obey and took the clothes that jungkook specifically picked for him and walked to the nearby bathroom.

 

"when you're ready come to garage." he shouted enough for the younger to hear. jimin answered with a grunt and silently closed the bathroom door.

 

jungkook hopped down the stairs, pulling his phone out in the process. he had received the email sent by jinyoung for their daily orders. he accepted them and scanned through the list of names. they're ranked by their status. lowest to highest.

 

their first subject is a woman named martha espinoza. a twenty-four year old that works as a school nurse. the client didn't specify the method to remove her and they paid an estimate of two hundred dollars. it's clear that they want it painful and expensive. he can do just that.

 

he exited out of the complex and traveled to the other side of the home. he punched in the code for the garage door to slide open and in was their specialized vehicles. their plates matching the owners.

 

everyone is going to work today until late in the afternoon. the garage was empty except his beautiful, polished, violet range rover. his plates containing his initials and his birth year. bogum sat patiently on the back seat, scrolling through his cellular device. in time, jimin came out from the entrance to the garage.

 

they both climbed into his car, tying themselves in the seatbelts.

 

"huh? why is he tagging along?" bogum scrunched his nose at jimin and he did the same. he pointed his index finger at bogum and stared at jungkook with a questionable expression.

 

"i thought it was going to be the two of us?"

 

"what'd you think we're doing? going on a date?" bogum snickered, sticking his tongue out at jimin. jimin gritted his teeth and threw his bracelet at bogum who caught in his palm.

 

jungkook huffed, shoving the key into the ignition. through the rear view window, bogum and jimin we're constantly tossing each other items and calling each other names that mother's would faint at hearing from such young people. he shook his head and put the shift on drive, stepping on the pedal for the car to move forward.

 

"i am not gonna be a third wheeler!"

 

"who the hell said it was a date?! i'm not even interested in dating!" jimin yelled.

 

 _ouch_.

 

they glared at each other. all thoughts of bogum adjusting to him left him. from this encounter, it is obvious that bogum is not going to get used to jimin living with them.

 

jungkook knowing that they were going to continue on with their bickering, turned the knob for the volume and allowed the radio station host to mute out their voices. he's gaining a headache from this and the day barely started.

 

the males, alas, calmed themselves and were staring off into space, watching the buildings pass them by. jungkook lowered the volume and changed the station to classical music.

 

they were approximately three minutes away from their destined location. jungkook ordered bogum to pack the bag that could hold the weapons. bogum placed the leathered bag on his lap and inserted ammunition and handgunsin it.

 

he saw the list and thought the person is fairly simple. he zipped it closed and muttered 'finished' to jungkook.

 

jungkook shifted the gear to reverse and fit his rover in an empty slot across the street from their location.

 

he removed his key and stuffed it in his pants pocket. he gave a thumbs up to bogum for him to go out first. the youngest unlocked the door and slung the bag over his shoulder. he looked both ways before crossing the street.

 

he circled the area and found the apartment suite.

 

apartment 105.

 

he peaked his head to see into the home through the barred windows. it seemed vacant in the kitchen. no source of light.

 

bogum dialed jungkook's cellphone and hung up when jungkook nodded his head at him.

 

jungkook signaled jimin to follow him.

 

"i'm going to need you to check the other vehicles for cam recorders. try your best to not alert the cars." jungkook rested his hands on jimin's shoulders, awaiting for his answer.

 

"i can do that." jimin nodded. jungkook suppressed a grin and gave him a pat.

 

"go to my car," he dug into his pocket and handed jimin his keys, "and there should be a crowbar where bogum had sat at."

 

he didn't wait for jimin to respond and went ahead to where bogum stood, watching out for unexpected guests, and holding two pistols that were fully loaded.

 

he flung the object at jungkook and whispered to him that it already had the suppressor in. jungkook raised his hand and counted five seconds for them to enter the apartment.

 

once they had made it inside, they had theirpistols in their grip and fingers on the trigger, ready to aim at any living creature.

 

jungkook with his foot, shut the door close for any intruders.

 

"we're going to have to make this a suicide case. like kyungsoo's." jungkook said, creeping into the living room. "it'll be suspicious if the school nurse was murdered but it'll be in our favor if they'd suspect one of the teachers or students."

 

"by the looks of it, it's a one bedroom apartment. she must be sleeping or something. the lights the room is on but there's no shadows." he lowered the handgun and peered into the bathroom.

 

caps of pill bottles were on the counter and the water was blocked from leaving the already filled bowl. the pills were scattered and colored the blank counter. by the labels, it's prozac. a prescribed antidepressant.

 

"shit." he ran to the bedroom and attempted to open the door. he pressed his body weight onto the wood, the hinges creaking. he stepped back, applying more pressure, and finally tumbled in.

 

bogum brought him to his feet and gave him his gun. they kept their guards up and furrowed their eyebrows at the melancholy atmosphere. the bed sheets were organized, no signs of wrinkles anywhere. the floor wasn't a mess and was tidied. the television black along with the curtains. she must have not been home in a while. the running water mixing them up.

 

"it's a saturday. no classes. she doesn't leave her home unless it's for her job. gets her groceries online as well as her clothes."bogum spoke, cracking the silence. his hand shook, reaching to slide the right side of the closet open upon hearing the light noise inside.

 

he dropped his weapon at the sight of the ropes that were tightened around the woman's neck, tearing into her skin and bruising it. her eyes were wide and dried of tears. the streaks of the substance evident on her cheeks. her lips were pale, lifeless almost. her arms hung loosely on her sides and her feet swung in sync. the stool that she had used had been kicked to the side, knocking her stacks of shoe boxes down.

 

she dressed as if she wanted to go out of her home but decided that today wasn't the day. maybe another day. she knew that she would be lying to herself again by saying that. she struggled with socializing with the real world. deciding that working with children would give her a sense of comfort. she probably regretted her teenage years and depended on the children to help herself. it's affect weren't doing much and so she had consulted a therapist. that therapist prescribed her antidepressants.

 

no matter how long and how much she took of those pills, she never felt satisfied. today is the day, she murmured. today is the day where she will be set free from repeating the mantra constantly and daily to herself and doing it at last.

 

bogum collected himself and picked his gun from the floor. he wiped his eyes that were getting drier by the second. he pushed past jungkook and marched to the car.

 

jungkook pitied the younger momentarily. his mother had passed the same way as this woman. it had to struck a string in his heart.

 

he slid the door the hide her body and went to chase after bogum.

 

jimin panted, exhausted from having to disconnect most of the cameras inside of the vehicles. this neighborhood is much cautious of their surroundings than others. he removed the gloves he took from the compartment and stuffed it in his sweater's front pocket. he swiped his bangs to the side and had his hands on his hips. he pursed his lips, watching bogum securing himself in his arms, the shining pistol dangling in his thumb.

 

"woah woah," he sprinted to bogum and halted the younger. "you okay?" bogum shivered under his touch to the shoulder and flinched.

 

"i just want to go home." bogum spoke softly. he stepped into jungkook's car and tilted his head on the window, closing his eyes to clear his mind from the picture of the woman.

 

jungkook panted when he reached the front of his car. he was about to call out for bogum but jimin stopped him.

 

"we should go back home and drop off bogum. he isn't alright at the moment and pushing him to his limits is going to end poorly." jimin reasoned, going to his side of the car and hopping in.

 

jungkook ran a hand through his hair and exhaled the fresh, spring air.

 

**_today’s not the day._ **


	15. Euphoria.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- contains graphic depiction of violence  
> \- blood  
> \- murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i am back from exam month and woah it feels really good to return. spent some time yesterday and wrote more for the second book and honestly i love it already. there are hints to that in this chapter but they’re not t h a t obvious so 👀 now that i am back schedules will resume to being two weeks!  
> now about the chapter because this is long already sjsjsjsj the title is sort of ironic and y’all will see why in the middle that’s why i put a warning on top ^^^ but this is the chapter all of us have been waiting for and i was so happy for it 😤 you’ll have to read to find outtt  
> as always i appreciate you guys so please do enjoy!  
> *don’t mind the spelling errors, I wrote this at three in the morning lmao*

"rest well, okay?" jungkook said to bogum. they had came to the home to drop bogum after their mission. it is clear that things would've been harder for the younger if they continued on with the orders. the younger nodded, his mind drifting to all sorts of dark places. jimin's frown deepened as he watched bogum swaying side to side as he entered the house.

 

jungkook let out a sigh in frustration. he needed to release the aching ad pounding in his skull. his palm touched the shaft and shifted it to reverse. he grabbed his phone to scroll through the email to find the next order and their address.

 

liam wayne. thirty-three. in extreme debt after losing many rounds at a casino and hides away at the local bar. drowns his sorrows with a shot of straight vodka and daiquiri. sounds like a fun way to waste your life and escaping the inevitable.

 

he's choosing to save liam for last as it is quite early to be heading to a bar. his foot stepped on the brakes at the same time his thumb pressed on a victim.

 

 _lee taeyong._

 

the name dripped of venom. he has slight memory of someone possessing that name but couldn't figure out to who's face it matched with. he has had his fair shares of encounters of rival groups. a handful of the groups contained people having lee for a last name. he must've gotten into deep stuff if he had managed to let his identity slip up. hitmen should be wary about their own identification. use a false card if they have to but their victims won't remember their names once they've had their farewells.

 

taeyong roams the lonesome alleyways in los angeles. that gives him a clue on why he's being targeted. he hasn't been in the darkness in a while. maybe he'll be hit with nostalgia once they arrive.

 

he copied and pasted the location to the provided app on his device. pomona and los angeles had a traveling gap of nearly an hour. not so good for him since he wanted to get rid of the stress immediately.

 

he returned to focusing on the roads and their complicated streets. having to stop every now and then to let other vehicles pass since there was no stop signs on either sides.

 

on the red light, his attention averted to the male whose head rested against the window with his head bumping into it. jungkook silently laughed to himself on how easily jimin can fall into slumber. he stretched his arms to position jimin into a near comfortable spot on the cushion. cars weren't made to sleep in the way you're normally used to.

 

the other vehicles behind him honked for him to move. he jumped, more about jimin waking rather than being a nuisance the people wanting to get to their places.

 

"fuck you. this is a free country." he muttered to himself, driving ahead.

 

he twisted the knobs of the radio, aiming for a classical music station. he received what he wished for, muscles relaxing instantaneously. he sighed in relief and his growing headache disappeared.

 

he glanced often to check on the sleeping male. his soft snores making jungkook genuinely laugh. he would record the moment to cherish but he's driving and should focus on the road for their safety.

 

the gps told him that they have arrived at their destination. he slowed down by stepping on the breaks and cautiously checking the area. he reversed the car into one of the many available pairings, shifting the gear to park, and removing the keys. he extended his arm to the cabinet and pulled out his mask, wearing to cover his nose. he took another one for jimin.

 

he shook the other male in the vehicle until he was half-awake.

 

"we're here." he said. jimin nodded his head tiredly and accepted the mask in jungkook's hand. he strapped it around his nose and tucked it behind his ears.

 

they hopped out of the car and trailed to the back side of their seats. jimin assisted with picking the suitable tools when jungkook explained to him who they're dealing with. jungkook carried the backpack filled with the weapons. he locked the vehicle with a click of the button and they began to walk to through the alleyway.

 

"by my assumptions he's either homeless or he's in one of these broken apartments." jungkook whispered for only jimin to hear but his words echoed either way. it's deadly silent in the area. "if we don't find him in this one, we got to search in the other two. our other option if the doesn't work is in the apartments. we should enter them together in case he's in another group with others along."

 

"i don't understand the whole rivalry between groups such as yours." jimin twitched his nose at the rats running across their path.

 

"it's not exactly rivalry. you can define it as a competition for others. yunhyeong never meant for it to turn into that but his brother saw it that way and made it that way for other groups. it's group x against the others i guess." jungkook halted in front of a crowd of hooded figures circled around a fire in a trash can.

 

he waved his hand for jimin to take a step backwards. they shouldn't interfere with whatever is occurring there. jimin understood immediately and watched behind him for any dangers. they entered a few inches in so it didn't take long for them to leave the first alleyway.

 

jimin shuddered at the thought of a cult. it doesn't settle right with him. he followed jungkook going around the building they were previously in between and walked across to the second one.

 

"get the knife and one for yourself. we have to be careful. who knows what could've happened if we stayed longer there." jungkook ordered, pausing his movements for jimin to reach into the backpack and take the sheaths out. jimin gave it to him and held his close in his palm.

 

they lowered themselves and took slower strides down the alley. jungkook checked the walls for any hints that they were crossing enemy territory.

 

bold red letters stood out to him causing him to stumble slightly and jimin bumping into his shoulder.

 

' _run_ ' was the first word and then the capitalized version of the word was beside it. ' _be afraid of the ghosts'_ came next. jungkook frowned, running his fingers across the paint. his shoes crunched on the leaves scattered on the floor, the light disappeared when they continued deeper into the alley.

 

' _don't close your eyes. he's always watching.'_

 

just as he read the two sentences, a figure sprinted to the alleyway they had been to.

 

"j-jungkook i think we should leave." jimin's voice contained absolute fear. he could feel his breath shortening at the amount of warnings on the walls written in a familiar substance. no source of light didn't help him.

 

jungkook's tongue poked the inside of his cheek at the sentence his eyes met.

 

' _sell your soul to M.Y’_

 

“fuck jimin you have to leave.”

 

jimin’s eyes widened at the returning figure running towards their direction. they had a cylinder object in their hand and a lighter in the other. their entire face was covered by a red cloth and their outfit matched the cloth hiding their features.

 

“jimin go!” jungkook shouted at the scared male. jimin instinctively listened, accidentally dropping the knife as he ran to the sun’s side.

 

his tears dripped and flowed with the wind. he choked on the air and stopped, leaning against the bricks. he coughed vigorously and fell on his knees. the sound of hissing had him getting up and running to jungkook’s car. he blocked himself on the driver’s side and hoped that no one followed him. he inhaled and exhaled irregularly, tangling his fingers in his hair, and taking the mask off.

 

he noticed that jungkook was nowhere near him. his panic arose at that, hesitating in moving.

 

jungkook stood in his spot and trusted that jimin didn’t get himself in a terrible situation like his. the figure cackled and stopped running. everything made sense to him on why their victim’s name sounded familiar.

 

the figure removed the layers of silk and their soft white and grey hair bounced to settle. they had shoved the lighter in the straps of their outfit and gently placed the bomb on the ground.

 

“missed me jeon?” the figure laughed.

 

“i missed seeing your face being on the floor while my foot was on it.” jungkook answered with a low growl.

 

“now now. that happened a year ago, love.” the figure smiled with a tilt of their head. “master has taught me so much about you and your weaknesses. don’t get too cocky with yourself.” they winked. “why are you here, hm? by the guess of it, it was for me.”

 

“your name and whereabouts managed to get onto our list. you know what i have to do. i don’t care if you’re part of that bastard you call master’s group. i’m getting my way whether you like it or not.” jungkook moved his shoulders to allow the backpack to slide off of him and onto the floor. he pointed the weapon in his hand to taeyong who held a smug grin.

 

“he’s most likely watching through the cameras. i wouldn’t address master as bastard. you should be praising him for not killing your boss.” he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“i highly doubt that bitch is there. using your master’s presence isn’t going to do shit to me. he doesn’t scare me like he does to you.” jungkook remarked. a smirk formed on his lips as taeyong snarled at him.

 

“let’s get this done and over with. i’ll send your limbs in a decorated box to your beloved master.” jungkook smiled widely.

 

“that puny knife won’t be affective on me.” taeyong went to pick the bomb from the floor when a fresh slit in his hand made him hiss and take a step back.

 

jungkook opened one of the several pockets his pants had and took out another knife. “won’t be affective huh?” he stuck his finger through the hole of the knife and spun it in his index finger.

 

taeyong released a laugh that lacked humor, holding his bleeding hand to his shirt. “where’s the guy you brought with you? is he gonna attack me while you distract me?” taeyong turned to the opposite side but saw nothing.

 

“don’t bring him into this.” jungkook’s smirk vanished and was replaced with a scowl.

 

taeyong raised an eyebrow, taking a moment to process the change. once he did he stifled a giggle.

 

“is that your boyfriend?” he whistled, forgetting his hand. “already gotten over sehun. sheesh. you really don’t have any sympathy.”

 

jungkook flinched at the name he hasn’t heard of in a while.

 

taeyong brought his other hand to his mouth to cover his grin.

 

“its like you don’t even care that sehun is gone and it’s all your fault.” taeyong watched as jungkook slowly regressed to a saddened state. “i remember the day where him and jackson were—” his sentence was cut short at the sharp pain in his right thigh. another being sent directly to his left thigh. he collapsed to the ground using his hands for support.

 

he cursed when he touched the tip of the knives. the items were already heavy enough. he yelled when he attempted to take one of them from his muscle.

 

a pair of shoes made him look up to a wickedly smiling jungkook. jungkook got on one knee and gripped taeyong’s chin in his thumb and index finger.

 

“isn’t it amazing that your master is having this recorded? arousing isn’t it? he’s going to enjoy every second.” jungkook laughed silently and then loudly, startling taeyong to the core. “you say your master is here but where is he when you need him, hm?” jungkook pouted, sliding the handle of the knife he has along taeyong’s neck to his jawline and to his cheek.

 

“i’m going to keep my promise and put your limbs into a pretty box for master. you’d like that wouldn’t you?” taeyong shook his head as jungkook nodded his.

 

“say hello to sehun for me will you?” jungkook giggled, pulling the knife away from taeyong’s cheek and driving it through taeyong’s left eyeball.

 

taeyong’s screams of pain fueled jungkook more. the male fell backwards to the ground, holding dearly to his permanent injury.

 

jungkook got up and went to remove one of the blades from taeyong’s thighs. taeyong cried at the action. he begged jungkook profusely to stop but jungkook wasn’t feeling like it.

 

“let’s make you a porcupine!” he cheerfully said to lighten the mood.

 

“no please...” taeyong shifted to be closer to the doors of the building but jungkook grabbed his ankle, dragging him away.

 

jungkook perched himself on taeyong’s waist and with both of his hands on the handle, struck the knife through the other eye. he quickly grabbed another in his pant’s pockets and sunk it into taeyong’s throat. at this point, jungkook knew that taeyong’s body couldn’t handle the damage and had given up.

 

he had a remaining three blades left and used them to place in a different location of taeyong’s body. he sang the musical songs he heard on the radio as he did his work. one on the center of his chest, second one on the middle of his stomach and the last one on taeyong’s forehead.

 

he groaned at the sight of the blood flowing into the floor and at the lifeless body. he even became aroused at the thought of yoongi watching through his monitor.

 

he reminded himself about jimin waiting for him somewhere. he happily gathered his stuff and took the bomb that taeyong tried to use on him, zipping it inside the backpack. he slung the bag on his shoulder and jogged to where his car was at.

 

he found his abandoned vehicle and went to the driver’s side where jimin sat with his arms wrapped around his knees. jimin closed his eyes at the figure that hovered over him, letting a whimper out.

 

jungkook dropped the bag carefully and went to be on the same level as jimin. his hand automatically went to caress jimin’s cheek, instantly calming jimin.

 

“it’s okay. i’m here.” jimin opened his eyes and pulled jungkook by the waist into an embrace that surprised jungkook.

 

jungkook felt wetness seep into his shirt.

 

“are you crying?” he asked playfully. jimin smacked jungkook for that.

 

“i thought you fucking died. don’t do that.” jimin answered into the material.

 

jungkook breath hitched at the honesty in jimin’s voice. his heart became full from content that he had jimin and jimin had him.

 

his fingers threaded through jimin’s now brown hair to sooth his aching.

 

“you could’ve left to your home or anywhere away from me. why’d you stay?” jungkook questioned the sniffling male in his arms.

 

jimin moved to pull from the warmness that enveloped him and wiped underneath his eyelids.

 

“i don’t know. i don’t know...i-i just like how you proved what i assumed about you wrong. i thought you were this person that lacked any sort of feelings b-but you ended up being the opposite and being a really good person to those that you care about even me. i tried to leave the house one time but you didn’t do anything to me and instead you cuddled with me.” he rambled. “you give me the sense that i **am** home.”

 

jungkook softened and a loving smile spread across his face. he completely forgot where they were and what he had done. he’s glad that taeyong didn’t try to hurt jimin. he wouldn’t know what he would do if he allowed that to happen. god, he would kill taeyong on the spot rather than taking his time. he’d do the same for bogum, chanyeol, and bambam because they’re a team. that’s a terrible leader if they didn’t worry about their members. jimin is officially a part of group x and knowing that a member has been hurt gets him angry.

 

he repeated his gesture and rubbed jimin’s cheeks with his thumbs. jimin leaned into the touch and shut his eyes.

 

“ _you give me the sense that i **am** home.”_

 

the sentence sent different emotions that he hasn’t experienced in the past.

 

burning yet beautiful. the feeling he has denied constantly that he doesn’t want to experience because it is a waste of life. he labeled it useless and pointless. he understands that it’s why people talk about it so much. it isn’t something you gain. it’s something you learn. definitions range depending on the people who have spent their lives constantly around it.

 

he didn’t get it from his parents. the older he grew the further he adjusted in living in emptiness. when he entered group x, he didn’t expect to be interested in someone because he didn’t get why would you want to make someone else happy rather than yourself? becoming ‘friends’ with the members taught him to confide and trust in others besides himself. if his present self told his past that he would be talking to people as if they’re a family, he would laugh and pass it as a joke.

 

and even now currently, if he told his past self that he would feel something as beautiful as what he is going through, he’d think he’s lying. it’s close to bring him to tears. this is all different and it’s something estranged but he’s learning.

 

learning through his mistakes when he lived with his parents, becoming a member of x, having a bond with every member and welcoming incoming members, developing liking someone more than friends, and finally discovering what he has been missing in his life through jimin.

 

someone who he thought he’d get rid of in death row because of the amount of times the male has messed with him. their first meeting wasn’t exactly what he’d like it to be but it allowed him to know who jimin pretends to be. a whore that’d sleep with whoever they see and to end things by having them murdered.

 

in reality, jimin is a person who has many fears and many qualities that he doesn’t show to just anybody. he gets frightened easily when he should be intimidating for his crimes and doings that didn’t make it into police records. he cries when someone else cries. different than witnessing his victims cry for help. he can get very playful when he isn’t putting on a facade. his has the charms that can have anyone bow down to him. he had to be shocked when jungkook didn’t fall for it. jungkook isn’t interested in sexual pleasures or anything in that class. it wasn’t until weeks that jungkook actually admired jimin’s ability to make him stutter.

 

the attributes of jimin taught him that people change and keep the good when they know the bad isn’t needed.

 

jungkook hand slid to rest on the side of jimin’s neck with his thumb on his cheek and the other remained where it was. he leaned forward that his breath mingled his jimin’s own. as his lips touched jimin’s plush ones, his heart blossomed in euphoria. it left him yearning to be able to express this type of emotion to the person in front of him. jimin returned with just as much eagerness to be connected with jungkook. he held onto jungkook’s hips for support. his lips couldn’t help but to break into a huge grin.

 

jungkook smiled as well, not being able to remain serious.

 

“ah stop doing that to me!” jungkook laughed, placing a quick and chaste kiss that carried his feelings on jimin’s pouty lips. jimin whined at the shortness of having jungkook’s lips on his own and tugged jungkook by the collar, his left hand running through his curly brown hair.

 

their lips reconnected with one another gentle than the last time, the welcoming sensation that sent goosebumps on their skin returning.

 

_**love works in different ways and one of them was theirs.** _


	16. Serendipity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for the late update. summer class has been draining me and i haven’t been able to write a paragraph for this chapter. i was able to finally finish up the final product today which is a huge lift from my shoulders. i’ll try to at least update again sometime around this month if my class allows!  
> as always i appreciate you guys, please do enjoy!  
> warning(s): jikook i n t e n s i f y and maybe a bit of namgi 😳

they had their hands intertwined on the drive to the home. they called it a day since it was no longer safe to finish off they're orders. knowing the type of person min yoongi is, jungkook wouldn't be left alone that easily. he'll have to bring it up to jinyoung to give them orders that aren't around the area.

 

"who was that guy?" jimin asked out of the blues. "he seems to have recognized you."

 

jungkook slightly tightened his hold on jimin's hand. he despised the members in yoongi's group. they use their weaknesses to make themselves superior and get them to their lowest. taeyong was among the worst in the group. a level hitman but an arrogant man. he dressed similar to one of the other high leveled members. he doesn't know their name or how they look like. he had an encounter with them once and it ended in bloodshed. they had to retreat after that member took out most of x. yoongi didn't even want to tell him the name as he also appeared to fear the member himself. sharp skills and quick reflexes. perfect aim.

 

"not important anymore. he's gone." jungkook brought jimin's hand to his lips, putting a gentle kiss on his knuckles. that made jimin giggle in delight.

 

"we've got to be cautious tomorrow. who knows if they followed us." as he said that, he shifted the rear view mirror to see the trail behind them. it was empty. too empty for it to be a street. "min isn't someone to let go of these things easily."

 

jimin perked at the name. "you guys talk a lot about this 'min'." he air quoted, untangling their fingers. "is he a part of those groups that are trying to overtake the spot as number one?"

 

"he's the one that started all this competition bullshit. couldn't stand being second best. i cant either but i wouldn't get several other groups to against one. it's one on one not a hundred on one." jungkook scoffed.

 

jimin hummed, pressing the button to put his window down. the morning air was refreshing. an improvement from the earlier atmosphere of pure dread. "is his first name min or is that his last name?" he questioned, not really concerned over it. he wants an excuse for jungkook to talk to him. he enjoyed hearing his rambles.

 

"how come you're so curious about him?" jungkook frowned. his mind yelling at him that jimin is secretly a member from p.i.n and is only using him to benefit that bastard. "if you're so interested ask him yourself." he side glanced the male besides him for a change in body language and facial expressions.

 

jimin remained silent, a sly smile on his lips. he avoided jungkook's glares that were directed to him every five minutes. he opened his mouth to speak but closed it, releasing a hum. "he sounds interesting."

 

jungkook hit the brakes on the red light and cocked an eyebrow at the reply. "what do you mean interesting? he's as boring as watching two people play a game of chess." he rolled his eyes, returning to driving. "you had me worried there." he murmured but jimin's ears caught it.

 

"i like the way his name is pronounced." jimin teases. a sudden rush of confidence entering. he wanted to test the reactions. he can take jealousy. he's curious to finding out what type of jealousy he'll receive.

 

jungkook grinned, clearly catching on to what jimin is attempting to do. he didn't give him an immediate answer and drove silently. jimin pouted. he was expecting a little more rougher response. he didn't dare to look  at jungkook in fear of getting caught.

 

jungkook retrieved a remote and pressed the button for the garage door to slide up. once it was finished, he put the gear on reverse and parked in the empty space besides the other cars. he stuck his keys out of the ignition and whistled out of his car. jimin took a few seconds to process what had happened before unbuckling his seatbelt and jogging to be besides jungkook.

 

"the others are out completing their tasks. we got the home to ourselves." He jiggled the house keys and twisting the knob to enter. he tossed them onto the couch that held their memories. "tech members are assisting the orders that need hacking. it's their first day on the team. i'm quite excited about our new recruits. i have high expectations from them." He spoke mostly to himself. jimin listened tentatively. his thoughts were circling around the earlier events that occurred.

 

jungkook sat on the spot where jimin and him slept, patting the empty space next to him. the other male in the room robotically took it. he let dawn on him that they actually did kiss.

 

_holy shit._

 

_holy sh-_

 

"want to watch a movie until the others get here? they most likely won't arrive until five or six." he checked the time on the oven. "we have a couple of hours to spare." he grabbed the control in the holder and pressed the on button. the television light blinked blue and the screen was no longer black. bogum had left it on the national geography channel. he shook his head in disappointment and pressed the button for netflix. the screen changed from a scene of the desert to the red logo.

 

"anything you prefer..." he noticed how silent jimin had become. "jimin?"

 

the younger blinked and smiled weakly, "i'd rather have you decide. i haven't watched a movie in five years." he resumed to staring into space.

 

_what are they?_

 

"hmm. i enjoy horror films if you don't mind." he scrolled to the horror section and scanned the different types of new movies. the descriptions in some of them were basic and boring. there were some that he already watched and when he asked jimin if he had seen it, the other had his eyes closed.

 

"hey what's wrong?" jungkook turned his body so he was facing jimin.

 

the younger let out a humorless laugh. "'s nothing. i'm thinking too much." he told half of he truth. it's not nothing. it's a big deal for him but he doesn't know about jungkook. he never had this sense of comfort before in his life and it scares him. the only relationship he has had was pure toxic and traumatic. it got him where he is now. an insane mess. he doesn't want to get too hopeful that jungkook will save him from his tragedy nor does he want to repeat the past. the thought alone has him shaking and pulling his knees closer to his chest.

 

the sensation of unfamiliar and unwanted hands roaming all over his body had his heart rate increasing. it's been a while since he has reminded himself of it. there were a lot of men in the home. jungkook could easily flatter jimin with words that he doesn't mean and betray him by having his members get their hands on him and stripping him further of his title as pure. he had been. it gets him shaken that he would let jungkook serenade him with words and never doubt that he doesn't mean them. he confides in someone he knows but doesn't.

 

he snaps his eyes open when a pair of arms envelope him into a tight embrace.

 

 _gentle_.

 

 _sweet_.

 

 _home_.

 

no. jungkook is different than his other relationship. he shouldn't even compare the two. one was clearly in it for money. he does not know the motives jungkook has but it's obvious that it's not about personal benefits. he would have gotten rid of him earlier.

 

he just needs to know what they are. labels or none.

 

"you want to talk about it?" jungkook whispered into jimin's hair, pressing his lips onto his scalp. he rubbed on the younger's arm for comfort.

 

"kook, are we dating or am i just entertainment for you?" he facepalmed mentally. not the right choice of words. how humiliating.

 

jungkook paused his movements and frowned. "entertainment? if i wanted entertainment I would have gone to the nearest strip club to get myself off. i'm not using you to mess with your feelings." He smiled, tightening his hold on jimin's frame.

 

"yes on the dating part?" his voice barely audible.

 

jungkook vowed to protect jimin from harm or any other man. he could say that he has butterflies in his stomach.

 

he surprised jimin with lots of kisses that hold meaning on to the different parts of his face. "i want to have a proper date outside." he said in between kisses on jimin's jaw. jimin tilted his head for jungkook to have better access to his inviting neck. jungkook gladly grazed his lips on the warm skin. "where we don't have to focus on who is after us and the law." he sucked gently, his teeth hovering over. "just you and me." He pulled away, slightly smirking at the evident hickey, leaving jimin in a dazed state.

 

"i'd love that." jimin's cheeks hurt from all the smiling he has been doing for the past five minutes.

 

"let's return on binging horror movies." jungkook pressed the bigger circle out of the rest on the remote and the loading screen popped out.

 

jimin snuggled closer into jungkook's broad chest, sighing through his nose. he's good with change. something completely new.

 

_________

 

"yoongi?" namjoon knocked on the door that held absolute dread. he didn't expect an answer and twisted the knob. the door swung open revealing a pacing male in casual clothing.

 

he never would have thought that he'd have regular clothes. he'd usually dress in suits and uniforms.

 

"it's master and don't barge into my office without my consent." he continued walking up and down the space in his studio sized office.

 

namjoon closed the door behind him and trailed to the computer desk. he took his seat on the chair. yoongi stopped and glared at the male.

 

"what is it that you need?" yoongi shoved his slender hands into his jeans front pockets. "i have business to take care of with an acquaintance." he spat the word as if he didn't mean it.

 

"i just heard your shuffling from my room. just checking in on what's got you all worked up." namjoon answered truthfully. he also was cooped in his room with a computer screen that told him that the address is not accessible. he would have punched a hole into the computer if it weren't for yoongi's loud movements.

 

yoongi gave in and plopped into the other swirling chair across from namjoon. he rested his elbows onto his thighs and covered his face with his hands. he released a sound of frustration.

 

"what am i going to do, joon-ah?" he spoke informally. "he discovered where we are located. our group is not prepared for an attack. i'm absolutely certain that jeon isn't going to pretend he didn't stumble upon our building." his fingers combed through his hair and adjusted it to be on the side.

 

"jeon jungkook eh." namjoon said to himself. "what happened? how did he find out?" he brought his leg to be on top of his other knee.

 

"it's my fault for not keeping an eye on their messages. it seems they know that i'm accessing their private emails and did their schedule differently. rather than beginning at five they started at seven. i have a file of those in the computer lab. had to force them out of my brother. they aren't the best in the area but they were doing pretty well. if they did know, they'd have to have added a few new members into the group." he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "fuck. god damn i need their hideout's location. i have no clue what their doing. they'd pass messages but the inbox has been empty for the past couple of days." he slapped his thighs and chewed on his bottom lip in anger.

 

"you didn't answer my question. i asked how." namjoon interrupted yoongi's story.

 

"jeon killed taeyong." yoongi hissed the first male's name. "he crossed the line there." He gritted his teeth.

 

"have you done anything that would make him do that? i mean, i understand that hitmen so that what they got to do but what is his objective? he can't just suddenly swing by and say "i'm going to kill a member"." namjoon strategized. "someone had made it an order on their site to remove taeyong and gave him the address. he didn't even realize he stepped into our territory." the corner of his mouth lifted to a tiny smirk, returning to a neutral expression when yoongi blatantly stared at him.

 

yoongi clicked his tongue and got to his feet. he swat namjoon off of his seat or his throne he'd call it. the taller raised his hands and moved to the side where yoongi's bed is at. not necessarily his bed but somewhere he can sleep at when he can't leave his office. he sat on the edge of the bed and focused on yoongi's fingers tapping on the keyboard. his hand went to the mouse and shuffled it around to click a page. he motioned with his index finger for namjoon to come forward. the taller obeyed.

 

"the thing about that is..." he slid the mouse to the hidden page and pulled it to their view. the inbox for group x is empty as i mentioned before. it displays the person sending it but not the contents nor who it's being sent to. i know that the person that controls the emails isn't only going to send them to one member. that's challenging for the one receiving it." he scrolled through the emails and it's true.

 

the sender is someone named park jinyoung.

 

"it's been like this for a while. i forced the code from my brother to keep track on where they're heading, making sure that they are not coming near us. i have the photo of jinyoung in my files as well as the others. their ranks aren't that high to be able to pull something like this." he scratched his chin.

 

namjoon eyes lightened in amusement.

 

_they did the old hide the words, huh?_

 

he nodded his head to show yoongi that he was listening the entire time. he'd have to dig into x's documents and highlight the words and change them to a visible color.

 

"do you mind sending those to me? i won't be able to do my job properly if i don't have them." he asked.

 

"valid point but i can't give these to you." he clasped his hands together on his desk.

 

"how come?" namjoon was taken aback for being denied even when he gave a good reason to have them. the more trust they have the more he can be given freedom.

 

"let's just say we have to form a sort of bond. i didn't automatically give the members a place here because they are excellent in the areas they are in currently. i had to have a connection with them and you and i don't have that." he pressed his foot on the floor to put a further distance between him and namjoon.

 

it's as if he has seen right through him.

 

spine chilling.

 

"we aren't alike." namjoon crosses his arms and returned to the stone-like mattress. he didn't get how yoongi could sleep in something as solid as this.

 

"guess you're not getting the emails." yoongi slyly smiled, though it did not reach his eyes.

 

"i had a solution to your problem but okay." namjoon shrugged and stood up, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "if you need me i'll be in my cubicle." his voice sounded nearly playful.

 

yoongi sat stuck on his chair, indecisive. he really did need help on the empty inbox. he stuttered to get the attention of the taller and when he was halfway out the door, he whined.

 

 _he did not just whine_.

 

namjoon froze and hesitantly turned to look at a blushing min yoongi.

 

_so much for an intimidating introduction._

 

"fine. i'll send you a copy of them." he tugged on his striped long sleeve to hide his hands in shyness. "j-just know i'm going drop in into your cubicle to see progress." he felt his face burning in embarrassment when the silence became to overwhelming.

 

"he's cute." namjoon said out loud rather than keeping it to himself. yoongi and him were shocked at the statement. "i, uh, ha ha. i'll be expecting those emails." he rushed to get out of the awkward atmosphere.

 

he sprinted to his room which is right across yoongi's and slammed the door closed. he put a hand on his forehead to check if he had came down with the flu that made him speak without his consent. he's perfectly fine.

 

he sighed, wanting to get rid of the scene of yoongi's cheeks being a beautiful pink shade.

 

_______

 

"wow...i can't believe you two." jungkook and jimin jumped at the sound of bogum's voice. they separated immediately and pretended that they weren't in each other's arms. "you have been watching horror movies without me?!" He exasperated, pretending to sob into jinyoung's  coat. the male pushed him away and complained about his clothes getting wrinkled.

 

bogum squeezed himself to be sat in the middle of the pair and snatching the control out of jungkook's palm. "i have been wanting to watch hush. i heard its great."

 

the three other males shook their heads in disappointment. jinyoung removed his coat and threw on the arm rest of the couch. he kicked his shoes from his feet and swung them to the empty space on the couch opposite of where jimin, jungkook and bogum sat.

 

"sorry if he's jumpy. i had taken him to his favorite shops that happened to be ice cream and candy shops."

 

jungkook smiled as a thank you. he’s grateful that jinyoung was here to comfort bogum when he wasn’t feeling alright.

 

“stop breathing i can’t hear!” bogum slapped jungkook’s chest.

 

jungkook started breathing heavily to annoy the younger more which worked.

 

“i said stop!” bogum slapped jungkook’s chest harder. jungkook rubbed where the pain was at and pouted at bogum for him to sympathize. “i’m not apologizing. you deserved it.” he squinted before increasing the volume.

 

jimin laughed at their friendship. he’s excited to see where this group takes him. he knows that they’ll always return to one another and meet at the place they call home.

 

bogum leaned on jungkook shoulder and teasingly asked, “can we cuddle too?”

 

**“WE DIDN’T CUDDLE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”**


	17. Tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s almost about to be a month since i last update, i am truly sorry :( i thought i would go back to my schedule but i had a summer class i had to take and it was harder than i thought. i was drained because of the work given in such a little amount of time that i didn’t have time to write anything. i finished the class and surprisingly passed (woohoo) and i am officially ready to return to my schedule! again, sorry for the lateness ^^  
> as always, i appreciate your patience so please do enjoy!  
> *some chanyeol and jungkook softness*

bogum fell asleep with his head leaning against jungkook's shoulder. the rest of the members returned from their long day of finishing orders. they collectively told each other goodnight and proceeded to their rooms. jinyoung gladly took bogum and carried him to his room. jimin was nearly falling asleep on the pillows.

 

"it's late. let's go sleep." jungkook spoke tiredly. he grabbed the remote and turned the television off. he held out his hand for jimin to take. the other lazily accepted it and wobbly clung onto jungkook. jungkook laughed softly and ran his hand smoothly over jimin's back.

 

"wanna sleep with you." jimin yawned into jungkook's chest.

 

jungkook bet that jimin could hear his heartbeat increasing. he poked jimin's side for him to remove himself from jungkook which he did with confusion written on his face. he had his arms spread open and jimin quickly caught on. he jumped, securing his legs to be around jungkook's waist. jungkook bent down to have him safely in his arms and spun him to face the direction of the hallway. jimin placed his chin on jungkook's shoulder and closed his eyes with a content and lazy smile.

 

he carried him to his room, complaining in his head about forgetting that he locks his room. jimin wasn't necessarily heavy to hold but his arms can only carry for a limit amount of time. he returned to where he presumed that his keys were thrown and found them when he spotted the chain.

 

he inserted the proper key into the hole and swung the door open. he jiggled the key out of the hole and threw them on the drawer's counter. he gently settled jimin on to his bed and went to close the door.

 

he went through his closet to pick out his sleepwear and took them to the bathroom. he tossed his previous clothes into the dirty laundry bin and changed to his comfortable night clothes. afterwards, he did his usual skin care routine as well as rinse his teeth. once he's finished, he turns off the lights of the bathroom and exits.

 

jimin had already tossed his jeans to the floor and remained in his shirt that reached his hips.

 

jungkook bent to pick the piece of clothe but jimin began whining about being cold.

 

"you have the blanket on you." jungkook laughed, putting the jeans to the pile of other dirty clothes.

 

"i'm still cold." jimin pouted.

 

jungkook shook his head in amusement and jumped into his side of the bed. jimin immediately went to stuff his head into jungkook's neck and have his lips do the job of leaving love bites. his hand rested on jungkook's waist where he clung on to his shirt desperately for warmth.

 

"m-min let me at least turn the lights off." he clapped his hands together and they resumed to their spot of bringing jimin into his chest. his heartbeat was music to jimin's ears and the sound of jimin just breathing was enough to make jungkook drowsy.

 

"goodnight, love." jungkook yawned, a lazy peck on the forehead placed on jimin's hair.

 

"goodnight, koo."

 

________

 

"WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!" bogum entered the new couple's room as loud as he always is."orders have flooded in. we can't ignore them." he jumped with his knees landing nearly on jungkook and jimin's shins.

 

jungkook took one of his pillows and threw it right at bogum's face and hid from the hallway's lights under jimin's jaw.

 

"i told you guys that they were getting it on." bambam snickered, getting a twenty dollar bill slapped on his palm by chanyeol who looked utterly disappointed that he had lost a bet.

 

"how come i didn't know that we were betting on them dating? i would've gotten a twenty too!" bogum stared at the two that stood leaning against the wall in disbelief.

 

"how old are we again?" jungkook's voice came out rather rasp due to lacking hydration. he's tired of them having the mentality of fifth graders that giggle when they see a pretty male walking past their direction.

 

he's glad that jimin hasn't woken up to hear their crap. once jimin has left his room, he'll show them the prize in gambling money on someone's relationship...with his fists.

 

"we won't get started unless you dismiss us. everyone is out and ready to complete their orders." it was then that jungkook finally allowed the light to blind him even more and take notice in their appearance. he was expecting them to be in pajamas.

 

they were dressed according to the rankings in their orders and just at the sight he can tell that tech team gave the provocative orders to people under bambam's care and the risqué ones to chanyeol's squad.

 

bogum was wearing a simple suit that made him look even older than he actually is and mature when he actually acts like teenagers his age.

 

jungkook assumes that the tech team placed bogum in the business squad.

 

he rarely does those unless he feels in the mood to put on a suit and have his hair gelled. jungkook liked the style he has kept for the past decade; the comma.

 

jungkook sighed, tossing the covers off of his body to expose his cute pajamas. he glared at the three members, daring them to speak a word about it. bogum raised an eyebrow mostly intrigued while bambam and chanyeol had turned a tomato red trying to remain serious.

 

he slid on his slippers and grumbled towards the living room where everyone in group x stood waiting to be sent on their orders. he coughed, slightly embarrassed on the fact that he didn't look like the intimidating boss anymore.

 

"good morning, boss." they all spoke in unison besides the three males that intruded his sleep.

 

"morning." the corner of his lips twitched in a somewhat smile. "you all have been given your assignments for today...mm...try not to pass through the rural areas of los angeles. i may or may not have crossed enemy territory. it's certain that min," some members flinched at the name. "has files of each and every one of you. he can recognize you in a heartbeat and i don't want to go into a fight when we are not prepared. he has members on standby for any intrusions." he informed. "that is it, return before midnight. good luck."

 

"yes, sir!"

 

they quickly got to their feet and filed out the door. bambam, chanyeol, and bogum remained where they were and waited for the members to leave.

 

"is it true?" chanyeol spoke first, tone firm.

 

jungkook sighed, mind becoming exhausted just thinking about the small bastard. "yes. one of min's slaves caught us off guard and attacked us. mostly me because i told jimin to leave." he plopped onto the couch behind him.

 

bambam cursed under his breath, hands untangling his hair. chanyeol clicked his tongue in frustration.

 

"how was that possible? yunhyeong wouldn't just give up on the team like that! he wouldn't give min our whereabouts." bambam squatted, hands remaining in his white hair.

 

"boss would never do that." bogum growled, startling them. "he gave us this home rather than letting us get killed by his brother's members. he helped us in getting jungkook out of facing the lethal injection or the electric chair!"

 

bambam laughed dryly. "then how?!" he stared emotionlessly at bogum. "how did they know that jungkook was near them?! min's slave was prepared! he had to know beforehand!"

 

"maybe if it weren't for the lack in checking the members to see if they're trustworthy then it wouldn't have happened! weren't you the one that scouted the previous tech team? it's your fault!" bogum shouted back, his eyes watering with angry tears.

 

bambam stood, pushing bogum until he hit the wall. he lifted his hand in the air but another hand had wrapped itself around his wrist.

 

"that's enough!" jungkook yelled, the pain in his head grew immensely. he hasn't raised his voice to any of the members before. it wasn't a great feeling.

 

the tight grip on bambam's wrist had the male yelping. he let go and stumbled backwards. chanyeol immediately stepped to catch him from falling.

 

"i'm going out to lead my squad." bambam huffed, throwing a glare at bogum and a worried glance towards jungkook. with that, he slammed the door that shook the whole house.

 

"boss, are you okay?" chanyeol asked, putting his hand on jungkook's forehead to check his temperature.

 

"'s just my head. do you have ibuprofen?" he groaned, trying to remove himself from chanyeol's hold. he sat on the armrest of the couch as chanyeol gave him space.

 

"i do. i'll bring it." chanyeol left to his room to retrieve the bottle of pills.

 

bogum lowered his head, covering his eyes with his sleeve, and dashed to the door, slamming it the same way bambam did.

 

 _it's too early in the morning for problems_.

 

_everything was fine earlier. what happened?_

 

chanyeol returned, handing jungkook the drug and a bottle of water. he gladly accepted it, swallowing the pill with the water swishing around his mouth.

 

"you should get going as well. you have a squad to lead." jungkook placed the water to balance on the armrest where he sat.

 

"while i was in my room i sent a quick message to christian that he'll be in charge for today." jungkook opened his mouth to say something but chanyeol continued, "i care about you, jungkook. i also want to know more about your encounter with min's team. i knew that them two were going to react differently." chanyeol frowned, taking a seat across jungkook.

 

"how about we go on a date!" chanyeol smiled, his lip piercing shining under the living room's light.

 

"i can't leave jimin alone." jungkook muttered, nails scratching the back of his neck. "he doesn't have a phone so that i could check in on him either."

 

"leave a note for him to see. come on, boss! it's been a while since we've hung out besides work." chanyeol playfully wriggled his eyebrows.

 

"yeah yeah whatever." jungkook laughed, going to ruffle chanyeol's red hair.

 

"let's go on a 'date'."

 

___________

 

"why did i even agree to this." jungkook said, sipping his coffee.

 

they entered a cafe  that had a few people in it. less to hear their conversation. the room was warm. as expected from a cafe. the elder that owned the store greeted chanyeol as if he were their son. seems that chanyeol comes to this place often. the taller told the elder what they would have and took a seat near the exit. just in case they were recognized and it would be easier to leave.

 

chanyeol happily gulped his own and beamed. "because you love me!"

 

jungkook rolled his eyes and placed the foam cup down. "i'm going to explain everything. it's a lot to take in, okay?" he warned, clearing his throat to prepare to talk for a long period of time.

 

 

"...and that's exactly what happened." his breath fogging the cafe's window.

 

"basically you went a little overboard." chanyeol responded after letting it sink. "min can't use that against you. you didn't know that the order would take place around his location. it's unfair that he had the ability to see what are orders are. if he wants to be in first place on the web, he has to win the position."

 

"what do you expect from someone that uses the dark web? it's filled with cheating and hacking. i'm still surprised he hasn't found where we are at." his lips formed into a straight line. "if he wants to play dirty, we're going to make it harder for him. our new tech team ran through a few developments to prevent breaches and other locations besides ours from accessing our emails. since min has a top tech team, it's a little tougher to get it past him but they figured a way to." he smirked in delight. "changing the color of the text to white. it is a perfect way to make him confused. he'll be able to see the emails and who sent them but can't view the content inside unless he copies and pastes it in a different color."

 

he lifted the cover of the cup and put it on the side to drink the remaining content without the lid. chanyeol rested his chin on his palm and watched as jungkook's adam's apple bobbed with each gulp.

 

"isn't that too simple?" chanyeol gracefully adjusted the hat that hid his curly red hair. "i mean, it wouldn't take that long to figure out that the text's color was changed. they aren't going to think that the tech team is sending emails without any information in them, are they?" chanyeol grinned at jungkook's full cheeks. "my high school teacher knew when i did that to pass the word limit. it's an old trick that they surely caught on by now."

 

"what if they didn't go to high school or college?" jungkook scoffed, spinning the cup on the table. "i'd understand the members that did experience it in their schools but they may not be in the tech team. min wouldn't consider them since they're not experienced that much in technology." jungkook shrugged.

 

chanyeol had a point though. they wouldn't be that clueless. a fifth grader could easily figure it out that it was there but in a different form. he would have to bring it up to jinyoung. there has to be a way to prevent min from accessing their orders. he can use it as an advantage to find them and take them down. he could bring a large group of his members while team x has been broken into sub groups. soon enough, min would get what he's always wanted.

 

first place.

 

everyone craves to be crowned ruler of what their profession is. there are several other hitmen sites but most of kept in the bottom list. you'll need to scroll through the list of hundreds, possibly thousands of others. min had his ways on climbing second. he did it in such a short time. in less than six months, he already stood at third and then the site in second dropped to fifteenth, putting him in second.

 

it is possible that he paid to be there but he would have to have loads of cash to give. why would he even hand his money away just to beat his brother? he doesn't know much about yunhyeong and min's backstory but it has to be serious for him to even do that.

 

they both must be extremely rich. the last time he saw min, he was dipped in gold. being in second brings in money but he has to distribute it equally to the other members. that is the point in having a job. it's to make a living, even if you have to live in fear of getting caught.

 

"you're staring into space again." chanyeol snickered, finishing his drink. he grabbed jungkook's and his and went to discard them. he slid into his seat and propped his elbows onto the table to insert the button through the hole of his sleeves.

 

"i have a lot of questions that i know i won't get answers to." he answered truthfully.

 

_i wonder what jimin is doing?_

_is he watching tv?_

_trying to find the different types of rooms in the home?_

 

he pictured jimin waiting for him on the bed with the biggest smile on his face. he misses him and his cuteness. he didn't want to disturb his sleep and let him sleep in. yesterday must've been hard for the first day as a hitman. it takes practice to get a hang of it. he'll just have to let chanyeol take jimin onto one of his orders. Jimin has to fit into a squad that suits him best.

 

jungkook is more of a lone wolf. he'll take any member when he feels like it. he didn't expect for jimin's first day to end up with confessions. his heart is content with how their day finished. in each other's arms.

 

"you're smiling while looking off into space. you're scaring the children." chanyeol whined. "what's got you all mushy?" he winked suggestively.

 

"n-nothing." he stuttered.

 

 _ah, i stuttered._

 

"mhm. sure, boss." chanyeol chuckled. "we should head back. lover boy must be craving to see you." he joked, making kissy faces.

 

"now you're the one scaring the children." jungkook looked at the two kids sitting close to the register who stared at chanyeol in confusion.

 

"shut up."

 

the bells jingled as they left the cafe. chanyeol bid his farewells to the owner and promised to return in a couple of hours. he must really like coming here. it's a welcoming atmosphere. similar to your favorite person's home. you feel that it's warm when it's actually different to others that enter. you get accustomed to it.

 

they pass through the parking lot and into sidewalk. occasionally, they took breaks from their walk to sit near an open bench to talk about things they discovered recently. some conversations going longer than intended but it's useful to grow the bond that they already had. sometimes they'd get heated over their choices like pizza or fried chicken. jungkook went for pizza while chanyeol went for fried chicken. they came into an agreement that both were good greasy foods.

 

"we've been outside for six hours. it's already about to be two." chanyeol checked the time on his phone, shoving it into his back pocket once he saw. "we're not even there yet." he shook his head, laughing softly.

 

"mind if we go with you." chanyeol and jungkook turned to the voice.

 

on top of a car that clearly has been beaten by a bat sat two men dressed in casual clothes. they were too familiar for the males to ignore and walk away.

 

"what are you doing here," jungkook glowered. "yugyeom and yuta.” the names he wished he didn’t speak.

 

“already pissing your pants, jeon?” yuta laughed, his pierced tongue wetting his lips. “why don’t we finish what we started two years ago?” in his hand he swung a bat that had blood stains most likely a few days old.

 

yugyeom had a metal bat that made a sound when it made contact with the ground.

 

“if i remember, you two ran out like the pussies you are. can’t even take a punch from someone that you hate.” jungkook mocked his laugh. “should’ve learned not to mess with us after what happened that day with taeil.”

 

yuta narrowed his eyes at him, stepping off from the car to be on the same level as jungkook. he brought his bat and poked jungkook’s chest repeatedly, “we don’t talk about that anymore.”

 

jungkook grabbed onto the weapon and shoved it back to yuta. yugyeom challenged him with his own bat to make another move.

 

“but you brought it up when you mentioned what happened two years ago. you failed to save the person that begged you to.” jungkook smirked, loving the redness on yuta’s face.

 

“we don’t have anything on us. it’s cheating doing this without us having any weapons to defend.” chanyeol exhaled, removing his hat. “are you that afraid that you had to come when we were defenseless?” he looked at them with boredom.

 

“call us when your shit of a master is ready to lose members.” jungkook snarled, not waiting for them to say something and took a step away from them.

 

“who’s this shit of a master you speak of?”

 

jungkook stopped, heart beat increasing. chanyeol paused as well besides him, gripping his hat tightly in his hand. they have crossed paths with the person that ruined everything for them.

 

jungkook spun around, throwing a dart from his coat’s pocket to the direction of the voice.

 

the person laughed.

 

**“you missed,**

**jeon.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all already know what’s going to happen in the next chapter 😳 let’s just say, things will get messy!  
> (also ignore if i already used yugyeom’s name hhhh let’s pretend thats someone else.)


	18. Danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry if it’s been a month! school really decided to punch me in the face this year. my school thought it would be the best idea to put me in a bunch of advanced classes which is mainly the reason why i have not posted in over a month :(( sorry for the delay but school was my main objective.  
> while i was away, i was writing bits and bits of the chapter as time went on until i finally finished the “epic” scene between yoongi and Jungkook which y’all about to witness 😳👊🏼  
> this is the shortest chapter i have written, i only wanted this to be around the fight scene (please don’t be mad 😔)  
> as always i appreciate you guys, please do enjoy!

yoongi glanced at the dart that stuck to an opening in the car and laughed in amusement. he crossed his arms and lifted one of his legs to be over the other, leaning against the car for support.

 

"it's that time of the year, jeon." yoongi smirked, opening his jacket and take a pack of cigarettes. he tossed them to the duo. "return to the building." yugyeom and yuta faces dropped. "this is business between jeon and i. we aren't ready yet for the finale." he explained to the duo whose expressions lightened.

 

they walked backwards from the area, facing the members of x while swinging their bats to show them that they'll be the firsts to get a piece of revenge on them.

 

_as if that'll ever happen._

 

"chanyeol return to home. i can manage by myself." jungkook patted the taller on the chest.

 

chanyeol sulked but nodded nonetheless. "call me if that shortie does anything! i'll bring backup!" He shouted enough for yoongi to hear which had him rolling his eyes. as soon as chanyeol's figure was no longer in sight, yoongi stepped forwards, his arms still crossed.

 

"let's call this a taste of the actual event." yoongi smirked, wetting his lips. "i've been craving to see you fall apart because of me. my brother's pain isn't enough." jungkook twitched, his hands wanted to beat the man in front of him senselessly and torture him until he accepts that he is shit and will always be that. just like yoongi, jungkook can't wait until the main course.

 

"a fair game of cards to choose the starter?" yoongi challenged with an eyebrow raised.

 

"fine. let's do blackjack. i'm sick of hearing your voice." jungkook grunted, watching yoongi open his jacket to get the deck of cards.

 

yoongi used the roof of the beaten car to shuffle the cards, turning to jungkook to pick two cards.

 

once they both had their cards, they turned it over at the same time.

 

jungkook had a queen of diamonds and a ten of diamonds, adding up to twenty.

 

yoongi in the other hand had a five of clubs and a seven of spades, coming to a twelve.

 

"i choose to stand." jungkook said confidently. there was a fifty-fifty chance that he would win. yoongi could keep getting cards to come to a twenty-one or his next card would go over the limit.

 

"i'll hit." yoongi spoke, getting another card. the card read ten of hearts. his sum becoming a twenty two. he cursed under his breath, throwing his cards on the floor. jungkook released the breath he held and clutched the cards in his hands.

 

jungkook shoved the cards into his pocket to have it as a memory to bring back to the group. min lost at his own game. he rolled back his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. yoongi glared at him, mimicking his movements.

 

"this won't hurt. it'll feel like a pinch to you, you sadistic bitch." yoongi clenched his fists, daring to swing a punch at jungkook right then and there.

 

jungkook silently laughed, coming closer to yoongi slowly. his index finger ran along the lines of yoongi's jaw, tilting his chin up so that their eyes meet. "you're not going to bring up the loss of one of your slaves?" he asked. "is there death not important? what kind of master are you?" yoongi sneered, smacking his hand away from his face. "ah ah! no touching me." jungkook wiggled his finger, his lips twitching into a sly smile.

 

"taeyong had it coming." right when jungkook was going to throw the first punch, he stopped.

 

"you didn't order him to?" jungkook asked. if he didn't get told by yoongi that he had a task to take care of in their area, then how did he know he was arriving? taeyong isn't in the computer team since he could barely figure out what html is. could a member from the computer team have told him? it didn't make any sense the more he thought about it longer.

 

"i can read your mind, y'know. i actually have no clue how taeyong knew that you were in our alleyway! it surprised me when i watched the surveillance that day but taeyong was always about superstitions and receiving messages through different types of shit. guess his so-called power worked out." he looked at jungkook up and down. "it still doesn't excuse the fact that you were there. my brother knows damn well not to come around us unless we want to take the hit. he would've told the others before he was taken. perhaps you have a mole in your group just like kyungsoo." yoongi teased.

 

jungkook didn't let it faze him. "it was quite nice taking down the mole. if there was another one in the group, i would gladly do the honors of having them disappear from existence. i've done it many times," he lifted his hand again to graze yoongi's jaw. "i'm number one."

 

"not for long." yoongi remarked, tempted to pin jungkook to floor and beat his face mercilessly. he lacked patience at times and this was one of those times. being around jungkook didn't work for him either.

 

"we'll see about that." jungkook cocked an eyebrow, curling his fists and standing in a fighting position, putting space between him and yoongi. he barely had any form of weapons on him. the dart he had thrown was the only one. he assumed trouble wouldn't appear but he was wrong.

 

yoongi copied his stance but lazier, almost taunting jungkook for being "professional".

 

"come on, lover boy. show me what your weak self is going to do when i catch you red-handed at your own game." yoongi signaled with his pointer fingers for jungkook to hit him. he dared him to.

 

jungkook advanced to the mint-haired man, his right elbow pulled back, his knuckles hardened to the point that they turned white. yoongi allowed the punch to his cheek to weaken his defense, spitting a pool of saliva to the concrete. he wiped it off with the sleeve his coat; eyes glinting with excitement. jungkook was familiar with that look. haunted him to the core. replacing it with fear was his main goal today in their small brawl.

 

their hands clasped together as they put force against one another. jungkook raised his knees, lifting his foot to push yoongi away by the crotch area. yoongi stumbled backwards, growling under his breath as he got to his feet. he pulled jungkook up from the floor, nearly tearing his collar, the slight tearing sounds echoing in both their ears.

 

"you better pay for this shirt, asshole. it costed me fifty bucks." he got shoved to the floor, his stomach getting flattened by the bottom of yoongi's boots.

 

"as if i give a damn about your shirt." yoongi spat purposefully at jungkook's face.

 

jungkook, through pain, grabbed yoongi by the ankle and brought him down with him. he latched himself onto his lap and took the opportunity to use his fists to leave bruises on the sides of his face. yoongi reached for jungkook's sensitive neck, knowing it is a weakness of the younger but failed when jungkook paused in his actions to bite his hand.

 

"ow! what the f—" he groaned, shaking the bitten hand side to side. jungkook got off of him and wiped himself from dirt and filth mostly coming from yoongi touching him.

 

"you got a taste of your failure. seeing you on the floor like this is surely photo worthy." He taunted. "i don't think your group will surpass us with a leader like you. you didn't leave a lot of marks on me." he checked his body for anything but only found scrapings because of the ground.

 

"just you wait until that day, jeon. you're going to regret every little thing in your life. including joining group x." yoongi threatened, hissing when he tried to get up.

 

"you say that while you're over here struggling. as a senior, don't you feel bad saying those things to people younger than you?" he placed his weight on his left foot.

 

the sky had darkened telling him that he is past work time. he had to get home to see jimin. he smiled at the thought of the blonde haired cutie and forgot momentarily that he was in front of a person who is the complete opposite of his jimin.

 

“anyways, i’m gonna head on home now. i’d tell your members that you got scratched by a cat. it’ll save you the humiliation.” he proudly smiled before shoving his hands into his pockets and singing his favorite tune on his way to his home.

 

**today concludes the first practice until d-day.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i won’t know exactly when i will get the chance to write the next chapter but i hope that i can get it out before the month ends. again i am really sorry if chapters will delay i just don’t have the time i used to anymore so please be patient with me :))) if you have any comments/questions or concerns please don’t be afraid to throw me a message on Instagram! (@epiphangy) <3


End file.
